Hufflepuffs Can't Mix With Slytherins Can They?
by GermanPikachu
Summary: Francheska, or Ches, is a really shy hufflepuff who happens to stutter whenever a new person talks to her. Draco the ultimate bad ass, starts to fall for her, unknowingly. Can Ches help Draco go to the good side? I don't own HP. HP belongs to J.K. Rowling
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I'm having a writer's block on my Star Trek Abigail story I'm into a HP mood atm. I think Pottermore's at fault. / sorry for my fail at being seamus...

* * *

><p>Francheska Finnigan<p>

Same year as harry & co.

shy and slight stutters, good at potions and DADA, Charms and Care of magical creatures. Small figure, sort like a pixie. She's as short as seamus. Seamus is the protective looking out for younger sibling, type of brother.

* * *

><p><em>Beginning..<em>

My twin brother, Seamus, grabbed my hand and ran towards the train station pillars. Mam and papa are pushing our carts.

"come on ches, we got to hurry," Seamus was pulling my hand. I gripped onto his hand tighter so I don't loose him.

Papa's voice was directed towards us, " Seamus you're going to break your dear sister's arm if you keep pulling like that. The train won't leave without you."

Seamus started slowing down and stopped pulling on my hand.

I looked up at him with my bluish green eyes, " thank you Seamus." It was barely a whisper.

However he indeed heard it, he had to, I always was the quiet one. Seamus and I ran through the portal to 9 3/4 as our parents instructed. Our parents were right behind us. I'm surprised they didn't hit us as we were standing there blinded by its beauty.

I heard mama bend down to my height whispering to me, " Francheska this is only the beginning, wait till you get to the castle, that's where the magic and most beautiful lies."

I looked up at mama and smiled. Mam was giving me my coat and gave me a kiss on top of my head," be safe, and keep Seamus out of trouble."

I nodded, " alright mam."

Seamus heard what she said and protested, " I'm a good kid mam!"

Mam laughed a bit and kissed top of his head, " yes you are. but magic seems to be topsy turby with you."

While mam said bye to Seamus, I said bye to papa, then we reversed it. I got to my cart and started pushing it as mam and papa went back to the muggle world. Seamus caught up with me, " Woah wait ches, excited are we?"

I beamed a smile back at him as we headed to the entry way to get on the train. I picked up my owl and trunk. A man got my trunk and then got seamus's. I leaped on and waited for Seamus to get on to follow him. Seamus was going through each and one of the compartments till he found one that had one a couple people in it, but enough room for us two. He sat me down next to him as he sat next to a boy around our age. He was doing it for my sake, in case the boy wanted to spark up a conversation with me. It's hard for me to talk with new people. I can even barely talk with my family as it only lands as a whisper but they can hear me. I'm shy that's just point out and blank.

The boy next to Seamus started talking with Seamus," Hi I'm Dean Thomas, what's yours?" "name's Seamus Finnigan and this is my twin sista, Francheska. She's a wee shy."

Dean smiled towards me and of course me shyself blushed giving him a tiny nod. Me blushing doesn't mean I like the person, it's just someone noticing me as I would say. The train jerked as it was starting to go backwards then moving forward. The start of an adventure, hopefully not, I wouldn't know what to do if something horrible came.

I didn't know how but I have fallen asleep. I moved my head that have fallen onto Seamus's shoulder. I let out a yawn and a stretch. That stretch made my head go a bit lightheaded as my blood had no idea where to go. The train let out a whistle, indicating that we have arrived.

Seamus looked at me, " come on now ches. We best to be going."

I nodded and slipped my hand into outstretched hand. He lead me towards where the other first years are at.

"come now first years! All together now," a tall half giant man stood in front of us first years.

He seems friendly, but he's huge he can crush me in an instant! All the first years followed the tall man to the row boats. Seamus sat in the front as I sat next to a girl behind him. I wish he sat next to be.

Before we set off, the girl with bushy hair held out her hand, " Hi I'm Hermione Granger. What's yours?"

I blushed looking at Seamus hoping he butts in. He could feel my stare into him.

"uhmm," The girl tried to talk with me again.

Seamus turned around, " She's Francheska finnigan. I'm her twin brother Seamus. She's a wee shy."

Hermione nodded in understandment giving me a soft smile. The boats started slowly heading to the castle. Which was beautiful in everyway. My eyes couldn't help but look into the dark water. I wonder what lives here, I think mam said something about a giant squid and merpeople in this lake. I don't want to find out the wrong way. My eyes flickered back towards the castle, I would want to explore it. It looks too pretty to go unexplored. I didn't noticed that we started to dock when semaus held out his hand towards me. I grabbed his hand and he helped me up onto the docks. The tall man started to lead us inside and told us where to go. Great a huge blob of first years walking to who knows where we are going. Just know that we are supposed to go up those stairs and meet who ever.

A woman was standing up at the top of the stairs, " welcome to Hogwarts."

I decided that I just go with the flow and ignore her for now unless something interesting is to be said. She said we had to be sorted into 4 different houses. I started getting nervous, I never left Seamus unless it's the bathroom and when I'm changing. The woman left to go into the great hall. A voice pipped up among us. I looked towards the voice who was standing in front facing harry potter. A blond kid, from what he said, he is Draco malfoy. Nice name but he seems pretty harsh towards the ginger kid. I hope that he won't turn out to be some bully during our time at Hogwarts..


	2. Chapter 2

The woman, professor McGongall I think she said her name was, came back and she lead us inside the great hall. I looked around still holding onto Seamus, afraid I'll lose him. I blushed, even though I know that people aren't really looking at me, but at all of us. The woman stopped us as the headmaster was giving a speech. Everyone's staring at all of us even the teachers. I blushed a shade darker. People might think I have a sun burn on my face. She started calling out names. Each person got into slytherin or Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. I hope I'm with Seamus, he's in Gryffindor.

"Francheska Finnigan."

I blushed looking down a bit heading up to the chair but ended up tripping on air, when extremely nervous and embarrassed, landing on my face.

Professor McGongall helped me up, "Are you alright dear child?"

I wanted to shrink into my little corner but I nodded. I dusted my skirt and took a seat on the chair. She placed the hat on my head.

As soon it hits my head, it begins to talk, " hmmm you're different than your twin brother I see.. He is a brave young man. As you are shy and stutters when having to speak. So Gryffindor won't due. You are smart, but if you were to be put in Ravenclaw, you would be alone. Hufflepuff!"

My heart just slumped down. I'm not in the same house as Seamus. I felt the hat coming off my head, so I took that as to hop off the chair and head to the clapping table. Good thing Gryffindor is next to Hufflepuff. I sat near where Seamus is seated.

The sorting was done as food appeared in front of us. Everyone started talking and feasting. I'm too shy for my own good.

A blond girl beside me smiled towards me, "Hi I'm Hannah abbot. What's yours?"

Great… Seamus isn't here really to save my day. Seamus was unfortunately is facing me at his table instead his back towards my back. I could feel him staring into me.

I closed my eyes and blushed, "I-I'm…."

Hannah smiled softly, "It's ok. I won't bite you. I'll be here for you."

That gave me some what courage, "F-Francheska…f-Finnigan."

Her smile grown a bit bigger as she felt accomplished that she got a name out of me even though I had trouble with it. I can speak somewhat fine, it's just new meetings a wee bit that get to me. Seamus was smiling that I'm really slowly over coming my fears and speak out to people. I grabbed some mash potatoes and meat and placed them on my plate. I started eating obviously, not going to let food go to waste. That's what mam used to tell Seamus and I. I could hear Seamus talking how he is half and half. That earned an eye roll on my part. Dinner went smoothly, however Hannah did try to talk with me and get me to over come my fear.

After the dinner, first years had to follow their houses' prefects. We had some guy. I have no idea his name. We went through many changing stairs till we arrived to our area. The painting was of a fruit bowl. That's odd. It made a smiley face. That's too strange. It opened it self up letting us go in. Once everyone was in the room, the prefect explained this room and which way is what gender's dormorties. The prefect let us off the hook as each gender was heading up to their dorms to check it out. Hannah grabbed my hand leading me upstairs. She found her stuff and headed towards it letting go of my hand. I looked around shyly for my trunk. Found it. I walked towards it sitting on the bed. My eyes flickered around the room till I found Hannah that was across the room. She smiled towards me giving me a wave.

Another prefect was going up the dorms but this is a girl, "Alright time to go to bed first years!"

I maneuvered myself to open my trunk pulling out pjs.

I went to Hannah, "C-can y-you help m-me in f-finding the b-bathroom?"

Hannah nodded grabbing her pjs and took my hand. Off we go to find the bathrooms. We finally stopped and asked a 3rd year on where it was located.


	3. Chapter 3

This year is going to be a ruffle in my feathers. I don't know if I can handle this much people. Some girls in my year in my house try to talk to me. It's hard to. Hannah though has stuck by me no matter what. She helped me get through this, the classes. First class was with ravenclaw... Not fun. They are know-it-alls. I hate those kind of people. There's a girl, asian, there's something about her that I do not like. The next class is flying with slytherin and griffindor. At least I can be near Seamus. Hannah grabbed my hand and rushed towards the flying grounds with our brooms. I saw Seamus in view and I smiled running towards him.

I hugged him giving him a startle, " Hey Sea... I miss ya."

He petted my head, " Hey Fran. I miss ya too. How things?"

I let go of Seamus andgroaned a bit. He shook his head understanding what that meant. Everyone started to go into a line. I don't want to leave Seamus's side... Hannah grabbed my hand and brought me with her on the other side making me come face to face with the blond slytherin. I looked up and he was staring at me. I blushed. Seamus glanced at me but had to do a double take as I'm red. The professor started walking and she said good morning. I whispered a good morning Madame Hooch.

She stopped at the end of our lines and greeted us some more, " Welcome to your firs tflying lesson. I want you all to step to the left side of your broom and say up."

We all walked foward beside our brooms and said up. Everyone's broom went up except for mine.

Madame Hooch looked at me unexpectantly, " Come on Finnigan."

I blushed as more eyes were on me. Hannah was smiling at me hoping that I can make a big leap of talking. I shook my head and ran off to I don't know where. I could hear them chattering amongst themselves. I heard Seamus call out my name along with Madame Hooch. I stopped once I was far enough. I sat down hiding my face in my legs that were brought up to my chest. I heard running footsteps. They slowly became walking footsteps.

"Fran...It's alright," A familiar voice spoke up.

I felt the presence beside me. I stay hidden, not meeting my face with my twin brother's.

His arm went around my small figure, " Fran... I know you can do it. You are always better at magic than me. I mean I had potions and spells blow up on me on everyday basis. While you... you're bloody amazing. I know that was going to be a big leap for you to yell out up... But you have to pass the lesson somehow. Break from your shell Francheska."

I lifted my head looking at him watery eyed whispering, " You...you don't know what's it like Seamus... To be me. To be this shy. To have everyone look at you and just talk... You know I'm always 'fraid to talk."

He nodded taking what I said in sense. He stood up holding out his hand, " Well okay, then I'll ask Madame Hooch if you can do it to me only since talking infront of everyone without stutters is a huge step for ya."

I looked up at him and he smiled. That made me smile and I grabbed his hand.

He hoisted me up and I gave him a hug, " Thank you Sea..."

I wiped the excess tears that have fallen. He smiled grabbing my hand now leading me back to the grounds to a crossed arms professor and staring kids. He let go of my hand dropping me off in Hannah's care. He went to talk with Hooch about my lifetime problem.

She shook her head at first but gave in sighing, " Finnigan!"

I winced slowly looking at her. Seamus waved his hand, " Come on Fran."

I grabbed my broom and ran over to Seamus. Madame Hooch looked down at me with her piercing green eyes, "I want you two far but not far. So you can get comfortable Miss Finnigan. I need to still be able to see you."

I avoided her eye stare nodding. Seamus grabbed my hand and ran far but not too far. Madame Hooch nodded in acceptance.

Seamus looked at me, " Now Fran... Like Madame Hooch said you say up to make your broom come to your hand. Now give it a go."

I placed my broom on the ground and hovered my hand over it, "Up."

It went instantly to my hand. I know the other kids are watching. I smiled bringing a smile to Seamus' face.

Seamus gave a light tap to my shoulder, " See Fran you are better than me. It took me a few times of saying up to get it goin'."

Out ofthe corner of our eyes, hooch was summoning us back to her. I grabbed Seamus' hand smiling. I can do it. The rest of the lesson was easy till Blondie decided to go ahead and be a bad boy. He's not that bad looking. I rolled my eyes, he won't go for miss little shy who ran away from just people staring hard. This is not gonna end well though as some kid from Sea's house flew after him making Professor Gonagall come out and call for him. Madame Hooch came soon dismissing us. I appeared by Seamus' side gripping his hand.


	4. Chapter 4

That was some wild ride a few days ago. Slytherin blond decided to challenge the boy who lived. And what's another bad thing is that Neville's broom went haywire. My head rested against the table in the dining area. I don't want to get involved with everyone's shenanigans. I just want to learn and not talk to anyone or anything except well Seamus. I want this year over with. I felt a presence beside me. I peeked my eye out of my arms. It's seamus.

He poked my arm,"What's eating you?'

My voice was a whisper, "I want this year to be over with Sea. I don't want to go through any trouble. Just continue on with this school and be far from people as possible."

He sighed placing a hand on my back, "Please Fran, endure it for now. We'll see mam and papa soon. Plus we better be off. We have spell lessons now."

Hannah appeared smiling, "Come on Francheska. Let's head on."

Seamus eyed her then held out his hand, "I'm Seamus. Fran's twin."

Hannah's eye twinkled, "I'm Hannah. Francheska's friend from same house."

I noticed the eye twinkle. Oh dear. I stood up brushing my robes and started walking off without the two as Hannah would try to get to know Seamus.

Seamus noticed me gone and stood up as well, "F-fran wait u-up!"

I smiled to myself. It wouldn't be that bad though if those two got together in the future. I mean my best friend with my twin. That would be something. Hannah noticed Seamus was now chasing me and decided to chase after both of us.

* * *

><p>It took a bit but finally found spells classroom. I wanted to seat next to Seamus but I was rather too slow. Harry and the ginger sat next to him. I sighed so last person to go for is Hannah. I see her sitting some ways from the blond slytherin. That made the spot inbetween the two open. I walked across the room looking at Hannah. Once I got Hannah's attention, I pointed to the only empty spot beside her. She nodded smiling, "Come along Fran." Luckily blondie didn't notice. I headed to the stairs and went behind the seated people and plopped myself beside of Hannah and the blond. Blond looked towards my way when he noticed that there is a presence.<p>

He spoke, "About time, Goyle."

His eyes widened a bit as he noticed I was a girl and not his friend named Goyle. He gave off a smirk a bit, "Well who might you be?"

Hannah heard him started to talk with me and leaned forward, "None of your business Malfoy."

The blond kid, Malfoy glared at her but turned his attention back towards me. He held out his hand, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

I gave a nod and shook his hand. Now I remember his name. He said it to Harry before we went inside the dining area. I started to pay attention to the teacher but he was expecting me to say my name. My eyes looked at him at the corner of my eyes.

He stared at me, "Well since you won't tell me your name. I'll call you Silent girl."

His attention went back to the teacher. Okay so now I have a name by him. which is silent girl... he is not that creative. Professor made us do the windgarum leviousa spell to lift the feather. I noticed Seamus was having trouble. Well the whole lot was. It wasn't till Heromine had hers floating in the air. Professor seemed delighted.

I whispered a barely audioable sound, "Windgarium Leviousa"

My feather went in the air. I could feel osmeone smiling at me. My eyes met with Seamus as he gave me the thumbs up. He started to give it a go a few times and it ended up blowing up on him. I sighed. I guess I got to tutor him for a bit to get at least some right... I could feel Draco's eyes on me every once a while. I think I refuse to look at him as I know I might feel jelly in the legs as he is a nice looking person. I shouldn't even be thinking about this as i'm just 11. But hey a girl can have a crush right?


	5. Chapter 5

Spells was interesting. Although I do feel for Seamus. He kept blowing up his feathers. I gripped onto my school books as they keep wanting to slip out of my fingers. Footsteps were running after me. I glanced behind me and see it was my smut faced brother. I raised an eyebrow once his presence was beside me. He huffed, "Geez Fran, decide to take off like tha'? I had to catch up to ya from the guys."

I whispered, "I'm sorry..."

His face softened, "No..no it's quite alright Fran. Just don't run off like tha'. Dad wants me to keep an eye on ya."

I stopped walking looking down. I don't want Seamus to have the duty to keep an eye on me. I can handle myself just fine. Seamus stopped walking noticing that I wasn't beside him anymore. I could hear him inwardly sigh. His footsteps walked back towards me. I could see his black shoes in my blurred vision. I am independent when needs to be. Sure I am quiet and barely talk to anyone but I can handle my own. My shoulders start to shake. I heard Seamus place his books down. He spoke softly, "No Fran... Francheska... I... I didn't think before I said that..."

His hand presence started to inch closer to me. I moved away from him. I whispered with a hint of harshness, "I can handle me own Seamus! I do not need yer constant watch ova me."

My legs started to take out into a run. I could feel tears flood my vision. Stupid brother. Stupid dad. Over protective. I took twists and turns till I am back to my own house. Hufflepuff house. It is still taking some things to get used to. I whispered the password to the Fat Lady. She granted me entrance after a Feel better soon farewell. I took more turns till I am in my dorm room where I share with Hannah and two other girls. I plopped onto my bed dropping my books on my trunk. I buried my face into the pillow. My tears started to slowly soak up a particular spot. The dorm room's door opened then closed. Hurried footsteps rushed to my bed. I felt a comforting hand to my shoulder.

"Fran? Fran, are you alright? Do I need to beat up that Malfoy kid? Come on let's go, " it is hannah's voice. I feel her tug on my hand slightly.

I shifted to look at her. My blue green eyes met with her browns. I whispered, "It's not him..."

I sniffled. She gave me a questioning look, "Then who is it?"

I answered her quietly, "Seamus..."

Her eyes stared at me, "Your brother right? Your twin brother?"

I gave a slow nod. The wetness puddle from my tears rubbed against my dry part of my skin. I crinkled my nose at the feeling. Her face softened, "What happened?"

I nuzzled my cheek more into my pillow. I started to tell my story to her quietly, "Me dad and Seamus have always been protective over me. Since I have been wee small... well me dad gave Seamus the duty to keep an eye ova me. I can handle my own... Mam let's me be independent. I only ask fer help when I need it. Not all tha time. It's all because I am really quiet and barely talk as it is..."

Hannah's hand went to mine. She gave me a reassuring squeeze. Hannah gave me a small smile, "Don't worry Fran. He'll come around. No worries. You just got to work on your speaking. Maybe then they will let up. Who knows unless you try right?"

I gave another slow nod. I whispered, "I am too shy and scared to. I'll work on it. I have been working on it. Just this is the most I can go right now."

She gave an understanding nod. Hannah stood up bringing a big smile to her face, "Well I hear at tonight's dinner there is going to be a huge selection of sweets and yummy stuff. Feel up to it?"

I glanced down and shook my head. She sighed, "Alright then. I'll bring something up to you alright?"

I gave a nod whispering, "Thank you Hannah."

A big smile was brought back onto her face, "Anything for you Fran. You're my first friend here and I will help you along the way even if your brother may get annoying at times."

I let out a light chuckle. Her hand gave one last reassuring squeeze. With that, she turned her heel heading to the door. Before she left the room, she gave one last glance at me. I whispered, "I'll be okay promise."

She eyed me then she left for the dining hall. I let out a long sigh.

* * *

><p>Seamus noticed that his sister wasn't with Hannah when Hannah came to sit down with her house. He really have upset his sister. He sighed loudly. Dean looked up, "What's a wrong Seamus?"<p>

Seamus looked towards Dean, "Me sista. I have upset her... Now she would not come down for dinna."

Dean made an unsure face, "Well then I hope she and you fix your ties. It will be all okay Seamus. No worries."

Seamus bit his lip unsurely, "I wish that were to be true Dean but me sisa is a stubborn one."

Dean shook his head slightly, "Well good luck with that one then."

Seamus gave a shrug.

* * *

><p>I already changed into my pjs while the dinner was taking place. My back has met my headboard. I clutched onto my pillow. Rushed footsteps came through the halls. Three girls popped in the room. I raised an eyebrow. Hannah rushed towards me instantly, "A...A troll!"<p>

I gripped onto my pillow tightly. Another girl nodded her red locks bouncing to the nod, "Yes, Quirrell came in all panic like-"

Hannah finished, "Saying there is a troll in the dungeon. Everyone panic in the hall till Dumbledore yelled for the prefects to take us to our houses."

I nodded intently. Hannah looked like she remembered something, "Oh yeah I have some food for you."

She pulled out some food from her cloak displaying it in front of me. I smiled giving her my nod of thanks. I nibbled on a piece of apple. I swear things are getting crazy the more I stay here.


	6. Chapter 6

Seamus tugged on my hand, "Come on Franny, mam and dad is waiting for us."

I let out a light squeal. My voice came louder than it's used to, "Sea! You're pulling too hard!"

Seamus stopped having me bump into him. I gave him a look rubbing my nose. Bugger. He turned his head looking at me in shock, "Fran... your voice... that was louder than normal."

The next thing I know he jumped onto me smiling big. He made me drop my things onto the ground. The students that were around us raised their eyebrows. A particular blond caught my eye. He smirked at me as he walked past with his luggage behind him. I felt blood rush to my cheeks. He heard me. That slytherin heard me. Great. Seamus took a hold of my hand once again dragging me lighter now to head to the train station.

* * *

><p>I smiled big running towards my mother. Her arms enveloped around my small frame. Her face buried itself into my hair. I smelled in her scent- cookies. Mam loves cooking and baking. Every year around Christmas is when the baking really gets going. I'm surprised Seamus and I even dad aren't fat from it. I didn't want to let go of mam but Seamus complained, "You're hogging mam!"<p>

I felt mam chuckle and she wrapped an arm around Seamus so we both are sharing her. I heard dad chuckle, "Do I get no love missy?"

A smile was brought to my face as I wiggled out of mam's grip and jumped into dad's arms. He swung me in a circle. He placed me down gently. He bopped my nose, "So how is my little witchling?"

I spoke quietly, "Good! I excelled in my courses but Seamus had some difficulty with potions and levitating a feather. Poor feather got burnt to the crisp!"

Seamus heard me and he gave me a light shove, "Shove off Fran! Those spells just don't like me."

Mam placed a hand ontop of Sea's head, "It's quite alright Seamus. That have happened to me with a certain spells."

Seamus stuck his tongue at me. I stuck it back. Dad wrapped an arm around me, "Come along you two let's get home."

Smiles were brought onto our faces.

* * *

><p>The sweet scents of gingerbread men baking downstairs have woken me up. That means Christmas is here. I ran down the stairs passing a sleepy Seamus which mae him bonk himself into the wall. He rubbed his eyes shouting, "Fran watch it!"<p>

I skidded on the tile floor seeing mam in her apron holding out a pan with baked gingerbread cookies. Her finger pointed to a plate with gingerbread men already piled ontop of each other. I hopped up on a bar stool and grabbed a gingerbread man. I took a bite. I smiled to myself, "Thanks mam. They're wonderful."

She froze raising an eyebrow. She turned towards me, "You're not as quiet. Well you're still quiet but not as quiet."

Seamus hopped on a bar stool next to me, "She talked louder than that when I was dragging her bum to the train station at school."

He grasped a cookie taking a bite. He scrunched his nose up at me. I shook my head. Dad came in running a hand through his hair, "What's the hub bub?"

Mam smiled placing the cookie sheet ontop of the stove, "Franny spoke a little bit louder than normal."

Dad looked over at me where I am enjoying my gingerbread man. He stood next to my bar stool. His chin resting on his hands looking over to me. My eyes wandered to the curious father of mine. I raised an eyebrow. Dad continued to study me further, "Come on Francheska, talk. You know you want to~ Or you won't get anymore gingerbread men."

I saw his hand pull the plate away from my brother and I. Seamus spoke up, "Oi, why am I getting punished because she decided not to talk?"

Dad rolled his eyes throwing a gingerbread man to Seamus which he caught it. I eyed my dad and seamus. Meanie butts. Dad kept the gingerbread men plate away from me. I looked at mam. She held up her hands in surrender, "It's all up to you Fran."

I crossed my arms," Da, give the gingerbread men back."

A smile surfaced on dad's face. He ruffled my hair with his hand, "You're getting better. It's an improvement, not much but still an improvement."

He slid the plate back infront of Seamus and I. I smiled taking another gingerbread man. I nibbled on it. Dad picked Seamus and I up placing us ontop of his shoulders, "Time to open presents!"

Mam chuckled to herself as she finished up in the ktichen. Dad set me onto the couch and Seamus on the recliner. Dad digged through the pile tossing a present at a time to Seamus and me. I left the gingerbread man in my mouth. I started opening the present and it revealed to be mam's old quidditch cloak. She was also in Hufflepuff. She didn't become aware of my dad's presence till her 7th year which lead one thing to another and they became married so it has dad's last name on it. My finger tips lightly touched the stitching of our last name. I brought it up to look at it fully. Mam leaned on the couch, "Just when you decide to join the quidditch teach."

Seamus huffed, "Non fair."

Mam walked over to Seamus bopping his nose, "You're not a hufflepuff for one so it wouldn't work for you annnd I got you something as well."

Seamus tore open his present seeing it was the Finigian's family ring in a ring case. Seamus looked up at our parents, "T-thank you."

I looked at mam smiling, "Thank you!"

Mam ruffled through my hair. Dad spoke up, "Now seamus that is from both of us. Obviously you cannot wear it yet but it is when your fingers are able to wear it."

Seamus gave a nod. He closed the ring case with a snap. I stood up putting on mam's quidditch cloak. It is still a little big but it fits. Mam smiled, "You look wonderful, Fran."

I twirled around having the back end tail follow a second later. This is a wonderful Christmas. I sighed sitting down. In a few days we would have to be back at Hogwarts... I watched my family interact with each other. Dad popped another present infront of me. I smiled taking my little hands into the paper. Yep, this is a wonderful Christmas.


	7. Chapter 7

Hannah stole me away from my brother. She slipped in and slipped both of us out without him noticing. I gave her a look speaking in whispers, "He is going to get worried, Hannah."

She rolled her eyes giving a smile, "He can get over it. He had you during Christmas break, it's my turn."

Hannah lead me to a compartment where some Huffles are staying. Some of her friends lazed about. Susan Bones was staring out of the window. She's a halfblood like me. My eyes flickered to the two males, Ernest Macmillian and Justin Finch-Fletchy. They seemed to be whispering amongst themselves. Hannah smiled brightly, "Look who I snatched up!"

The males glanced up seeing me standing there with my trunk at my feet and my kneazle, Sammy in his carrier. They instantly went back to their whispers. Susan however smiled towards me, "Fran! It's so good to see you again."

Hannah maneuvered over to sit by the boys. She flicked their foreheads, "Oi! say hi too you dimwats."

They each mumbled a hello. We aren't on the greatest terms. I mean I barely talked to any of them except for Hannah and slowly starting to talk with Susan. I sat down beside Susan after I stored away my trunk and placed Sammy beside me. She gave me one last smile before turning her attention back to the window. I let out a deep breath. I don't see what's so interesting to scenery that goes by so fast it makes you dizzy. Hannah placed a hand ontop of my knee to gain my attention, "Fran, did you hear me?"

I shook my head. She repeated herself, "How was your Christmas?"

A smile came forth onto my lips as the memory of obtaining mam's quidditch cloak. Hannah's eyes perked up with interest, "What is it Fran?"

My voice came out as a whisper, "Mam gave me a quidditch cloak when she was a seeker for Hufflepuff."

Hannah became excited, "Are you going to try out next year?"

I gave a shrug and nod at the same time. I am not sure of it but I know I want to try out. She smiled, "I think you be best as a seeker, Fran."

I shrugged. Sammy gave a grumpy meow. I looked down at him eyeing the glaring kneazle. I heard him huff laying down in his carrier. I won. I was not going to let you out so you can torture any other human being you like to. Hannah noticed that I rather not talk anymore so she moved on to her next victim and that was Susan. Those two talked animatedly. The only time that ever happened to me was when I was talking to Sammy or Seamus. I let out a sigh, I want this year to be over with already.

* * *

><p>Arriving into the castle was life-threatening. Students were rushing towards their dormitories while others were too busy to hug their buddies. A shoulder pushed into me throwing me off my balance. I landed with a thump to the floor. I winced at the pain gathering up in my bum. I looked up seeing that one slytherin standing there. Apparently, he saw a person bump into and decided to stop and probably laugh at my fall. He looked around then back at me. He smirked holding out his hand. I stared at him and his hand. He growned rolling his eyes, "Grab it."<p>

I heard a voice echo down the hall, well kind of echo. Like I said there are many students in the hall. I heard running footsteps that is very distinct. A huff and puff was beside me, "There you are Fran."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye seeing it was Seamus. Seamus noticed the slytherin. Malfoy retracted his hand putting his nose into the air a bit, "Finnigan."

Seamus growled, "Malfoy, what did you do to my sista?"

Malfoy sneered, "I did nothing to your sister."

Great, I'm stuck in between a slytherin and a griffindor and everyone knows those two houses don't get along well. Seamus clenched his fists, "Obviously ya did since she is on da ground."

I picked myself up before any more bystanders decide to stop and watch the argument. I placed my arm around Seamus's shoulder. I whispered, "Sea come on. Stop fighting and let's go."

Seamus gave Malfoy one last glare before turning around tugging me with him. I glanced back to the slicked back blond who seemed to stare at me then he curled his lip in disgust. I looked forward again as Seamus was tugging me to the Hufflepuff dormitories. I could hear Seamus mumble underneath his breath. There is the protective brother I know and love. Sammy and my trunk should be already at my dorm room. I watched the students around me go about their business hurrying to finish any homework they may have forgotten or to see their long lost friends of the Christmas break. Seamus stopped having me bump into him. My eyes looked forward again seeing it's the Hufflepuff's house portrait. Seamus turned to me putting his hands in his pockets, "I don't want you near Malfoy again, Fran. He's a slytherin. Plus who knows what he would put into your mind."

My eyes narrowed. Strike two Sea. Strike two. Strike one was before the break when you announced to me of father's orders. Now this is strike two when you think i'm that delicate that I cannot handle a single person let alone a slytherin. If Seamus actually knew what was about to happen before he stepped in, he wouldn't believe me. He wouldn't believe a word that would come out of my mouth. Draco Malfoy was going to help me up after some person bumped into me. Of course he smirked and I found that odd. It might of been for his own gain or some sort but at least he held out his hand to help me up unlike some person I know standing before me. I spoke in a light whisper with a hint of anger, "Strike two Seamus. Good day, I'll see you when classes start."

I went around him and said the password. The portrait looked between Seamus and I and opened itself up to gain me access. I could feel Seamus' eyes stared into me. I walked in hearing the portrait close behind me. It may be slightly unheard of a Hufflepuff defending a Slytherin but we are loyal to our friends and people who we think are practically awesome. Malfoy isn't awesome but he did stop and lend a hand when no one else did. Sure he looked around to see if anyone is looking but he **still** lended a hand. I was suspicious or shocked when I saw his hand outstretched towards me. I know that he didn't want to ruin his reputation of helping a Hufflepuff but for some reason he risked it in front of half the student body to help a Hufflepuff. I want to know what his gain out of that would be but at the same time I don't really care. Hannah came down the stairs holding a grumpy Sammy. She was petting his fluffy fur. She smiled towards me, "Sammy was meowing like crazy when I came into the dorm so I let him out. He seemed pleased with that decision."

I eyed my kneazle. Sly bastard. Act all depressed and butt hurt that you are in a carrier for an X amount of time that you brought someone into your little trap. Sly sly little kneazle. Hannah stared at me frowning, "What's wrong Fran?"

I let out a long sigh meeting her eyes. I spoke quietly, "One word, Seamus."

Hannah continued to frown, "You two been going off the rocks lately, haven't you?"

I gave a little nod, "He's being a bit annoying lately. Before and After Christmas. During Christmas, he was an angel."

Hannah rounded towards me putting her arm around my shoulder, "No worries then, let's whip up some hot chocolate from the kitchens and sit in our dormitory and get ready for the soon to be school day."

I scrunched up my nose whispering sarcastically, "Oh great fun."

Hannah chuckled giving me a light shove bump, "Oh you, it'll be fun. Just you wait. You are starting to becoming more open with me and I like that. You are being what you do best and that's being you."

I shook my head giving a little smile. I grabbed her hand leading her to our dorm, "Come on now."

Hannah's eyes widened slightly then she smiled. My voice went a little bit louder than normal but it was still quiet. It was improvement like mam and dad have said.


	8. Chapter 8

_Meow._

What the hell?

_Meeeeow._

I rubbed my eyes lightly to open them from my slumber. I could see Sammy sitting beside me having his little fluffy face into my face.

_Meow._

I furrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Why is he meowing me like that? I looked around the room seeing it was empty. I gasped getting out of bed quickly. I slept in! I hurriedly changed into my hufflepuff robes and grabbed onto my school bag. I looked around the room trying to see if I am missing something. My eyes found the one thing I am missing... my wand. I rushed towards it grabbing it.

_Meowwww._

I stopped looking at Sammy. He mewed again then licked his paw. He's hungry. I groaned heading back to the feline. I pulled out his bowl and put some dry kibble into it. I spoke, "You better eat it Sammy. You are making me more late than I already am."

He responded by chowing down like he never ate before. I rolled my eyes, "Stop being a baby."

I saw his yellow eyes connect with mine before I turned around rushing out of the Hufflepuff house. It looks to be noon, so herbology. I could feel my robes start to slide off. I stopped pulling it back over my shoulder. I huffed. I know I am small and not fit but I should be able to do this, ya know? Run across the castle with a heavy school bag just after waking up. I tend to be different when woken up like I did. Out of shape more than usual, a bit crabby and tend to get annoyed real easy. I groaned as the bag is now rubbing my shoulder the wrong way. I continued my path till I'm outside Herbology's entry way. I could hear Professor Sprout talk about the different plants, especially Devil's snare. I don't want attention on me when I make a move in but I don't want to miss class either. I already missed 3 classes by my mistake. I swallowed the lump that have formed in my throat. Okay, heart beating fast. Check. Palms starting to sweat. Check. Hesitation to open the door check. I have to do this. I have to open this darn door. My hand went to the door and I pushed it open. Instantly the first year group's eyes looked over to me. Professor Sprout spoke, "Devil's Snare- Oh Miss Finnigian. It's nice for you to join us."

She gave me a gentle smile. I wouldn't meet anyone's eyes as I felt my face burn with intense heat. I glanced up and went over to sit between Susan and Hannah. I sat down keeping my head down so I don't have to meet anyone's eyes. I could feel some stares here and there. Hannah leaned closer to me. She whispered, "You said you were going to get up after I tried waking you up."

I became confused. I don't remember that nonsense. I glanced at her out of the corner of my eye whispering, "I don't recall that, Hannah. All I remember is sleeping and Sammy mewed at me for a while till I actually have gotten up."

I saw her face frown. She whispered, "We need to work on your waking up skills."

I gave a slight shook to my head. I don't want lessons on waking up. Normally I can wake up normally but for some reason I slept in. I do like sleeping, no doubt about that but ehhh...

* * *

><p>The year went by incredibly fast. I don't mind it. I like that. It means we aren't going to be first years anymore. It means we have been here for almost two years and we aren't the fresh meat that some older slytherins and griffindors call the first years. Summer isn't going to be enjoyable considering I have to share it with Seamus. I haven't talked to Seamus since that day when Malfoy was going to help me up. I even chose to sit with some fellow Hufflepuffs during the train ride home. A certain slytherin have walked by our compartment. We made eye contact but we both didn't make any movement of any sort. Just eye contact. I don't mind it, I mean really that boy has beautiful eyes. Hannah waved a hand infront of my eyesight, "Hey Fran~!"<p>

My eyes broke contact with the retreating slytherin. I looked over to the blond with a raised eyebrow. She took that movement as to repeat what she has said. She spoke, "I asked if you would like to come over to my home for a few weeks into the summer. I already wrote to my parents about it, and they would like to meet you. Mum's a witch and dad's a muggle. Ask your parents when you get home, please. I would love to spend time with one of my best friends."

A smile broke onto my face giving a nod. I spoke quietly to her, "I will ask mam and dad. I don't want to spend the summer with Seamus."

I scrunched up my nose at the thought. She frowned, "You two still haven't talked or made up?"

I shook my head and spoke quietly, "I know he wouldn't listen to me in the first place so I didn't even try. Plus he got it in his head that he thinks a person can easily persuade me into doing what they want. I'm not a stupid defenseless girl."

Hannah smiled nodding. She pulled me into a hug, "No worries we will have the best time during the summer. Forget everything that have happened during this year. Maybe by the time you'll see your brother that things would become good again."

I let out a sigh hugging her back. I whispered, "Maybe, but who knows what would happen..."

She pulled away giving me a reassuring smile. Susan came into the compartment holding a bunch of sweets, "Guess what I got~!"

She placed the sweets ontop of the table that we pulled up from the side of the compartment. I could see chocolate frogs, sugar mice, fizzy wizzys and liquorice all sorts. I took a chocolate mice as Susan got a sugar mouse and Hannah picked up a fizzy wizzy. I opened the chocolate frog and hold it into my hand not letting it escape. I smiled happily as I took a bite of it's smaller limbs. Milk chocolate. My favorite. I think I made the right choices of friends. I smiled towards the two as they smiled back.


	9. Chapter 9

**So i'm thinking of redoing the first chapter. Butttt I wonder what you guys think of this so far? Have any ideas with Malfoy and little ole Franny, share them :) I don't mind really. I love it when people give ideas or simply being positive. :)**

* * *

><p>Mam and dad granted me permission to stay with Hannah for a bit during the summer. Well mam did and dad was pouting most of the time. Overall, I am pretty excited. I finally made friends, ya know? I have people to hang out with other than Seamus which he still didn't apologize or try to talk with me since that one time infront of my house's portrait. Mam noticed it when we arrived on the platform that we didn't arrive together. However, she did get to meet Hannah who have walked with me to my parents so they know who she was and what not. I was packing up my clothes into my trunk to take with me when I go to Hannah's. Seamus walked into our room plopping onto his bed. i gave him a one second glance before busying myself with my trunk. It's already been a few weeks since we been back home. Seamus and I barely talked. Dad tried to get to the bottom of it while as mam let us be. She tried explaining to the man that we are starting to grow up and apart. It's normal for some twins to do this. I could feel Seamus' eyes burn a hole into my body. It is starting to make my blood boil. He has some nerve to stare at me openly and still will not talk. My hand threw down a sundress into my trunk. My eyes flicked up to him ,"What is it!"<p>

Seamus' eyes went wide. The second time he heard my voice rise. He scrunched up his nose, "I like my quiet sista betta. Where are ya goin'?"

I continued with the packing, "I ama goin' to Hannah's for the rest of the Summa. Mam's lettin' me go. I'll be headin' with her to Hogwarts when da time comes. Now if ya excus' me I got to finish here."

Seamus narrowed his eyes, "Ever since ya got yerself into Hufflepuff, ya been barely around. Ya been hangin' around em. And Malfoy, it look to me that you been gettin' chummy around him too."

I stopped looking up glaring at him. I didn't know my voice was rising as I rounded up on Seamus, "Ya listen here Seamus. I finally got some friends to hang about with. We are in two separate houses, Griffindor and Hufflepuff. 'course I won't be seein' ya. Malfoy is a surprisingly a nice boy when it comes down to it. Ya don't see it as yer houses clash too much. I am not goin' to let you bag mouth any of me friends and or Malfoy who tried helpin' me when I was bumped into unlike someone I know."

I saw Seamus' jaw clench. I could hear mam and dad's voices come down the hall quickly. Dad opened our bedroom door. Mam popped her head looking inbetween the two of us. Mam looked up at Dad and did a motion for him to get the boy and she get the girl. Mam walked over to me smiling, "Fran let's go on a walk alright?"

I sent one last glare to Seamus before looking at mam. I gave a nod. She held out her hand and I took it. She started leading the way till we both were outside. She shoved her hands in her pockets, "Now would you like to explain what is going on?"

I sighed running a hand through my thick hair. I looked back at the house as it was becoming smaller. I spoke quietly, "Seamus is driving me up da wall. He thinks I became distant and such since I became a Hufflepuff. I finally made friends who are willin' to speak to me. I spend most of my time with 'em. Seamus is too busy bein' a Griffindor who is too proud and brave for everyone's sake. A slytherin offer' to help me up when I was pushed down. Seamus thought it was 'em. I knew Seamus wouldn't believe me if I told 'em the truth like I did just now. I saw it in his eyes. He didn't like the fact."

Mam let out a sigh as one of her hands found my hair. Her hand gently weaved through my hair. She spoke this time, "I see... Ya two are growin' apart well more like you are growin'apart from Seamus. I am glad you are becomin' more independent. At first when I heard that little voice of yers downstairs, I wouldn't of believed it that it was you. However, please do keep yer brotha at yer side."

I scrunched up my nose. She saw the gesture and chuckled, "Hey now. Please fer me. I know he can be a handful but he is still yer brotha."

I sighed, "That he is but mam when will he be able to see that not all sytherins are bad. Sure it can be questionable with that particular slytherin but still he tried to help me up after I have fallen down."

She continued to run her hand through my hair. It has a calming effect. She spoke after a while, "Well miss, time will do tell. Hufflepuffs are particularly good finders. I believe that with people. Finding their goodness in them. Yer brotha might not see it till later but you believe in what you believe in. If you sense some type of goodness in a slytherin in all then that is extraordinary. Do be careful though, those slytherins can be sly nasty little snakes."

I nodded my head to what she was saying. Okay, I can be nice to Malfoy but be cautious in case something does happen. I don't think anything will. I am sure if he does have anything bad that I can bring goodness into him. Mam smiled down at me, "Let's get home shall we? We have to have a family dinner before you go to Hannah's."

I smiled brightly," Thank ya mam. Thank ya for lettin' me go to her house."

She turned around now leading me back to the direction of our home.

* * *

><p>Hannah and her mother came by through the Floo network. I smiled when she appeared in our chimney. I rushed up hugging the girl. She laughed hugging me back, "Missed me huh?"<p>

I stuck my tongue out at her. Hannah's mom smiled towards me. Seamus has crossed arms on the reclining chair. Hannah noticed it and whispered in my ear, "Still a grump is he?"

I gave her a nod. Mam and dad came from the kitchen meeting with Mrs. Bones. The three started talking as I took Hannah's hand to my and Seamus' room. I closed the door knowing Seamus wouldn't come up since he is still pouting .I plopped onto my bed next to Hannah. She looked at my room curiously, "I like your room. I see you share with Seamus."

I nodded speaking quietly, "Yeah, we always have been since birth. Don't mind it."

Hannah started petting Sammy who decided to join us on the bed. He started to purr into her lap. I rolled my eyes at the Kneazle. Sly bastard. Hannah turned to me smiling, "Ready for the rest of the summer?"

I smiled brightly nodding, "yeah. I brought some books to read and other stuff."

Hannah chuckled, "Reading? Oh you bore! We can do much more amazing things."

I stuck my tongue out, "As long you let me read at night."

Hannah nodded laughing, "Yeah yeah I will. I'm not the boss of you Fran."

I smiled in triumph. I win. This is going to be an amazing rest of the summer. Only a couple weeks left and then we ship off to Hogwarts. Mam said she would come with me when it comes to shopping for our second year. I'll see her again in a weeks time. I'm glad things are turning out wonderfully.


	10. Chapter 10

Hannah and I decided to head to the park to swing on the swings. It seemed a great idea till some muggles decided to join in rudely. A brunette haired girl who looks to be the same as the two of us crossed her arms in front of her with a little group of girls of our age and younger stood little ways behind the brunette. Typically I don't mind people much as long as I mind my own business but this girl looks to be a bully. Hannah stopped swinging digging her feet into the mulch. I glanced at her making me stop in my process of swinging. It seems to me that the two know each other. The brunette sneered, "I see Banana have made a new friend."

My eyes flickered to the group. Yep I was right, she is a bully. I had my own dealings with bullies when younger in a muggle school. Not fun. They would pull my hair, put gum in it, and many more things that ended up me with scratches and bruises. Seamus was always there to get them away but not enough that the wounds would still appear. I gripped tightly around the metal chains that held the swing up. Hannah looked up at the brunette, "What do you want, Chelsea?"

The brunette gave a sloppy smile, "Those swings. I want those swings for me and the girls."

Hannah glared at the brunette then sighed, "Come on Fran, we should head home."

I heard her get off of her swing. I don't like bullies. I never could stand up to them. However this time I feel it is different. I want to stand up to them. I want to protect Hannah. I don't want her to back down submissively. I shook my head at this situation. I spoke quietly, "No, we aren't leaving. We were here first and we just got here Hannah."

Chelsea snorted, "Look we got ourselves a quiet little thing. I see why you mix yourself with this one, Banana. Two defenseless losers."

I bit my lip when I heard Hannah sighing. I stood up clenching my fists speaking a little louder, "No, we were here first and we just got on these. Ya must wait yer turn and play on somethin' else."

Hannah turned to me looking bug eyed. I stood my ground as the brunette walked closer to me. She towers over me. Jeesh, I should of thought this through. The girl growled, "Looks like someone just got a bit loud. What are you going to do? Whisper to me little irish girl?"

Hannah spoke up, "Leave her alone! She isn't from here, she is with me Chelsea."

I could feel my hand itch for my wand but my wand is back in my trunk resting peacefully. Plus no underage sorcery is allowed. I unclenched my hands placing them in front of me, "All I'ma sayin' is we are to take turns. It's the fair way with all of this."

The brunette snorted, "Too bad I'm not all fair."

One second I'm standing and the next I'm on the floor. The chains seemed to cut the side of my head. I winced at the stinging. Normally, swings wouldn't of done that but I guess this one seemed to have a piece of metal sticking out on the side. I looked up seeing the swing swinging ferociously and this Chelsea girl smirking. Hannah stood in front of me, "Oi! That wasn't nice!"

I sat up wincing as my back is starting to grow pain sensations. I picked myself up placing a hand on Hannah's shoulder. She glanced behind me. I shook my head going back to my quiet self, "There's not point now. We tried. She has the upperhand unfortunately."

Hannah frowned when she looked at my forehead. I could feel a light trickle on the side of my face. Her hand found my hand and she started to take me away from that blasted place. The group of girls were laughing and I could hear the faint sound of the swings swinging. For once I stood up for Hannah and I and I get beaten. At least I already saw mam last week when shopping for supplies. She be worried from her head to her heels.

* * *

><p>The white bandage is aligned with my cut. After the cleaning a couple days ago, it wasn't that major. It was like if you cut yourself with a wee knife. Like a paper cut but a big deeper. That girl had some push. I gazed out of the compartment as the Hogwarts train seem to buzz by the scenery. Everyone seem to be back into swing. Laughter filled the air. Susan came back from dressing into her robes. She noticed the bandaged cut on my forehead as my bangs moved out of the way so it's into a person's view. Susan raised a worried eyebrow, "Fran what happened to you?"<p>

Everyone stopped talking. Hannah looked down. She was grateful that I took a stand and my voice started to improve but she didn't like the fact Chelsea have done this to me. She wished she could have prevented it. I sighed moving my bangs to hide the cut. My voice spoke quietly but it sounded loud as no one spoke, "Got banged up at the swings. Nothing really."

Hannah popped her head up staring at me, "She did more than that! She tried to get a hometown bully of mine off of us. She was pestering us to leave but Fran stood up to her. She was brilliant."

I shook my head, "Not that brilliant if I ended up with this cut."

Hannah scolded me, "Oh shush you, you stood up for both of us. Be proud you did something like that especially when your voice was louder than normal."

The boys now joined in, "Wait she was louder than she is now?"

Hannah nodded, "Yes, she raised her voice."

Susan smiled at me giving my hand a squeeze, "That's wonderful Fran."

I gave a little smile then looked back outside. I guess it is wonderful. I don't have to have professors get onto me for not speaking loud enough, especially Professor Snape. He seemed to love me when I do potions right however still gives the cold shoulder as I'm not in his house. Don't mind it though. I looked back towards the group speaking quietly, "How much longer till Hogwarts?"

Justin looked outside then back to me, "Just 10 more minutes. Gettin' anxious there Franny?"

I scrunched up my nose at the nickname he gave me. I know a couple who used that nickname but it isn't my favorite of all. I rolled my eyes, "I just want to get settled in that is all. I want to start this year well without havin' my brotha bein' all proud with his griffindor house."

Ernest laughed, "Good luck with that Franny."

Hannah smacked him with a daily prophet, "Oi, you can see she don't like that name!"

Ernest moved away from Hannah, "Hey stop that!"

I started laughing at their interaction. I think those two may develop a friendship that would later turn to a crush. Only one way to find out is with time. Sammy mewed loudly. I glanced at him in his carrier. He was glaring at me. I swear he better off to be a slytherin's kneazle but unfortunately I was stuck with him. I don't mind him no, I love him but sometimes he's a wee bastard. I sighed, these 10 minutes is going to be the longest 10 minutes that I went by yet.


	11. Chapter 11

**Sooo I finally got the awesome Get Jinxed song from LoL on my computer. I'm a happy camper. So yeah Thank you Beauty422 for reviewing :)**

* * *

><p>Every year we move to a different room as the first years join us for the year. By 7th year, we should have the room closest to the kitchens meaning we can easily go through the trap door some earlier 7th years made to sneak some food or drinks into their room. Lucky bastards, if I must say myself. I kept thinking of all the delicious food and hot cocoa I could have if I had the room right next door to the kitchen with the hidden door. I felt a nudge to my ribs. I looked up from my staring off to space spot to Hannah. She gestured to Professor Sprout who just entered the room. It seemed everyone already greeted her. I didn't listen in to what Hermione's answer to Sprout's question as Seamus locked eye contact with me. His eyes flittered to the bandage then back to my eyes. He is totally going to ask about that. I moved my eyes to look at the Mandrake in front of us. Professor Sprout gained all of our attention, "Now I want you to place on your earmuffs tightly around your ears. Hurry now."<p>

I grabbed my fuzzy grey earmuffs and firmly placed them over my ears. I don't see how this is going to help as I am sure everyone else as I can hear her well but still tiny bit muffled. She grabbed the mandrake and pulled it out of it's planter. I winced when it started to scream its cries. She placed the bugger into a pot and started placing dirt in its new home. A thump was heard across the table. My eyes glanced up seeing Neville have dropped to the ground. Fainted, I see. Hannah tapped my arm pointing to the mandrake in front of me as she firmly grasped hers. I let my gloved hand grasp around it's above ground trunk and pulled. Dirt started to fly everywhere as the mandrake flail around screaming. More screams filled the air as everyone's mandrakes, except for Neville's, was in the air and into new pots. I gently placed the bugger into its new home and placed dirt into the pot to keep the thing warm. I continued on till it finally quieted. Everyone finally got theirs to quiet down. I moved my earmuffs down smiling patting the leafs, "There you go, your new home."

Hannah chuckled rolling her eyes. I stuck my tongue out at her. She pulled down her earmuffs, "I'm only teasing you, Fran."

I shook my head at her. A certain blond caught my eye sight. He smirked when his icy blue eyes made contact with mine. I looked down to avoid eye contact. He's just a boy. A slytherin in fact. He can be nice, can he? I pulled my earmuffs off around my neck and place them down onto the table. Professor Sprout spoke up, "Now let's continue about the wonders of the Mandrake."

* * *

><p>I munched on a piece of bread while reading up on a potion that was needed to be done for Snape. It looks to be fairly easy. I undid my tie slightly so I have some breathing room. Hannah and Susan sat side by side on the other side of the table chatting away. I don't mind. It's company but they aren't really disturbing me with my studies. They were talking about some of the boys in our house. I find it rather young to go looking for someone but I know they wouldn't approach a boy till they're older. Nervous nellies they are. A loud chirp seemed to distract a few students. I glanced up seeing it's an owl. Someone pointed out it was that one weasely's owl. I saw it take a crash course into a bowl of snacks. Poor thing. I could see the weasely take the envelope out of its mouth. It looks to be a howler. My eyes flickered to Seamus who spoke next, "Oh look everyone, Weasley got a howler."<p>

I frowned. He became mean. I know he can tease me occasionally but it's harmless but that is making fun of someone who got into trouble. I'll wait till the howler is done scolding the weasley which I got his name is Ronald from the howler. The red envelope started to rip itself up and everyone continued to stare. I didn't stare at the red head, I stared at my brother. I stood up as to not excusing myself from the girls. Their eyes fell upon me as they watched me make way to the Griffindor table which was next to ours. I could hear Seamus now joking around. I stood behind him. Dean Thomas I believe his name was stopped laughing as to those around Seamus did the same. Seamus raised an eyebrow till he turned half way around. He saw me. I clenched my jaw in anger. He has no right to make fun of someone who got a howler. I pulled on his ear making him cry out. I whispered to him angrily, "Seamus, that gave ya no right to make fun of someone who just received a howler. Yer lucky mam didn't give ya one for bein' a jerk."

Seamus got out of my little grip on his ear. He began nursing it with his hand. He frowned glaring at me, "That hurt Fran!"

I crossed my arms. My voice got a little louder than normal, "That gave ya no right. Ya are me brotha and I know ya not like this at all."

Seamus stood up leaning towards me. He is getting into my personal bubble. We are both of the same height, surprisingly as I'm the female one. His voice start to get a wee louder than mine was, "Ya are my sista but ya changed for worse. Give me my sista back."

Dean looked between the two of us then to the guy next to Seamus. I huffed keeping my voice to the same loudness it was before which isn't that loud but loud enough that some people at the Griffindor table can hear it, "Mam said to keep ya close but I don't think I can with ya bein' a complete arse."

The guy beside Seamus stood up putting an arm between the two of us. He faced Seamus, "Woah there, Seamus. Take it down a notch. Calm yerself down."

I felt a tug of my hand and glanced back seeing it was Hannah. She is pulling me back to the Hufflepuff table. I know most have quieted down from the howler but they are for sure to have quieted down when Seamus' voice started to rise in volume. Seamus glared at me. I broke away first. Hannah was ushering me to sit down back to my potions book, "Come on Fran, let's get back to potions."

* * *

><p>A voice called forth to me, "Oi, Finnigian!"<p>

Susan, Hannah and I stopped our tracks. I glanced behind me seeing it's the blond slytherin and his two friends that seem to follow him everywhere. Hannah scrunched up her nose, "What is it Malfoy?"

Malfoy looked between the two of us before finalizing his stare with Hannah, "I just want to talk to Finnigian. Alone."

Susan was about to respond till I interrupted quietly, "No it's alright. I'll be fine. I'll meet up with you in D.A.D.A."

Hannah stared into me then she grabbed Susan's arm, "Come on before the good seats get taken."

Susan looked between the two of us. Malfoy looked at his goons and gestured them to head off to D.A.D.A too. Malfoy's eyes flickered back towards me once he saw the four have left. I adjusted my books uncomfortably. Malfoy spoke, "I saw what you did to your brother the other day. I didn't think a Hufflepuff such as yourself could handle that."

I felt my face get red slightly. Not enough to it is noticeable at first glance. I spoke quietly, "He was bein' a jerk and that wasn't him. That wasn't my true brotha."

Malfoy shrugged, "That one time I was going to help you up from a 6th year bumping into you last year, don't mention it to anybody."

I looked up at him seeing his grey blue eyes. I spoke quietly, "Seamus didn't believe me in the first place. I coulda guessed ya didn't want yer pride and reputation get ruined."

He tched, "Griffindors think they know everything."

I looked down. I know he is talking bad about the griffindors especially my brother but right now I am not sure if I have a brother anymore. Being in different houses really tore us apart from each other especially when this specific slytherin appears every now and then. I spoke up, "We...We should get to D.A.D.A. I hear that one author or some sort is goin' to be teachin' it."

Malfoy just started walking leaving me behind. I sighed. I know it was too good to be true that he would be nice to me. I started walking to the classroom. I noticed he didn't move incredibly far from me as he kept secretly glancing behind him. I heard him groan loudly before he walked back to me grabbing my arm and now dragging me to the classroom. He spoke with a slight stern to it, "We are going to be late if you keep lagging behind like that."

What is this? Can this be the start of a weird friendship that he is nice but isn't nice to me but is willing to put some things on the line to help me or some sort? By the time we arrived, there were two seats left. One for me and one for him. I noticed Seamus and some others looked at the door when it opened. I looked around, the teacher isn't here yet. Good. Not late. I met Seamus' eyes. He glared down at me and then at Malfoy who was still holding my arm as he pulled me into the classroom. I weaseled my arm out of his grip and hurriedly took my seat in between the girls. I ignored the glare of Seamus and wait patiently for the professor to enter the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Of course knowing me I have ideas for when they are older... and I know some stuff I want to add in isn't in that time frame but till our real time frame but I want to add it in...**

* * *

><p>The first D.A.D.A class we had with Gilderoy Lockhart was... how I say it nicely... stupid. I couldn't really put it nicely. I feel he didn't know what he was talking about. I took it in my hands to read the D.A.D.A book before school term have started. I know about cornish pixies. And I know for fact that he shouldn't of released them during class. They could of dealt injuries to us as it hanged poor neville on the chandelier. The man tried speaking off a spell that obviously didn't work. The coward had ran off to his office. I was going to mention a spell but Hermione already have beaten me to it. I had left the classroom once it looked like Hermione had it under control. She wouldn't want me bothering her when she's busy prancing around her magical abilities as a wonderful student. I was stopped by Seamus after everyone had ran away from the pixies. I didn't like that much..<p>

_"Oi! Fran!"_

_I turned around seeing my male counterpart running towards me. I stopped gripping onto my books tightly. I don't want to talk to him. Not after he decidely have shouted across the great hall that I have turned for the worse and such. In my opinion I think I turned for the best. I am now slowly I mean slowly getting out of my shell with the help of my fellow Hufflepuffs. He grabbed my hand tightly, "What was that back there with Malfoy?"_

_I tried to weasel my hand out of his grip but unfortunately it wasn't successful. My face hardened slightly, "Nothin'."_

_He eyed me, "That sure didn't look like nothin'. He had his hand grippin' onto yer arm Fran!"_

_I sneered, "At least he had the decency to try to be there fer me in some freakishly way unlike someone I know."_

_He spoke up, "I have been there fer ya, Fran!Why are ya defending him?"_

_I looked around noticing some bystanders slowing their walk to listen in. I tried to get my hand out of his grip. I could feel it slip slightly as his palms were starting to sweat. I glared at him, "Ya have not Seamus. All ya have been doin' is puttin' me down and don't think me openin' up is a good thing. I finally have friends Seamus. I can finally stop hidin' behind ya."_

_I felt his grip loosen. My hand have fallen back to my side. I turned my body to walk away. I glanced back, "I was defending him because there is more to see than him being a bully. Not everyone is willing to see that. I am willing to."_

_I know of his exploits with the Potter gang. I know he doesn't like Griffindors that well. Any slytherin doesn't like Griffindors. I walked away from my twin brother leaving him to glare at my retreating back._

* * *

><p>I feel Seamus doesn't understand that I don't really need him much. Sure I'll need him whenever time comes but like I have told him I finally have friends. I don't have to hide behind him when someone picks on me. A voice filled the common room, "Listen up Hufflepuffs! We are holding an audition to the seeker position. If you're up with it, talk with me or some of the other quidditch players."<p>

I looked up seeing some interested witches and wizards wanting to take up on the position. I closed my herbology book and headed to the captain, Kiera Williams. Her eyes brightened at my presence, "Hey there Francheska."

I gave a small smile speaking like I normally would...quietly, "Hey. I want to audition for the position."

She raised her eyebrow amused, "You're good with the broom?"

I gave a nod, "More than anything well other than some classes but still."

She gave me a nod, "Alright well auditions are held today at the fields. Griffindor already booked the quidditch fields so we have to just simply have a little race on who's faster. Be at the field where first years first learn their flying skills before lunch."

Kiera gave me a wink as she tended to other questions from other huffles. I smiled brightly heading up to my dorm room. Hannah and Susan were lounging on their beds. Their heads perked up when the door opened and closed. I rushed towards Susan's bed since she isn't sprawled out on her bed. I bounced excitedly when I sat down. The two raised their eyebrows in question. Susan spoke up, "What got your knickers in a twist?"

I clutched my book tightly, "I'm audtioning for the seeker place at noon today. I think I have a chance."

Hannah chuckled, "Okay so to get you to speak like at an everyone else's volume is to get you mad or excited."

I stuck my tongue out at her, "Shush you. I'm nervous but excited about this. I want to become a seeker. I told ya mam gave me her quidditch cloak and I want to wear it to make her proud."

Susan bumped shoulders with mine laughing, "You will make her proud Fran! Even though you were really shy and quiet in first year with broom lessons but you managed alright."

Hannah sat up glancing around till her eyes landed on my broom, "You need to get going soon though. It's about 11. You said noon right?"

I gave a nod, "I know but I want ya two to come with."

Susan went over to Hannah's bed and hugged her, "She wants us to support!"

I gave her a look, "Of course you gits I want ya to support. Ya me best friends. Please."

Hannah gave a little laugh, "Course we will come. We might embarrass you though."

I felt my face get slightly red, "P-please don't!"

Susan smiled slyly, "I think that's a yes Hannah."

I shook my head. My hair whipped back and forth a second after the movement. Hannah jumped on me hugging me, "Okay we won't but we still will encourage you and cheer for you."

I laughed a bit, "Okay thank ya."

* * *

><p>I tied my hair into a pony tail. The curls cascaded down from the tail. I gripped onto my broom looking around at the competition. There is only a few of us. Thank god. There is only five of us and that is including me. Kiera stood at the start line, "Alright come line up. I'll say go and you lot will go to the end where one of our beaters are standing."<p>

I walked to the start line as everyone else had walked there. I looked forward seeing the distance between me and the beater. Great. That is some long ways down. Maybe a kilometer. I could hear Hannah and Susan calling for my name. I glanced at the two out of the corner of my eye. They were waving their hands in the air. We mounted our brooms and we went like bullets when Kiera yelled out a go. I focused more on the end line. Before I know it I felt pats on my back and my name being called. I have no idea what is going on till I was pounced by my two friends. Hannah spoke excitedly, "You're the new seeker Fran!"

Kiera broke apart the surrounding group smiling. She held out her hand, "Welcome to the team Finnigian."

I looked up at her and smiled brightly. My hand shook hers, "Thank you!"

Those who aren't used to my voice piping up were shocked. Kiera chuckled, "Tomorrow we booked the quidditch fields to practice. We got some time to train you before our match."

I gave a nod taking in the information. I remembered something, "I already have gotten a quidditch cloak. Me mam gave me hers in hopes I join one year."

Kiera smiled, "Alright then. Well see you tomorrow new seeker."

She winked as she turned around heading who knows where. Susan gave me a tight hug, "Congratulations Fran!"

Hannah hugged both of us, "Yeah! Now we are friends with the seeker. This is exciting."

I chuckled, "Oi shove off ya lot. I just became the seeker."

Hannah grabbed my hand tugging me to I have no idea, "We got to share this with the boys."

I groaned, "Do we have to?"

Susan looked back at me, "Of course!"

I groaned as I let them drag me to where ever the males would be at.


	13. Chapter 13

For some reason every person of the student body even some professors were heading into a direction. We had finished our dinner. I happened to be tagged along. I looked around to see if I knew anyone till I saw Malfoy standing beside me. He gave me a glance then continued forth. Looks like his reputation hasn't been hurt by me. I mean Seamus does not believe me in the first place so he wouldn't say anything. I haven't told Hannah or Susan since he has asked of me not to tell a soul. It's weird to keep that away from them. I want to but I couldn't. I don't want to break his trust. We all came to a stop. I looked up seeing red streakings on the walls. Draco spoke up, "Enemies of the heir, beware."

He looked over to Hermione, "You'll be next mudblood."

I frowned. I never liked that word. No one does. Only people who use it is slytherins and some purebloods out there. Out of view I nudged Draco in the ribs. He moved slightly but didn't make note of it. Filch shouted in question, "What's going on here? Go on make way make way."

He pushed through the crowd of students. He gave a nasty look to Potter. Filch looked up seeing his precious cat hanging by the tail stunned, "Mrs. Norris?"

He stared down at Potter, "You... you murdered my cat."

Of course Potter denied it. He has no ability to kill his cat. It's obvious that his cat is stunned. Filch was in denial... I saw Draco smirk slightly. I nudged his ribs again. This time he glanced back. I gave him a look. He raised an eyebrow in question. I shook my head. Filch was shouting at the black haired boy. Dumbledore spoke up having everyone turn around. I felt a tug to my cloak sleeve and saw it was a pale hand. Malfoy's hand. He tugged me to the sidelines as everyone made way for Dumbledore and McGonagol. Dumbledore saw the writing on the wall. He gave an order to us students, "Everyone will proceed to their dormitories immediately. Everyone except you three."

He gestured to the potter trio. I felt a tug at my hand when everyone turned to head to their dormitories. I glanced down seeing a pale hand tugging on mine. I followed it's arm to the owner which was Malfoy. He hid our hands from view as he continued to tug me along. He let go when the the crowd started going different ways. He turned around, "Go on, get to your house."

I was going to question him till his lips went to a straight line. He spoke up, "I said get on!"

Others didn't hear him but I know for sure I heard him. I found Susan in the crowd. I rushed towards her but not without a glance behind me to the blond slytherin. He watched till I was out of his sight. He went with his goons. I grabbed Susan's hand. She looked spooked till she saw whose hand it was. She squeezed my hand gently, "Come on we better hurry."

I let her drag my body to our house dormitories. My mind kept drifting back to why Malfoy is being nice in his own way to me...

* * *

><p>Professor McGonagall started our class by mentioning we are going to transform animals into water goblets. She spoke the spell, " Fera verto."<p>

The bird changed into a water goblet. She looked around the classroom for her victim of trying it out first. She spoke up, "Ah Mr. Weasely."

Ron gave her a nod, "Fera verto."

His rat turned into a hairy goblet with a tail sticking out of it. I scrunched up my nose. Hermione raised her hand, "Professor... I was wondering if you could tell us anything about the Chamber of Secrets."

Everyone looked up expectantly at the professor. She looked around us, "Very well. You all know course that Hogwarts was founded over 1,000 years ago by the four greatest witches and wizards of the age... Godric Griffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw and Salazar Slytherin."

She paced around the room slowly, "There was three of the founders that coexisted quite harmoniously however one did not. Salazar Slytherin wished to be more selective about the students admitted into Hogwarts. He believed magical learning should be kept within all magic families in other words purebloods. Unable to sway the others... He decided to leave the school. Now according to legend... Slytherin had built a hidden chamber in this castle known as The Chamber of Secrets. Well shortly before departure he sealed it. Until that time his true own heir entered the school. The heir alone would be able to open the Chamber...and unleash the horror within though by soon doing perge the school of all those who are unworthy to study magic..."

Wouldn't get halfbloods as well as we aren't purebloods? I swallowed. I refuse to listen any longer. I don't want to know of the horrors what this may bring. I involuntary shivered. Susan noticed it. She grabbed my hand squeezing it lightly. I glanced at her. She whispered, "Halfbloods wouldn't get hurt. They have pureblood in them. It would ignore us, Halfbloods."

I whispered, "I hope so..."

I'll believe her. The class became dismissed when the professor noticed all of us start to get uncomfortable by the tale she told us. I feel like that isn't a legend...I feel it's true. I felt a light bump to my side. I looked up seeing it was Malfoy. He spoke, "Watch it Finnigian."

His tone and his eyes are different than how they normally are. Whenever he would say something to that potter kid, it sounds jerk like. But this tone it seems to me that it has a slight gentleness to it. Of course no one noticed as Hannah and Susan glared at Malfoy. His goons seemed to be snickered. I caught a glance from the blond haired boy. His eyes gives something else. It's reassurance. I think he might of saw me have a little panic attack to my ownself when McGonagall was explaining the Chamber of Secrets. I felt a small smile form on my lips. He looked away to continue walking down the hall. Hannah saw my smile and frowned, "What are you smiling about?"

Susan drew her attention over to me and her when Hannah brought up that topic. I glanced at the two shrugging, "Oh nothin'. I just feel like there is going to be some goodness from our years at Hogwarts."

Hannah looked at me weird, "You're weird...but that's why I like you. Come along there's a quidditch match between slytherin and griffindor. I gotta see this."

* * *

><p>I told Hannah and Susan to go on without me. I'd catch up with them at the game. Mistake. I am not sure where to go since every stand looks to be filled. I could see the students on their brooms. My eye caught the snitch and then the bludger that decided to go rouge. That isn't good. I hope that wouldn't happen with me when I'm on the field. I gripped tightly on my bee colored scarf. The bludger seemed to keep following Harry. I looked around in hopes to find a spot. The speaker announced, "Harry Potter have caught the snitch! Griffindor wins!"<p>

I bit my lip. Unfortunate. People started coming out of the stands and rush out. I apparently got stuck in between the Griffindors and Ravenclaws as all I saw was red and blue. A ravenclaw ran into me which lead to me falling onto the ground. I swear this is becoming a habit here... I felt the gravel rub against my skin. I winced. I waited till everyone cleared out to stand up.

"Fran!"

I turned my head to the voice. I sighed in relief when I find it is Hannah and the gang. Justin held out his hand. I took it as he pulled me up. Ernie gave a little hcuckle, "I swear you are getting clumsier and clumsier each year."

I stuck my tongue out at him. I dusted off my cloak and skirt. Susan gave a look at Ernie, "We only been here for 2 years you idiot."

Ernie made a face at her and she did one back at him. I chuckled shaking my head. This is why I love being in the Hufflepuff house. We are different, yes but we fit with each other. We have our weaknesses and our strong points. I am good with potions as Hannah is good with D.A.D.A and Susan is wonderful with Muggle Studies. The boys well, they are hanging in there. We help them out when we can. It means nothing to us to help out a fellow puff. It's quite nice. Justin joked, "You shoulda seen it Fran. Malfoy got nearly hit with the bludger. He wiped out when trying to avoid it."

I gave him a look, "That isn't somethin' to joke 'round about Justin."

Susan gave him a light shove as Hannah gave him a dirty look. Ernie spoke up," He's heading to Madame Pomfrey right now so is Harry. Now he got a problem. His bone went missing when Lockhart gave a spell on his arm. Bloody messed it up if I have to say."

I glanced down at my fiddling fingers. I know I couldn't see the blond slytherin in the infirmary as it would cause rumors. I don't want to hurt his reputation. However, I do want to know if he is okay. He is nice in his weird way to me. He shows some concern for me when my brother decided to become a wee prick. Hannah placed her arm around my shoulders, "Well since the game is over and done, let's head to the common room. I am sure the elves have placed fresh hot cocoa down for us."

Susan grabbed the boys' hands dragging them off, "Let's go before they start to get cold and the best ones with all of the marshmellows are gone."

I noticed Hannah didn't start moving when I was about to follow the three. Hannah gripped onto my shoulder gently. She glanced at me, "You're worried about Malfoy huh?"

I raised an eyebrow, "What...What do you mean?"

She gave a half smile, "You're into Malfoy."

I shook my head softly, "No. He's just a nice person... I know not to others but to me he is. That time when he bumped into me and said watch it. His tone is different and he lightly, barely at all bumped into me. Plus his eyes gave it away. It was reassurance. I am worried yes but I am not one to have rumors start about a wee Hufflepuff and a Slytherin actually getting along or worse thinking we are together. It's not any of that. Well I guess we do get along in a weird way but it's not normal. I just see there is some good in him and he needs someone to help him find it and bring it out."

Hannah started laughing, "When is anything with you normal? You're the shyest quietest and weirdest girl I know. And this is why I like you my little Chessy, you like to take care of anyone and see to it that they show their true potential."

She turned serious as she looked forward to where everyone went, "But if he hurts you in any way possible, I cannot say for his safety."

I gave her a light shove, "I doubt that would happen. We better hurry Hannah, the hot cocoa might be gone by the time we get back to the common room."

Her face struck with worry, "Not the hot chocolate! I hate bargaining with the elves to make more and with more marshmellows."

I chuckled, "How about I handle the bargaining?"

She smiled brightly, "That is brilliant Fran!"

I am glad Hannah isn't being like well everyone else when it comes to the slytherins. I am sure she doesn't like them but she wouldn't hold it against me. I see that now. I see that I can talk with her about anything that deals with Malfoy. Sure there might be some stuff that is secretive like the whole him holding his hand out to me thing. He asked me to well more like told me not to tell anyone but I still wouldn't tell a soul. On the way to the Hufflepuff common room, I had a smile plastered on my face. I am glad I can confide into someone during my years here at Hogwarts.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you Beauty442 :)**

* * *

><p>I fiddled with my robes as we all stood around waiting for the professors to come about. I looked up and saw a certain grey eyes glancing my way. We stared for a moment before I looked at the walking Lockhart on the dueling stage. I scrunched up my nose. He isn't that reliable...<p>

His voice boomed over the students' chatter, "Gather around. Can everybody see me?"

I rolled my eyes mumbling, "Of course we can with that false huge ego of yours."

Hannah glanced towards me. She stifled a laugh. Lockhart continued to walk towards the end of the platform, "Can you all hear me? Excellent."

This teaching job is getting to his head. He turned around pretty dramatically, "In light of the dark events of recent weeks... Professor Dumbledore has granted me permission to start this little dueling club to train you all up!"

Great...are we becoming little soldiers now? It may be to protect ourselves but right now I feel as if we are in basic for the military. I started to tune the man out when he ended a sentence with train you all up. I know he would probably brag about his stupid books. Mam likes the books, and even finds the man dreamy. Some girl students feel the same. Me on the other hand, I find him quite annoying and his ego needs to be popped by a needle. A very thin but big needle that can be shoved up his-. My thought have been interrupted when he mentioned Snape was joining him. My eyes flickered towards the other end of the stage. Snape in a way does favor me however he doesn't. It's a weird relationship. He is my favorite teacher along with Professor Sprout. Those are the only two professors I enjoy being around with. I guess cause I excell in potions that Snape is my favorite. Sprout well she is my head of my house. She's nice, a good person to talk to. Snape shouted, "Expellarmus!"

Lockhart was hit in the chest and landed on his back. Serves him right for boasting about his adventures. There's no way that wee man able to do all of those things. Lockhart looked like he was a kicked puppy when he got up. I ignored what Lockhart was saying and paid attention to Snape. Snape spoke, "I think it is prudent to teach the students to block unfriendly spells Professor."

I gave a light nod. My head snapped to the end of Snape as he announced Malfoy would be dueling against Potter. Hannah chuckled. I gave her a look and a light shove to the side. Hannah whispered, "Worried that your blond boyfriend would get hurt by the oh great potter?"

I gave her a look and whispered harshly, "He isn't my boyfriend Hannah. I just want to bring the good in him out so people would stop thinking negatively about the boy."

My eyes flickered to the bowed boys. I noticed out of my eye that Seamus was smiling like an idiot. I huffed. I didn't pay attention to the duel as Harry was flung across the stage. My eyes met with the proud grey ones. I gave him a look. His eyebrows went up then down. Harry sprouted some spell which flew Draco into the air then on his bum. I bit my lip unsure about this duel.

Draco shouted, "Serpensortia!"

I raised an eyebrow at that one. Of course he would choose that since he is of slytherin. A snake sprouted out of his wand hissing lightly. He moved smoothly across the stage. Lockhart said the wrong spell as that is not the right counter spell for Serpensortia... My eyes followed the snake that was blasted into the air then onto the ground. My eyes widened when I heard Parseltongue. My eyes flickered quickly to Harry then to Justin where the serpent is heading towards. I stared at the snake. I didn't bother to move from Justin. I gripped onto his cloak sleeve. I started tugging on it. I whispered slightly loud, "Justin!"

The snake turned to Harry and the two had a staring contest. Justin looked at Harry, "What are you playing at?"

I stared at Harry with a look that was disapproving. The only one who speaks Parseltongue is He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I tugged on Justin's sleeve to gain his attention. He looked over to me seeing my worried expression. His mad freaked out expression changed to a soft tone. He spoke softly, "I'm fine Fran. Don't worry."

My lips went into a straight line. Hannah gave Justin a look. He saw it and then looked at me holding his hands up, "I'm fine really! No harm have been done."

I let go of his sleeve then crossed my arms. He still seem to be mad with a hint of freaked out. I eyed the boy in front of me. His arms went around me to give reassurance to me. I know he is a muggle-born. I know that whatever is in that Chamber is after muggle-borns. I don't want one of my friends to be targeted. I undid my arms and hugged the boy in front of me. I buried my face into his cloak and whispered, "I am worried that whatever is lurking would be after you."

Justin pulled away giving me a light shove that nearly tipped me over. It was a light shove. He smiled, "Nothings going to get me Fran. Stop your worrying. It seems lesson has been dismissed so let's head to the ktichens and grab a little snack eh?"

I shook my head, "I gotta study Justin. I'm sorry but I got to raincheck on that."

He frowned, "You were worried and now bailing on me?"

I chuckled giving a light shove to his shoulder, "Tonight, we all can have a snack and give stories or somethin'. Promise."

He held out his pinky. I rolled my eyes smiling. My pinky hooked with his and we pinky promised to it. He smiled putting an arm around Susan and Hannah leading the two and Ernie out, "Well my lovely ladies let's head on out. We have to leave as we cool kids gotta get out."

I rolled my eyes giving a little laugh. I looked around the dueling room. I am looking for a certain someone. My eyes fell on my brother who was leaving with Dean. I headed over to him tapping his shoulder. He stopped talking to give me a glance. I crossed my arms whispering, "I need to talk to you."

He raised an eyebrow," I'm sorry can't quite hear you."

I frowned. You're pulling that game... Dean frowned also. I am guessing he disapproves of our little fight. I wouldn't say little as it has been weeks since I last spoke with my twin. I looked between the two boys then my eyes rested on Seamus. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. He knows I hate this when he plays this. Dad had to talk sense into him a couple times when he decided to do this. Unfortunately, Dad or mam aren't here.I felt tears sting my eyes. It frustrates me. I felt my feet take off. I have no idea where I am going but I am going to be no where near him. I was going to tell him that he should be careful with Dean. Dean is a muggle-born. He may be at risk. My feet stopped at a tree in the courtyard hidden from view from students who seemed to be wandering. I kicked the tree whiched ended up of course a hurt foot. I sat down rubbing my shoe as I felt the tears start to come down. Light footsteps seem to come to my ears. I looked up seeing a certain blond standing some ways. He looked unsure. He spoke up, "You alright?"

I looked away hugging my legs, "I'm fine."

I didn't hear him till I felt an intense stare in front of me. I looked up seeing Draco perching like an owl giving me an intense look. He frowned, "Doesn't look it, Finnigan."

I looked away wiping my eyes with my cloak sleeve. I felt his finger poke my covered knee. I turned my head back to him. Draco sighed, "Stop moping. Sure your brother is a git but don't let him get to you."

I scrunched up my nose at the insult he gave my brother. Draco rolled his eyes, "You've been at odds with him since the beginning of the year. I don't understand why you gave me that face."

I spoke quietly, "He's still my brother."

Draco spoke, "But you're at odds right now. Plus have he really been there for you? To me, I think he isn't being such a brother."

I looked away knowing he is right. Seamus has been mean to me since the end of our first year. I felt Draco poke my knee again. I looked back at him. He is the reason. Seamus doesn't believe Draco has some good in him. Just look at him now. He's trying to comfort me in his own way. I let my legs go down and leaped onto Draco. I hugged the boy. He feels to me that he isn't sure what to do. I hid my face into his cloak, "Thank you so much. Really."

I felt him untense slightly and gave me a returned hug. I pulled away from him quickly looking around to see if anyone have seen it. Draco propped himself up with his elbows. I answered his questioning gaze, "Don't want to ruin your reputation. A hufflepuff mixing with a slytherin. That's unheard of."

Draco shook his head. He sat up giving me a quick hug. While he was hugging me, he whispered, "Just don't cry anymore. It doesn't make you pretty."

I chuckled hugging him back. He pulled away looking around, "See you around."

I gave a nod. A smile was left on my face as I head back to Hufflepuff's Common room to go to the promised snack time with the gang.


	15. Chapter 15

I looked around the common room seeing a person is missing. I frowned, "Where's Justin?"

Hannah looked up from her hot chocolate, "He said he was going to look for you after he dropped off a book at the library. He wanted to make sure you'd be safe."

I already changed into my pjs, "I want to look for him. Wouldn't he be back by now? Plus I already crossed paths with the library."

Susan looked unsure, "It's already getting close to curfew. He'll be back no worries Fran."

I bit my lip," But like you said it's already getting close to curfew. I say we should find him before he gets in trouble with the prefects."

Professor Sprout came rushing in the common room, "Gather around Hufflepuffs!"

I glanced over at the trio in worry. Ernie spoke up, "Awww man Justin made the house lose points."

Professor Sprout gave him a scolding look, "Now now, I have some news. It would seem that one of our Hufflepuffs have been petrified. His name is Justin Flich-Flechtley. I suggest you all to have partners when traveling through the halls. No one should be by themselves. Please be safe everyone."

I froze in my spot. Hannah grabbed my hand. I didn't noticed till she grabbed my hand. Professor Sprout was left with some questioning students. I stood up and ran off. I ran to my dormitory. I buried my face in my pillow. I am the reason why Justin was out longer. He went to make sure I came back safe after he dropped off a book. I am the one who became at fault when he became petrified...

* * *

><p>I feel guilty. Still. It's been a few weeks. His body is sitting well laying stiffly in the infirmary. I fiddled with my broom as we await to join the Griffindors for a match of quidditch. Kiera nudged me, "Nervous eh?"<p>

I shook my head speaking quietly, "not really. Things on me mind is all."

Kiera frowned slightly. She was going to speak til Professor Sprout appeared, "Listen up. Quidditch has been canceled. There was another incident. I suggest to go back to the common room."

There was another incident. It really is going after the muggleborns. I looked down having the guilt fester more at the reminder of Justin having to lay there petrified. The Hufflepuffs started to get going towards the common room. I stayed back. I looked at the professor, "Professor... how is he?"

Her face saddened, "No change in it child. We have to wait it out, my dear."

My lips went into a straight line. I heard my name being called. I looked to my left seeing a Hannah and Susan running towards me. Hannah linked arms with me as Susan fell into step with her and me when we started moving. Hannah leaned closer whispering, "It's Granger. Hermione got petrified."

My eyes widened. I looked over at her. She gave a me a sad nod. Susan asked, "Are you still upset about Justin?"

I looked down fiddling with my broom.

* * *

><p>Everyone in the common room seemed to be talking over the recents events. I tuned them out. I am not sure how I feel about the recent events. One is my fault but the rest is unknown. Professor Sprout entered the common room, "Attention everyone. There are new rules. All students must be at their common room by 6:00 every evening. All students would be escorted to all lessons by a teacher. No exceptions."<p>

I sighed. This is starting to get ridiculous. Too many things are happening. I buried my face into my cannot leave our house. Only for class. I feel caged with these new rules. Hannah rubbed her hand on my back.

* * *

><p>I groaned resting my head against my potions book. Susan looked up from a personal book, "What's the matter?"<p>

I looked around seeing everyone is cramped up in our house. I whispered, "We are being cramped up in this common room. Unable to roam free, unable to do anything. I don't like this. I understand it's for our good but really I feel like a caged animal."

Hannah gave me a look," It is for our good Fran. It already took someone from almost every house here. Two from griffindor and Justin. The professors and Dumbledore are doing what they think is best to reduce the petrified students."

I haven't really talked with Malfoy since that night he have comforted me. Haven't seen much of him, well any one other than Hufflepuffs. I'd like to see a different color of house for once. Sure I love my house. I love everyone that is a Huffle but seeing bee colors can be blinding after a while. I groaned again, "I'm going to head up to the dormitory. I'm going to write a letter to mam."

I grabbed my books and headed to the dormitory. Once there, I sat down on my bed grabbing a piece of parchment and quill. I dipped the tip in the ink and started with my letter.

_Dear Mam,_

_I'm doing fine. Seamus and I are still on the rocks. He finds me unbearable since I have become a wee bit more open and have friends. Me havin' friends should be okay right? There's new rules here at Hogwarts. It's driving me crazy. We are here cooped up in our houses and being escorted to classes like wee children. I know I'm 12, but I feel like I'm in primary school. I hope these rules aren't permanent. I miss having to able go to the courtyard whenever I feel like it. My studies are well. I feel the need to write to you. Since Seamus and I are on the rocks, there's that slytherin. Some reason he comforts me when I needed it most when Seamus decided to play ' I can't hear you game.' He knows how much I hate that when he plays that. He becomes unbearable then. He hates the fact that I even talk with a slytherin. A slytherin that I have no idea why he has an interest in me... Well I best to be going. It's time to go to bed. A lot of things have been goin' on. I miss you mam, dad. I love you._

_Love, _

_Francheska._

I folded the parchment and stuffed it in my drawer beside my bed. I shall send it by owl tomorrow. Hopefully by then things would look up.


	16. Chapter 16

News went out fast that the Balisik was killed by no other than Harry Potter. I feel a smile come to my face when I saw a certain someone walking down the corridor. I ran through the crowd to jump and hug Justin. I kissed both sides of his cheeks, "You're awake!"

Justin laughed, "If I get kissed by a certain black haired girl then I should get petrified more often."

I let go of him and smacked his chest, "Shove off."

Hannah and the rest appeared. Susan hugged the boy in front of me, "You're alright."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw a crossed armed blond leaning against the wall. He shoved himself off the wall and walked away. I frowned. What's his problem? I slipped into the crowd away from my friends to follow the blond. I continued to follow him till he was in an empty outdoor corridor. I spoke up enough for him to hear me, "W-wait!"

He stopped, "Why don't you go back to your little friend?"

I narrowed my eyebrows. I walked closer to him speaking softly, "Malfoy...Draco... He's my friend. He was petrified and...and it was my fault..."

Draco turned around now looking at me after he glanced around. He whispered, "It wasn't your fault."

I felt tears sting my eyes. I clenched my fists, "Yes it was! If I hadn't stayed behind to talk to Seamus... If he didn't upset me... Justin woulda been okay. He woulda been warm and happy in the common room but no he had to return a silly book to the library then look for me to make sure I... me made it okay."

Malfoy sighed. I felt a tug to my robes and arms envelope around me. His hand rubbed circles into my back softly, "It's not your fault you git. It was his as he went to look for you. He should of waited as I know you would of made it back safe."

I gripped onto his robes," Why... Why are you so nice to me but mean to others? You're even mean to my friends..."

I felt Draco shrugged. He spoke whispering, "I actually haven't got the foggiest. I shouldn't be comforting you. I should leave you alone but something draws me to you. It's rather odd if I say so myself."

I pulled away wiping my tears on my cloak sleeve. I let out a little laugh, "You're the git, git."

"Draco."

Draco instantly moved away from me and looked behind him, "Father."

I looked up seeing a platinum blond tall man walk closer to Draco. I swallowed. He holds some powerful aura around him. His father glanced at me then at Draco, "Draco... what are you doing bothering yourself with a mere Hufflepuff?"

I felt a lump fill up the area in my throat. Draco glanced over to me then trained his eyes on his father. He spoke, "I'm not bothering myself with a Hufflepuff, Father. She came up to me forcefully giving me a hug. I tried getting her off but she wouldn't budge."

I felt the scrutiny of his father's eyes. I heard him mumble, "The weakest type of wizards. The outcast of the society."

I felt tears sting again. I looked at his father and then Malfoy one last time before taking off. I could feel the two pair of eyes on me. The tears start rolling down my cheeks slowly. I pushed myself through the crowd to get away from people. I just want to be alone. I went to the same tree that I went to the first time. I plopped my bum on the ground hugging my legs close. I hid my face from people's view. I heard a snicker. A familiar voice ringed through my ears, "Oh look someone got dumped by her slytherin boyfriend. Didn't find that good have ya?"

Seamus. You are an arse. I sniffled lifting my head up. I met with his eyes glaring, "Piss off Seamus! He wasn't my boyfriend in the first place. I just want to be alone."

I noticed Seamus' face softened. Dean looked at him then at me and then mumbled something to Seamus. Seamus gave a nod and he walked over slowly to me. He perched down on the balls of his feet. His hand moved the strands of hair that is starting to stick to my wet face, "What happened Ches?"

I sneered, "Now you're goin' to be my brotha. How typical."

Seamus frowned, "Oi! At least I'm here now, ya git."

He sat down next to me wrapping an arm around my small frame. He pushed my head into his chest, "Come on ya git, tell me what happened..."

I sniffled burying my face into his Griffindor robes, "He...His... His father insulted me...and he... went with it... His tone sounded so true..."

I felt Seamus' chin ontop of my head. He spoke softly, "What did he say?"

I whispered, "He lied about the hug he gave me. Then his father said all hufflepuffs are the weakest and out cast wizards of all..."

Seamus didn't move. He thought for a moment then spoke, "Silly, ya are one of the greatest witch. You are better than me and I'm in Griffindor. That is sayin' somethin'. Don't let Malfoy and his father's words hurt ya, git."

I pushed away from Seamus wiping my tears. I gave him a light glare, "Stop callin' me a git you arse."

He stuck out his tongue. He stood up holding out his hand, "Come along Ches."

I frowned grabbing his hand. He pulled me up onto my feet. His hand didn't let go of mine. Seamus gave a small smile, "This year had a happy ending am I right?"

I frowned, "Kind of."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Oh stop it. He's a slytherin. You're a hufflepuff. It would never work out as friends or anything further than that. You need to understand that."

I frowned. I still want to show Seamus that Malfoy does have good in him. It's just hard now since...well what he said...


	17. Chapter 17

I'm officially a teenager. It feels no different. Well other than puberty hitting. Seamus' voice dropped. It dropped during the summer. Dad was surprised at his early puberty hitting. Well me on the other hand, my chest is still small but it can be seen. I would think it's an A cup...? I believe that's what mam have said when we went shopping. It was embarrassing say to the least. Seamus lucked out, lucky bastard. However, now he can wewar our family's ring. My hair have grown in lengths. It now rests just above my chest and in curls. Gentle curls as if one would to use a curling iron. Seamus and I are okay but still are on the rocks from the past two years. He still doesn't like the idea of me being the way I am now. I am starting to talk more confidently. That means I can no longer speak quietly or whisper. I can speak in a normal tone of a human being. Seamus wanted me to sit with him and his friends. I refused to. I chose my friends over him and his friends. They're nice and all but I prefer my friends. The train lurched slightly as it is brought to a stop. I looked around, "Why have we stopped?"

Hannah shrugged, "No idea."

The lights went out and then kept flickering till it stopped. The train carrier lurched forward again then stopped. Susan pulled her hand away from the window as it grew cold. I started rubbing my arms with my hands to keep warm, "Why...why is it so bloody cold all the sudden?"

Justin swallowed, "I don't wanna know."

Ernie looked out of the compartment and saw something. His eyes went big. I all of the sudden became worried. I rushed to the door and peeked out seeing what everyone would hate to see. A dementor. Suddenly a bright light push the dementor away and out of the train. I looked back at the group, "It was a dementor..."

Hannah gasped, "They are the guards for azkaban."

Justin raised an eyebrow, "What are they doing here?"

I shrugged, "I don't know but I don't want to find out, seriously. I want a calm relaxing year for once. I bet that Potter kid would bring trouble to the school again."

Hannah looked at me giving me a warning glance. I tilted my head in question. Hannah mouthed, "Malfoy."

I frowned. I haven't even thought of him during the summer. That bugger. I walked back to my seat and plopped down next to her. I sighed, "It's true. Ever since he began at Hogwarts, he has been nothin' but trouble. I just want a peaceful learnin' experience than a rough one. Last year, everythin' went out of order."

I felt a nudge at my ribs. My eyes glanced over at the one and only blond girl. I mouthed a what. Hannah frowned. I ignored the look and looked out of the window as the train has already started moving.

* * *

><p>Oh carriages! I wanted to ride in them. There was a limit to each carriage and unfortunately the gang had one carriage so I had to go in the next one in line. I didn't even see who would be in as I climbed aboard. The door shut behind me as I took my seat by the window. I heard a mumble coming from beside me, "Oh great a hufflepuff..."<p>

My eyes removed their gaze from the window to the occupants. I mentally groaned as it's Malfoy and his goons. Crabbe is the one I believe have mumbled the Hufflepuff comment. I gave him a glare. Ever since puberty hit, my hormones and emotions really have been on a run. I have said I'm not the quiet girl anymore, I am still nice and sweet as can be unless you insult someone I know or me. Or simply is stupid as Seamus was being all summer. I sarcastically spoke, "Oh great a slytherin."

The blond across from me widen his eyes. Crabbe glared at me. I stuck my tongue out. I heard a snort as the carriages started moving. My eyes flickered to Malfoy. I raised an eyebrow in question. His eyes hold amusement. We held our gaze till he looked out. I studied him a little bit further. His hair is different. It's a weird hair cut. I scrunched up my nose. It doesn't suit him. I noticed his eye met mine out of the corner of his eye. I took this chance to look away. Malfoy spoke up, "What happened? You were so quiet."

My eyes trailed to the blond as my face stayed facing to the window, "One word. Seamus. The buggar was being an annoying little thing. There's days we would be arguing and others were we would be ignoring each other. And rare times would be when we are best friends."

I heard Malfoy mumble, "I like the quiet you better."

I turned my face fully onto him, "I'm sorry that I grew up. There are times when being quiet cannot save my life. Considering what have been going on lately whenever we are at hogwarts. Sorry I failed your expectations."

I saw him smirk slightly. I returned a light smirk looking back out the window. This year would be different. By the looks of the books, there is divinations, a class about creatures and some other stuff. Divinations will be a bit looney. I don't particularly believe in such thing but I hear the professor can be a bit crazy but she is sweet as a pea.

* * *

><p>I was right. Divinations was quite weird. Of course, Potter kid gets something that would shock a professor or two. I sighed as I gripped onto my creature book. It nearly took my hand off when Seamus decided to open it. Idiot. Hannah and Susan were side by side of me. Susan spoke up, "What would you think of this class?"<p>

I smiled, "Exciting. It's creatures. They're beautiful and sometimes misunderstood. They just need a good talking with or a good pet. For instance, Sammy. He is a kneazle and he can be an ass sometimes. Sometimes I think he should be with a slytherin but he chose me. He lieks me surprisingly. I guess he is liking me for my pets. I give good pettings."

We climbed down the stairs to Hagrid's hut. I didn't pay attention till people started following Hagrid. I followed the group till I tripped over a tree root that happen to be poking out. I winced, "Bloody hell."

Hannah and the group was already ahead. A pale hand with a ring on the ring finger came into my vision. I looked up at the owner. Malfoy. He smirked, "There's the Finnigan I know."

I grasped his hand and he pulled me up in a swift movement. Our bodies appeared to be too close. I felt heat rise to my cheeks and I instantly backed away speaking quietly, "T-thank you."

Malfoy smirked, "So in order to get you back to your self, I would have to embarrass you in some way."

My eyes flickered to his grey blues, "N-no! Sh-shut it!"

I picked up my book and rushed past him. Last thing I saw was Malfoy smirking. He has been smirking alot since school has started.

* * *

><p>I stood some ways from the group of students with Hannah. Susan went off with the boys. My eyes followed a certain blond boy. He was playing around with the potter kid. I felt my jaw clench. Hagrid got our attention, "Da.. ! Isn't he beautiful? Say hello to Buckbeak."<p>

I moved around some students pushing my way through. I ended up being on the right hand side of Hagrid. I could feel eyes burning through me. Hagrid spoke up, "Anyone would like to say hello?"

I felt a hand tug on mine as everyone except Harry backed away. I glanced down seeing it's the same pale hand from earlier. The feeling left as fast as it came. I looked up hearing a twig snap and Buckbeak freaking out slightly. My eyes widened as the hippogriff bowed back to Harry. I then heard some students complain as a couple slyhterins, especially a certain blond, push their way to the front. I glanced up seeing Draco biting into a green apple. I spoke on a quiet level but enough for him to hear me, "You really had to do that? That isn't nice."

Draco rolled his eyes. I looked back seeing the Hippogriff and Harry have left the area. I glanced back at Draco. Well I had to look up at him since he is taller than me. Draco dug through his pocket and slapped a piece of parchment into my hand. I raised an eyebrow at it. He gave me a look saying later. I pocketed the parchment in my robes. I glanced around seeing no one saw it. Draco decided to push his way through the crowded students again heading towards Buckbeak. I want to call out for him to stop being an idiot and get back but like before it would ruin his reputation as a slytherin. Draco swaggered over to Buckbeak, "You're not dangerous at all are you? Great ugly brute."

Hagrid called out, "Malfoy, no."

I held my breath as I saw Buckbeak raise to his hind legs and lash out to Malfoy. It struck him in the arm. I heard the mumblings of Draco. I rolled my eyes. He didn't kill you, you idiot. He simply struck your arm when you foolishly went up to him. Hagrid picked up Draco and headed to the infirmary. He yelled out, "Class dismissed!"

I shook my head. I know if I would of said something to Malfoy that he would of maybe ignored me. Hopefully he learned his lesson of not to go towards a creature when there has to be a proper greeting at first. I grabbed my bad and book walking with the group of students back to the castle. Well this is certainly interesting. I think I rather like this class. I glanced down at my robe pocket seeing the piece of parchment sticking out slightly. I have to remember to read that once I am alone in the dormitory.


	18. Chapter 18

I slipped on my robes as today is the day for D.A.D.A. The new professor is Lupin. It looks to be an interesting fellow. Hopefully this year he knows what he is talking about unlike Lockhart of last year. I adjusted my robes then felt a light lump in my pocket. What is this? I opened my robes peeking in the pocket. Parchment. I raised an eyebrow then realized it's the parchment Malfoy have slapped into my hand. I dug it out and start to unfold it till the door opened. I looked up abruptly hiding the parchment behind my back. Hannah sighed, "Come on Fran. We best to be get going to our new D.A.D.A class. We can't be late."

I gave a nod and turned around from her view. I quickly pocketed the parchment crumpling it. I grabbed my bag and rushed out with Hannah, "Come on."

* * *

><p>I eyed the girl that seemed to be hanging around Malfoy. I'm not jealous. Oh no. I just don't like her. She seems to be stuck up like any other slytherin. Even Malfoy can be stuck up. I felt a stab to my ribs. I glanced over to the source. Hannah. She raised an eyebrow while having her eyes glance over to the duo slytherins then back at me. I shrugged shaking my head. I'm not sure what she is asking or saying. It is probably along the lines, Are you jealous? The wardrobe shook and kept shaking while Lupin explains what a Boggart is. Whoever doesn't know what a boggart is, is daft. Lupin stood in front of us, "After me, Ridiculous."<p>

Everyone including me repeated, "Ridiculous."

He spoke up again, "Little louder and very clear. Listen. Ridiculous."

I could feel the parchment burn in my robes pocket. I want to open it. It's bothering me that I haven't read it yet and it's been a few days. I didn't even pay attention as Lupin called Neville to try out the Boggart. I mentally groaned. I got to read it now. I slipped away easily from the crowd of students till I'm in the back. I looked around to noticed no one noticed me leave the group. I looked at the professor seeing he is busy with neville and the class. My fingers went into the pocket pulling out the now cool parchment. I unfolded it again and straightened out the wrinkles I had caused it earlier. My eyes scanned the parchment.

_Finnigan_

_I would like to say I'm sorry. I'm sorry for the way I acted towards you during our 2nd year before it ended. You are not weak. You are brilliant. I don't say sorry so cherish this one as I won't say it again. I got my pride to look after. Now I am in need of help. I am failing Potions. I know you have been getting good marks in Potions as to why I'm asking for help. I rather do this out of view. The boat house one day I'll let you know. _

I didn't finish as the boggart hit me in the head in the form of a balloon. I reacted by putting my arms around my head in order to swat it. The balloon went back into the wardrobe. I huffed blowing my bangs away from my face. I could feel a couple eyes on me. I pocketed the parchment. I glanced around the room till my eyes met with a certain blond's. He had a raised an eyebrow. Amusement filled his face. I rolled my eyes. I picked up my bag heading out since class has been dismissed.

* * *

><p>Hannah pulled on my hand, "We are going to Hogsmade!"<p>

I chuckled, "Yes yes we are now keep your knickers on."

My pony tail swung around as we rushed down the corridor to give our papers to Filch. I huffed once we were near him. I held out my paper as he took the paperwork. Everyone was already moving ahead. Hannah pulled on my hand to catch up with the group. Susan smiled at the two of us, "Finally you came. I thought you two weren't going to make it."

I stuck my tongue out, "Hannah wasn't sure what to wear."

Hannah nudged me laughing, "Shush you. You were the same."

I felt red flush to my cheeks, "S-shut it!"

Hannah smirked as she leaned closer to me. She whispered, "It's for malfoy huh?"

I felt my face redden more. I decided to rush up ahead away from the group a bit. I heard susan spoke up, "Look you embarrassed her."

I hid myself into the crowd to blend in. I felt a light push. My eyes met a familiar blue eyes. Seamus riased both of his eyebrows, "What's got ya all red?"

I looked away, "Nothin'."

He snorted, "Sure that doesn't look like nothin'."

I took deep breaths to calm my blushing. Seamus spoke up, "I swear ever since you grew-."

I licked my hand and smeared my hand onto his face, "Shut it!"

Some students by us looked over us. Seamus tried pulling away from me, "Oi! Stop it Fran!"

I wrapped my arm around his neck to put him in a head lock, "Take it back Seamus!"

Seamus tried moving around away from me, "Let go."

I shook my head, "No! Take it back you jerk."

I felt my hoodie being grabbed. I let go of Seamus. I glared at my twin. I saw an arm come into my view pushing me back the other way. I glared at Seamus till I looked up at my pusher. Grey blue eyes. He looked down at me whispering, "What got into you?"

I whispered harshly, "He was going to embarrass me than anything."

I looked back at Seamus who stuck his tongue at me as Dean walked with him. Luckily the professors aren't coming with us or we would of been in trouble. I felt a hand on my back now leading me to Hogsmade. It's his hand. I looked up at Malfoy, "That's how my brotha and I handle things. He wins most of the time but this time I finally were able to get back till you decided to stop me."

Malfoy shook his head. I rolled my eyes. Malfoy then whispered again, "What was it that he was going to embarrass you with?"

I felt my face get hot again. I looked away crossing my arms, "No-nothin'. Nothin' you need to know or ever need to know."

Malfoy hummed. I shook my head as I rubbed my arms continuing to walk over the bridge. My face is still hot that it feels as if I have a fever. I hope I don't meet anyone who have embarrassed me today during our visit. I don't want to deal with them right now. My face is permanently red and hot. I don't like this feeling. It needs to go away so I need to get away from the three. It's going to be hard. I let out a heavy sigh. Let's go play hide and seek mostly hide in Hogsmade.


	19. Chapter 19

News went around. Griffindors couldn't go back into their tower. The fat lady's painting has been scratched by no other Sirus Black. That means Seamus is homeless at the time being. He found me in the hall when all griffindors were to head to a large hall. He explained to me that they are being moved to that hall for the time being since their tower is on lock up. He tried to get me to sneak him into my basement home but I refused. I'm not going to get into trouble when he just wants to be in a bed. Plus I'm a girl in a girls dormitory. He's a boy, so it wouldn't work in the first place. I couldn't get any sleep at all however. I am worried for him knowing Sirus Black is on the loose in the castle. I don't want anything to happen to my brother no matter how annoying or stupid he can be. He has his brother moments. The sound of window shutters shut one after another startled me awake. I rubbed my eyes looking up seeing the source. Snape. He closed the shutters.

Snape spoke, "Turn to page 394."

I let out a yawn as I opened my book to that certain page. I raised an eyebrow at the illustration. Werewolves. I think I'll rest my head again. I was in a comfortable position. Last thing I heard was Hermione explaining the difference between an animagus and a werewolf. Those are easy to differentiate. I felt a light nudge to my ribs but I swat it away. The nudge went harder. I lifted my head up slightly seeing Susan was the nudger. She pointed her finger towards an origami bird. I snorted. No creativity there. I took the paper bird in my hand. I looked at it, studying every detail. It does look beautiful. I looked around till a certain blond's eyes met mine. A smirk was on his face and a wink was administered. I shook my head as I placed the bird in my pocket after folding it in a way it won't get crumbled.

* * *

><p>It didn't start raining till AFTER we got onto the quidditch field. My hair was stuck to my skin as a second skin. Luckily I did put my hair up. We are going against the Griffindors. Not my fancy. It means I'll be going against the one and only Harry Potter. He has been in quidditch since our first year. I reached my hand out for the snitch that is just centimeters away from my small fingers. I looked behind me seeing Harry is on my tail. The rain droplets were hard as ever against my goggles. I can't bloody see. I don't know how they think we can with these goggles. I urged a little bit further till a bolt of lightening decided to cook me. The electrical shock is nothing that I ever felt before, not even when Seamus wanted to try out a muggle toy. The toy was a shocking buzzer one would put in their hand so when they handshake a person it would shock them. My broom started to descend...<p>

* * *

><p>I blacked out during the fall not entirely sure what have happened... I groaned opening my eyes. I let out a cry when I felt my arm being put back together. Pomfrey and some other quidditch players were hovering. Kiera rested her hand on my shoulder comforting me, "It's alright Francheska. You just broke your arm during your fall. Luckily you weren't that high up."<p>

I swear I was high enough that the fall would kill me. I winced moving my now slinged arm, "What...what happened? I swear that fall would of killed me."

Pomfrey handed me a liquid, "This is to ease the pain."

I took it in my other hand and drank it. I scrunched up my nose. Awful tasting. Pomfrey went to tend to Leo. Kiera gently sat down on my bed, "Well it would of but you hit someone while descending. You ran into Leo which ended up him hurting his leg. You fell ontop of him which stopped your speed a bit but both of you fell onto the ground."

I moved my head to see the bed beside me. A hurt legged Leo. He gave a light wave. I frowned, "I'm so sorry."

He laughed a bit, "Quite alright. It was storming. You got hit by lightening. It could of been expected."

A voice was loud at the end of the hall, "Let me go."

Irish accent. A short Seamus appeared by pushing through the group of yellow. A black hand was on his arm. Seamus moved his arm to get out of Dean's grasp. Dean looked at me with a sorry, "I tried. I said you needed your rest."

I shrugged. Seamus looked at the other huffles then back at me. His eyes studied me to see if any other damage have happened. Seamus sat down and pulled me into a hug. I winced trying to get out of his grasp. I felt someone pull on Seamus. Dean spoke, "You're hurting her Seamus."

Seamus officially pulled away. I watched Seamus as he glanced around at the huffles. Kiera noticed his tensed body, "Hey guys, let's go give the two some rest."

Kiera then looked up at Dean, "You're dean right?"

Dean slowly nodded. Kiera glanced at Seamus and me as to give him a hint. Dean took the hint. Kiera smiled, "Want to play some wizards chess?"

Dean nodded and the group left me in my twin's clutches. I watched Seamus and his movements. He was staring at my broken arm. I rolled my eyes. I pinched his arm with my unhurt arm, "Oi...Ya didn't do this. Ya couldn't stop this. Stop bein' a worry wart."

He winced moving his arm instinctively away from me, "That hurt."

I stuck my tongue out, "Your hugs hurt. You scared my visitors away."

Seamus frowned, "You gave me a fright. What was I supposed to tell mam and dad that you died from quidditch?"

I started to think about that. Seamus tapped my leg hard which brought me to glare at him. I moved my legs away from him, "What was that for?"

Seamus spoke, "You shouldn't be thinking of dying you git."

I sighed, "Wasn't. It could happen. We all die at one point. Now stop worrying and shoo."

Seamus' fingers started playing with the family crest ring on his other hand. My eyes caught it. I pointed to it, "You only do that when you're worried. What are you worried for? I only broke my arm."

Seamus scooted closer to me. He looked around then rested his eyes on me. He whispered, "I'm worried for you. You still hanging around that Malfoy. Black is still around. Dementors were at the game. They almost got Harry. The dementors were close to you, Ches."

I waved my hand dismissingly, "They didn't get me. Nor will they ever will. I'm not the chosen one unlike your potter over there. What I do with Malfoy is my business. Who I am hanging around with is my business."

Seamus' eyes widened and he whispered harshly, "You're snoggin' that snake?!"

I could feel the threat of heat wanting to go to my cheeks. I pinched Seamus' arm again, "I did nor will do such thing! Stop assumin' things. Why are ya always thinkin' him and I are always doin' something that I do not plan on doin' till way later in life, you git."

Seamus let out a slow breath, "I don't see what ya see in him."

I let out a sigh as I adjust myself on the bed, "I see good in him that ya refuse to see."

Seamus threw his hands into the air then they landed in his lap, "Cause he isn't good Ches! He's a slytherin. Slytherins are the worse kind. They are sly, cunning, and just evil."

I rolled my eyes. I leaned forward to Seamus, "I'll show ya that I can bring out the good in him. Just you wait. I believe in him. I bet ya I can bring it out of him."

Seamus snorted, "Doubt it. You can't even bring the goodness out of our cousin, Fergus!"

I gave him a look, "He's a lost cause. He is nice to me however he likes to annoy ya. I brought the goodness out of him for me not for ya. He used to annoy me till I worked my magic on him. He just doesn't like ya."

Seamus crossed his arms, "Doesn't count. If he doesn't annoy me then ya a miracle worker, but you aren't."

I leaned back on my bed, "Seamus just leave."

Seamus stood up from my bed, "Mark my words, ya. cannot. change. malfoy."

I stuck my tongue out. Seamus rolled his eyes, "Real mature Ches."

He turned and left the infirmary. Pomfrey came by my cot, "I want you to stay the night here, to be sure you are officially alright."

I raised an eyebrow, "I only have a broken arm right?"

Pomfrey answered, "I want to make sure dear. You were shocked by lightening also."

I let out a breath as she went to Leo. Great. I'm stuck here for the night.


	20. Chapter 20

Draco finally came up to me that today is the day. The day to meet at the boat house. I'm not sure how as we are in a lock down from Sirus Black. I'm not sure how this is going to go. It's best if we can do it in the great hall or even in the potions room. It's better than getting in trouble with the professors or even get attacked by a dementor. BUT then again this man is a slytherin. However, slytherins are cowardly and let others take the fall. Maybe he is luring me out to have me take the fall. Nah, he won't do that. Wait, are we really on lock down during the day? Or is this just like last year? Oh god, I hope it isn't like last year. That drove me insane. My hair is being rubbed in between my fingers as my mind wandered aimlessly on to why today is the day and why does he need help in potions. It never occurred to me that Snape's favorite pupil is having poor marks in potions. I think Snape gives his slytherins good marks just cause they're slytherins. I sighed. Who am I to say? I'm a Hufflepuff and some how I get good decent enough marks in potions. Footsteps interrupted my train of thought. I looked up seeing the cloaked slytherin. He sat down in front of me with my mini potion's cauldren in between us. I crossed my arms, "What is it that ya need help with?"

He shifted slightly in his spot, "Shrinkning."

I eyed him, "Last time we did it, Snape gave ya good marks on it. So why on earth do ya need me help with it?"

Malfoy sneered, "Potter and the weasley did it since I harmed my arm then. I didn't."

I made an O-shape with my lips. I looked at the potions kit, "Well, ya lucky I have me stuff enough for at least one brew."

I patted beside me, "It's best if ya sit next to me. I can help ya when it's needed."

Malfoy grunted as he moved to sit beside me but he was far enough that we each had our personal space. I pointed to the Shrivelfigs, "Now juice two of them and add their ruby blood to the caluldron."

Malfoy listened to my instructions as I gave them till we got to the point of having to stir slowly with caution. I shook my head, "With caution and slowly Malfoy."

Malfoy's lips went into a straight line, "I am bloody doing that."

I sighed, "No like this."

I took his hand and used my hand to show his hand how slow and with caution the stirring should be. I spoke softly, "Like this, if ya go too fast and not watchin' it, then well terrible things would happen."

I felt his hand push my hand off. He sneered, "Shove off. I don't need your hand showing me what to do."

I bit my lip, "I was helping ya with the stirring. I don't want our faces be blown off like my brotha does on a daily basis. Now ya shake that there rat spleen and add it to the cauldron. After that then a splash of cowbane. The rest is easy which is stir slowly and high temperature and a swish of the wand."

Draco silently followed my instructions. I watched the solution change color. I noticed he was about to forget the temperature. My hand instantly went for the mini burner to turn up the heat. His hand went for it too making both of our hands bump into each other. I felt heat rise to my cheeks. I looked away pulling my hand away. I propped myself up with my hands behind me, "Uhm... Seamus... my brotha thinks I cannot show 'im that ya can be good at times. He thinks all slytherin are bad."

I glanced out of the corner of my eye seeing Draco smirking at the last comment I have made. I turned my head towards him eyeing the blond, "What's tha face for?"

His expression went to amusement, "What makes you think that you can turn me good?"

I sat up straight wiping my hands off from the pebbles that rest on the dock, "I think I can. Ya wouldn't be able to resist. Some reason or the other ya took an interest in me, which brought me to the question of why?"

Draco's eyes turned to me, "Haven't the foggiest. You're too innocent for my liking. You cannot stand up for yourself. You are a Hufflepuff. You are too quiet for a normal person. Not sure why I have taken interest in you. I'm not even sure if I even have an interest in you."

I frowned, "Ya're a bully. I'm sorry that I was sorted into me house. I can stand up fer meself. I'm more than capable of doin' so. I'm barely quiet anymor'. I'm only bloody 13, 'course I'm too innocent."

I pushed myself up and was about to storm off till I felt a hand pull me back. I tripped over my own feet and landed on something well more like someone. During the fall, I closed my eyes awaiting for the pain but only a dull pain came. A grunt came from underneath me. I opened my eyes seeing a particular blond underneath me. Draco then smirked, "Well didn't know you want to go that way Finnigan."

I blushed a deep red. A shrill shriek came to my left. I turned my head and saw the source. Pansy. I scrambled off of Draco. I landed on my back trying to scoot away. However, the wood wouldn't let me and it hurt my bum. I didn't even notice the dull pain in my arm as I tried to run from the situation. Pansy looked red in the face, "What are you doing with Draco?"

I want to become small. Draco turned off the burner seeing we both seemed to forget about it. I couldn't find my voice. Draco stood up dusting off his robes, "Nothing happened Pansy."

Pansy gestured to me with her arm, "She was ontop of you! A slut in Hufflepuff's clothing."

Draco frowned. I finally got to my feet. I never once have been called horrible things. Well not this horrible that is. My face still haven't cooled down. I swear if I was ginger, I'd meet my hair color. My feet took me out of there. I ran off. I don't want to be accused anymore. I don't want her hateful glare burn into my body. I don't want to be anywhere near there."

I ran, and I continued to run. My feet finally came to a stop when the basket of fruit painting was in front of me. I whispered the password and the painting opened. I rushed in avoiding people at all costs. I continued till I buried my face in my pillow and drawing my bed curtains around my bed. I don't want to deal with anyone. I moved slightly so I'm off of my arm. Hannah's footsteps came into the dorm, "Fran! Fran what happened? What's wrong?"

I whispered loud enough that she can hear me, "I am fine. I just feel sick is all. I just want to be alone."

Hannah stood by my bed for a moment then she sighed, "Okay well...I'll be in the common room if you need anything."

I whispered, "Okay. Thank you."

I listened to her footsteps. The door closed. I buried my now tear stained face into my pillow. I never once had to deal with that. and with such accusation, I never once have been called that. A slut, a whore, anything degrading as those words. I know Pansy only called me a slut but... she might as well say everything else with it since she accused me of such things. I don't know how to handle this situation but I do know that right now I'll just stay in my bed and let the tears wash away the pain of such accusation.


	21. Chapter 21

I tried my hardest to avoid Pansy and the goons, especially Draco. Whenever Hannah catches Pansy giving me the look. The look of hatred of "trying to steal her man" type of look. Anyways whenever Hannah sees Pansy give me that look, well let's just say Hannah gives her the piss off look. Hannah still doesn't know why Pansy is acting this way towards me. Draco have kept his distance and apparently he got good marks on the make up he had to do since the griffindors did not do a well of a job. I don't blame him. I wouldn't want Potter or Ron to do my potions work. I would be more than happy to mix up a few brews by myself. The breeze feels quite nice in this time of year. It's the beautiful start of fall. Not just yet fall but still fall. Just know it's quite wonderful feeling. I fixed up my bumblebee scarf so it covers my mouth and nose. It is however chilly. Not my favorite part of the later seasons. Especially here at Hogwarts. I turned the page of my book that my mam have given me. The book explains all of the different creatures in the magical and muggle world. It fascinates me to no end how they are able to survive within the two different worlds. It's just after dinner so we are able to have a little bit of free time to our selves. Thank god. The crunch of the leaves were brought to my attention. My eyes flickered up. The one person I don't want to see... You guessed it... Pansy. She is a non-stop bully now. Yay for me. Hannah wanted to stand up to her for me but I told her to leave it. Now I wish I would of done something. She stopped till she was infront of me. I bookmarked my spot and closed my book. I ran my hand along the cover and used my other hand to pull down my scarf, "What can I do for you, Parkinson?"

She sneered, "I want you to stay away from Draco."

I pushed myself off the ground leaning against the trunk of the tree, "If I recall, I haven't been near him for a good amount of weeks. If there is any sort of relationship with the two of you, I don't want to be the one who breaks it off."

Her short cropped hair blew with the wind. I hugged my book, "Please lay off, will ya?"

She sneered and in an instant her hand grabbed a lock of my hair and pulled. I winced. I should of tied it up. She took this opportunity to knee my stomach and try to rip my uniform up. I dropped my book as my hands went into defense mode. I tried pushing the girl off but it wasn't doing much. I could feel tears sting the corner of my eyes. I spoke, "St-stop!"

She finally pulled away after she thought she did enough damage. She smirked, "Now you know to never go near him again. If you even try to, there will be more to come."

I moved my head away from her and spit of the floor. Metallic. Yum. Not. She have kneed, scratched, and punched me while tearing my uniform in any way possible those little dainty hands can do. Yep, I should of done something earlier. I just ignored Pansy for the most part. My bluegreen eyes followed the Slytherin figure walking away. I glared at the retreating body. I pulled up my cloak and grabbed my book. I wiped my mouth with my sleeve. I could smell the blood leaking from my cut lip. Well I do have to say she is indeed a slytherin bitch. I started to head to the Hufflepuff common room till I heard light strumming of what...a guitar? I walked lightly towards the strumming. It sounds beautiful. A voice appeared out of nowhere. Malfoy...? I continued walking till I could see him sitting at a tree that's hidden from view and people. I peered over at him then I hid behind the pillar. I slid down sitting down against the pillar. He has a nice voice. I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics.

_There are many places I haven't been,_  
><em>seen them all on screen.<em>  
><em>And there are many faces I need to meet,<em>  
><em>time to use my feet.<em>  
><em>I guess that I can't seem to free my mind.<em>  
><em>I can't seem to make the most of my time.<em>  
><em>I guess I'm stuck here, until my luck clears.<em>  
><em>Blue skies painted in my eyes.<em>

I let a small smile form on my face. I listened carefully to the lyrics and the musical notes. It's just beautiful.

_You don't have to stay goodbye._  
><em>'Cause you won't look me in the eye.<em>

_'Cause I will find an answer..._  
><em>(One of these days.)<em>  
><em>I will take my chance to...<em>  
><em>(Just one of these days.)<em>  
><em>...Fly away.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll fly away.<em>  
><em>Just one of these days.<em>

_And I need to take my chances._  
><em>There's always time for the second glances.<em>  
><em>I can't miss my only chance to be free.<em>  
><em>Feet in white sands, sunsets on the sea.<em>  
><em>And many years from now,<em>  
><em>I'll pack it up and then I'll quit my whining.<em>  
><em>And many years from now,<em>  
><em>I'll want to look back smiling.<em>

I want to have you smile when you look back. I knew there was something good about Draco deeeeeeeeeep inside him. No one is willing to find it and help him. He is a nice guy...when he wants to be... My breathing started to slow down.

_'Cause you don't have to say goodbye._  
><em>'Cause you won't look me in the eye.<em>

_And I will find an answer._  
><em>And I will take my chance take to...<em>  
><em>Fly away.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll fly away.<em>  
><em>Just one of these days...<em>  
><em>I will find and answer.<em>  
><em>(One of these days.)<em>  
><em>I will take my chance to...<em>  
><em>(Just one of these days.)<em>  
><em>Fly away.<em>  
><em>Yeah, I'll fly away.<em>  
><em>Just one of these days...<em>

I didn't hear the footsteps till I felt a panic shake to my shoulder.

"Francheska!"

I woke with a panic. I looked around seeing I have dropped my book and was leaning slightly to the left. My eyes finally landed on a figure. A blond figure. Malfoy. His eyes studied me over. His voice sounded serious, "Who did this to you?"

I looked away speaking quietly, "No one..."

He kneeled down infront of me, "Did someone rape you?"

I raised an eyebrow at this. Why would he ask that? I looked down at my clothes. Oh yeah. It's torn and crumbled. I shook my head, "No. Just a pestering bug that won't leave me alone is all."

His eyes narrowed, "Is it Pansy?"

My breathing almost stopped. Even though she is a bitch, I still don't want to rat the girl out. I pushed myself off the ground picking up my book, "I can handle things on me own. I'll show you that I can stand up for myself."

Draco didn't look like he bought it, "Oh yes I can see you totally stood up for yourself."

I could hint the sarcasm. I glared at the blond, "Just you wait Blondie. I can handle things."

I was about to walk away till his hand grabbed mine pulling me back. His other hand went to my face pushing the strands of hair out of the way. I started blushing as he was so close to me. His grey eyes studied my face. My face was lighted up by the moonlight. His eyes landed on my lips. I could feel my face get hotter. He spoke, "You're bleeding. Pansy had no right to do this to you."

I wiggled in his gaze and grip, "I am fine. I didn't see ya stoppin' her before when she kept pestering me 'bout that one time at the boat house."

Draco frowned, "I didn't see her do anything. I knew you were avoiding me. I thought Pansy just scared you off for a bit till things cool down. I asked her if she is doing anything to you. She nearly questioned me of my relation towards you and says she isn't doing anything to you. Now I see she has lied to me."

I sneered, "She is a Slytherin. Sorry to break it to you but Slytherins do lie when it comes to times. Also what is my relation to you? I am just a Hufflepuff, a nobody. And here's you, Mr. Slytherin bigshot."

Draco's hands fell to his side. He went around me and grabbed the guitar, I saw him have before. I frowned. Ignoring my question now. I bet he did the same to Pansy. I rushed up to him grabbing his free hand, "Woah there. You didn't answer my question."

Draco turned his head slightly, "I don't need to answer that question. Come on, I need to make sure you get to your house safely."

I let go of his hand and followed the blond to my Hufflepuff house. The buggar.


	22. Chapter 22

Draco was sitting down next to Goyle at the Slytherin table in the great hall. Pansy appeared by his side that was free. She pulled some bread and eggs onto her plate. Pansy spoke up, "So Draco, did you finish the paper Snape assigned us?"

Draco continued eating his food taking this moment to ignore the girl. Pansy huffed, "Draco why are you ignoring me?"

Draco turned his head to glance at her then spoke, "I want you to leave her alone."

Pansy frowned then sneered, "What that Hufflepuff?"

Draco turned his body towards her to look straight at her, "No the whole student body, yes her."

Pansy stabbed her scrambled eggs in slight anger. Goyle and Crabbe didn't say a word. Luckily there weren't a whole lot of slytherins around that little group so no one stopped and stared at their little dispute. Pansy placed her fork down then crossed her arms, "Why should I? She is a little pest to you, me and everyone else."

Draco placed his fork down, "She isn't a pest. You are being the pest. None of us actually hurt anyone. You are the only one who has. Yes we bully people. Yes we are superior than everything here but we never once hurt anyone. You went over the line, Pansy."

* * *

><p>I glanced up seeing a red faced Pansy with a calm faced Draco by her side. I took a bite of my bacon watching their little exchange now. I guess I am towards the end of their conversation. How could I tell? Well Pansy pointed to my table a few times, that's for one. Draco continued eating a few times through that conversation. Annnd well Pansy stormed off. That's how I know. I continued to stare at the spot where she was and where he still is at. I remember hearing Draco strum his guitar and sing. I very much like his voice. I find it entrancing. His voice did calm me down that one night when Pansy attacked me. I wonder what they were arguing about that the fact my table was gestured a few times. Draco glanced over to my table and our eyes met. I looked down at my food. My fork moved my eggs around on my plate. Hannah nudged me, "What got you like this?"<p>

I glanced up at Hannah, "Nothin'."

Hannah looked over at a certain two tables, "Is it your brother? or Malfoy?"

I sighed, "I said it was nothin'. Today is a free day, right?"

Hannah gave a nod, "Yes. Why?"

I finished up my breakfast, "Oh nothin'."

I stood up leaving my plate there as the kitchen elves would take care of it. Hannah eyed my retreating figure. She knows something isn't right. If we have a free day today then I know what I am going to do. I am going to enjoy my day at the tree that I have claimed as mine. Sure a couple of people know it but they do not go to it like I do. I go to it to retreat from people. Retreat from all of the trouble that the Potter kid has caused. The leaves are slowly falling down. It is fall. I sat down leaning against the trunk of the tree. I breathed in the fresh cool air. I don't want to be bothered by anything. Pansy left some marks on my wrists and torso. Of course no one else saw them. I made sure of it. There are bruises that decorate my skin. My fingers grip onto the ends of my sleeves and pulled them down to cover my wrists. Hannah and Susan were asleep when I went up to the dormitory that night.

* * *

><p><em>Draco stayed at the portrait as my portrait have opened. It looks to me that the common room isn't filled if not empty. That means people are asleep or out. I looked back at Draco, "Thank you."<em>

_He held onto the neck of his guitar and have his other hand in his other pocket. He looked at me then glanced down at his instrument," You heard me didn't you?"_

_I rubbed my bruised arm which lead me to wince, "I...uhm..."_

_He sighed heavily, "Don't tell anyone got it? No one needs to know of this. No one."_

_I rested my hand on my bruised wrist. I looked up at him through my fallen bangs, "I... I won't... I promise."_

_He placed his guitar against the wall and walked towards me. His pale hand lightly grasped my hand. His other hand pushed up my dirtied sleeve. The hand that was grasping my hand ran its thumb against the forming bruise, "She really did hurt you. All because she thinks she owns me."_

_My eyes flickered to his hand which was lightly grazing against my skin. He shook his head, "I told her I see her only as a friend before nothing else."_

_His thumb stopped which made me look up at him again. I spoke softly, "But she thinks we are somethin', which we aren't."_

_His other hand moved my curled hair out of my face. The hand moved my head side to side as he checked out if any bruises were there. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye when he has my face faced away from him, "I still don't understand why ya take a interest in me."_

_The hand on my face moved my hair behind my ear before it went on a mission to look at other places that are acceptable for him to look at. His grey eyes glanced up for a second, "I actually am not sure now. It was your quietness and little vulnerability at first. Now I am not sure but I do know that a slytherin doesn't harm... We do bully others... We do not like mudbloods. We-."_

_I was brave. I placed two fingers from my free hand onto his lips, "I hate that word. Mudbloods. It should be banned from the wizarding world."_

_His hand let go of my wrist and grabbed my fingers then my hand. He unknowingly placed my hand against his lips and tapped it as to be in thought. I could feel my cheeks grow red. I whispered, "M-Mal- Draco... my hand."_

_I felt his grip loosen which resulted to my hand fall to my side. His grey eyes looked into my bluegreens, "Alright. The term wouldn't be used around you."_

_I eyed the blond, "See, that's what I mean. Ya take an interest in me and well ya been doing special things for me too. Like this. I just told ya I hate the term Mudbloods and ya say it wouldn't be used around me. However, ya will still use it but not around me."_

_Draco ran a hand through his hair, "Go to your common room. The portrait has been open for a long while now."_

_I moved my bangs out of my face. He went back to pick up his guitar. He turned to look at me. He waved his hand as to shoo me away, "Go in. It's late. Prefects would find the two of us."_

_I gave a little snort, "A slytherin worried about a prefect, how... different of you."_

_He gave me a look, "Whatever, just go in there and shower and then rest."_

_I smiled softly. My hand went to my forehead as to give a little playful salute, "Yes sir."_

_He shook his head turning his heel to head to the dungeons. I watched him disappear into the shadows. I turned my heel and headed inside the common room. I gave a quick glance and saw there was in fact no people lounging around. Good. I ran up the stairs to the dormitories. I stopped infront of my door. I gulped and listening carefully. So far I can hear no one is making any noise of any sort. My hand slowly grasped the handle and twisted the handle. I looked around the room and see 3 sleeping lumps. Good. I am glad they weren't awake. I wasn't too sure on how to explain my appearance. I followed Draco's instructions to shower and then head to bed. Luckily I didn't wake anyone up._

* * *

><p>My ears picked up crunching of the leaves under someone's feet. I opened my eyes seeing the one person I really don't want to see. I scrunched up my nose, "Did ya think ya had enough with beatin' me up a few nights ago? Really love the presents ya left on me. Thanks. Sorry I don't want anymore."<p>

I didn't react fast enough as she grabbed my hair like she did that one night and I felt my hair loosen. My eyes went wide. She is cutting my hair off. I tried pushing her away from me but she held on to what is left of my hair in her hands. The more I pull away the more pain filled my head. I winced, "Stop!"

I opened my eyes and see my soft curls onto the ground. She let go of my hair and then kneed me in my stomach which lead me to fall back down onto the ground. She bent down to my height. Her hand picked up my fallen hair and waved it into my face, "Now let's see what he likes about you now that your prized possession is now gone."

She stood up and her foot met my stomach. I swear with how much she is applying force through her knee and foot, I might have internal bleeding. Well It feels like it. She spoke, "Like I said before, stay away."

She stalked off bumping into someone along the way. I looked up watching her walk away. I felt salty water sting my eyes. I really dislike Pansy Parkinson. I shakingly stood up. I leaned against the trunk of the tree. My shaking hand went to my hair...or what is left of it. It feels to be just slightly above my shoulder. I swallowed the lump. My eyes picked up movement in the distance. Seamus. His jaw clenched as he finally reached towards me. He pulled me into his arms, "How long has she been doing this?"

I pulled away from his embrace," Doesn't matter, Seamus."

Seamus clenched his fists at his sides, "It does matter, Francheska! You were just bullied to the point of abuse."

His eyes caught sight of my previous bruises. His hand shot out grabbing my arm. He looked at the bruises, "This looks fresh, Ches!"

I pulled my hand away from him. It was easy as his grip wasn't as hard as Pansy's. I felt my jaw clenched this time, "I will handle this. This is my problem. Not yours. I can solve things on my own. I don't need your help or Malfoy's!"

A voice filled the air, "It looks like you need my help."

My eyes flickered to the crossed armed blond. Seamus turned towards the blond. He stalked towards the tall slytherin, "Ya did this. Ya sent her onto my sista. Because of ya, my sista is injured and much more. Ya being close to her is hurtin' her."

I pushed myself off the trunk and grabbed Seamus' cloak sleeve, "Seamus! Ya have no right to say those things. He didn't send Parkinson at me. She came on her own. She is just a jealous ole bitch who thinks I am stealin' her man which I am not. I see Malfoy as a friend. No I see Draco as a friend. Now ya refuse to see that he has some good in him."

Malfoy glanced down at Seamus, "You better listen to your sister."

Seamus poked Draco in the chest after he shoved my hand off of his sleeve. Draco's grey eyes met mine as to be asking if i'm okay. I gave a light nod. Draco's eyes flickered back towards Seamus. Seamus was fuming. Seamus spoke, "You are blind, Fran. Malfoy isn't and would never be good."

I huffed in frustration. Seamus poked Draco again in the chest. Draco grabbed Seamus' finger, "Do that again, I dare you."

I spoke with an idea that first came to my head, "If ya two do not get along or even tolerate each other, I will, oh I will transfer to the french academy in France. The Beaubuxton Academy of Magic. Bloody hell with your Griffindor and Slytherin Rivalry. It makes me want to hate the two of you."

The two boys stopped glaring at each other and turned their attention towards me. Seamus frowned, "Ya wouldn't. Ya don't know french to even go along with the classes."

I rolled my eyes, "I do speak french and many other languages. I do read. I do study. I learned spells to teach one to speak a language. It's easy."

My eyes flickered from Seamus' to Draco's. He was also in turn frowning. Seamus spoke, "Mam and dad wouldn't let ya go."

I shook my head. A light metallic taste reached to my mouth. I spoke, "Mam would. Dad wouldn't but mam have her ways to convince him to let me go. Don't ya test me, Seamus."

I moved my tongue inside my mouth. Yep that's blood I taste. I swallowed, "If you excuse me I shall go to Madame Pomfrey's. I did just infact suffered more than two blows within the course of 3 days. Settle your dispute now or I will transfer. I will make it happen."

I turned my heel holding my stomach as I head to the hospital wing.

* * *

><p>Draco looked down at the short irish man. He spoke, "You don't want her to leave. I don't want her to leave. So let's tolerate each other."<p>

Seamus looked up at Draco. He sneered, "I don't want to tolerate you Malfoy."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm trying to be the bigger man here and put down the rivalry and hate enough to not drive her away."

Seamus eyed the blond, "Why have you taken an interest into my sista?"

Draco is getting tired of getting asked of this question. He answered, "I haven't the fuzziest idea. Now shall we tone it down enough that she would stay?"

Seamus eyed the stretched out hand of Draco's. Seamus' jaw clenched then he placed his hand in the blond's. They gave one shook on it. Seamus sneered, "It doesn't make me like you. I still hate you."

Draco rolled his eyes crossing his arms, "As it goes to me with you. You didn't noticed the blood in her mouth did you?"

Seamus' eyes went wide for a second, "Blood? In her mouth?"

Draco sighed, "No. You didn't. Of course you didn't. Your sister has light internal bleeding if she has light bleeding in the mouth."

Seamus left without a word. He ran across the campus to the hospital wing to Francheska. Draco thought to himself... He should visit her when her brother isn't there.


	23. Chapter 23

Madame Pomfrey made me drink some awful tasting medicine. It's supposed to repatch any organs that have been bruised and or cut when Pansy was beating me up. It was hard coming up with an excuse. Really hard. I am not one to rat someone out. Even if it's parkinson. I told Pomfrey that a spell backfired. A spell can do that... if it's harsh enough. She gave me a scolding look for even looking at those type of spells. Thankfully, she isn't going to rat me out for "doing a spell" that is too dangerous for my year. I told her I got curious and thought I could do it but the result came back towards me. She made me check in with her day after day and to drink that awfully bad tasting medicine. I swear they make it taste horrible for people to make them suffer. Beauxbatons sounds actually an good idea. I noticed the two kept their distance from each other but Seamus still gave the dirty looks towards Pansy and Draco. I kept my distance from both of them. I left the hospital wing before one of them were able to meet up with me there. I didn't want to see them. Hannah and Susan nearly flipped out when they saw my hair. I came up with the excuse of I needed a change. Hannah frowned upon that and took it into her hands to at least fixing it up if I tended to cut my own hair. Which in reality, Pansy sawed off my hair. My beautiful sea curled hair. It took me ages to grow it out and now it's going to take me ages all over again. It was a good 26 centimeters, I would think. I already wrote mam a letter on the day of all of this have happened. I should be expecting her reply any day now. Snowflakes start to sprinkle the ground. I moved my scarf over my mouth and nose to keep them warm as I walk through the outdoor corridor. I made sure that the four Hufflepuffs would be busy enough that I could be alone. Justin and Erinie think it's a bully. They are right on the mark but I assured them it wasn't. I don't know how but I did. I continued my path till I found a brand new tree that is by the lake. This seems peaceful. I folded my skirt forward so it covers my bum and took a sit on the cold ground. An owl caw came from the distance. It swooped down and landed a good foot by me. I gave it a light pet on the head, "Hey there, Snickers."

The brown caramel spotted bird dropped the letter from its mouth onto the ground. I grabbed the letter and unfolded it. My eyes instantly started reading the letter.

_Francheska,_

_It seems you are having trouble with your stay at Hogwarts. I am not entirely sure if I want you to go to Beauxbatons Academy of Magic in France. You'll be so far away. I would want you to be safe and get your education but the distance and the school, I don't think it is the good idea. Have you talked with Dumbledore about this bullying? You probably wouldn't, wouldn't you? Well if you didn't, then I suggest you to ignore the Malfoy in any way possible so you wouldn't get hurt again. I am sorry Francheska. I do love you. I do want you safe but we cannot let you go to the Beauxbatons. Now I have sent a letter to your brother which he should be getting by now if you have received this. Snickers had the second letter tied to his ankle. That's for Seamus. Now onto that summer job you have been asking for so you can get some extra cash, well that is fine. You'll be 14 by then and you can help someone, muggle or wizard/witch, out. I am sure the book store at Diagon Alley would be offering. If not then I would start looking my dear. Not now. Now you must focus on your studies and make sure Seamus does not blow up the castle. I love you my dear Francheska. I am happy that you are growing. I miss you._

_Love, _

_Mam._

I folded the letter into a tiny square and tuck it into my coat. I gave Snickers one last pet before he flew off. Now he is on the mission for Seamus. I sighed. Well that little threat didn't go through. I can though get a job. Maybe a little job in the muggle world. Who knows. I leaned back onto the trunk. The water looks pleasant but horrid looking. I heard running footsteps. I turned my head seeing a little first year out of breath. It looked to be a little Hufflepuff. He held out his hand which holds a piece of paper, "I have something for you Francheska."

I raised an eyebrow, "Luca, who gave that to ya?"

He waved the paper for me to take it, "I cannot say. I was just told to give it to you."

I grabbed the piece of paper and he ran off. Poor kid, he is going to make himself go out of breath again. My eyes flickered back to the paper again. I unfolded it and noticed it was in beautiful writing. I have no idea who would have this beautiful handwriting but it magnificent. I started reading the letter:

_Fran,_

_Your brother and I have came to a tolerating agreement to tolerate with each other. I am sorry that I haven't informed you earlier. I thought you would need a few days away from both or one of us. It seems that you are okay, everytime I look up from my work or plate you are laughing with those Hufflepuffs. I would of checked up on you but like I said I am giving you your distance. I am surprised how much you value our short encounters together. Now those encounters have disappeared since that day. I understand, it's about Pansy. She is a handful and she does come off as a person who would do anything till she gets what she wants. I am sorry that she has hurt you. I should of done something. Something to make sure that a person like you wouldn't get hurt. We aren't ones to harm. What she did was over the line. She isn't the brightest. There is a way though for me to check up on you since you're hurt without Pansy knowing. The clock tower. I want to meet there everyday after classes. That's our free time. I feel responsible for her actions so let me set them right._

_Draco Malfoy_

I raised both of my eyebrows. Interesting. Malfoy just sent me his first letter. I snorted. If he was trying to romance me he should of done better. I think this year with it's problems with that Potter kid, I am going to ignore them. And if every year after that I am going to ignore it once again. Since he-who-shall-not-be-named have been rumored to be back, the kid been causing loads of trouble within the school year. Everyone and everything targets him. Why couldn't I get a normal school year with out those troubles? It's bad enough I have to deal with my brother and Malfoy's rivalry and Pansy's bullying... I sighed, let's just hope for the best and hope Pansy will never find out Draco and mine's future meetings. I still want to know why he has an interest in me. I swear it's like he has a crush on me. The thought brought blush to my cheeks. My hands moved my bumblebee scarf more tightly and around my mouth and nose and now cheeks. Damn that Malfoy. Damn boys for even making me blush in the earlier years. Damn it all to hell.


	24. Chapter 24

Hogsmeade. We have a trip to Hosmeade. It's been happening a lot now. No idea why. I feel like they are trying to occupy ourselves while the dementors and Sirus Black is around. I already had my daily dose of Butterbeer from Hog's Head. I was walking around the woods near the town till I saw invisible footprints. I raised an eyebrow. I followed the silent invisible footstep maker till I saw the steps stop. I stopped beside the invisible person, " So... I see ya have an invisibility cloak. Pretty nice, I say."

I peeked over the log seeing what the person stopped to see. It's malfoy and his goons bullying granger and weasley. Draco's voice filled the air, "Don't your family sleep in one room?"

Ron responded, "Shut your mouth Malfoy."

Draco smirked, "Ohhh not very friendly."

My finger tips gripped onto the wood. A voice came out of the cloak whispering, "Aren't you Malfoy's girlfriend?"

My head snapped to the voice which I recognized as Harry's. I frowned, "I am not and will not ever be Malfoy's girlfriend. We are acquaintances, that is all."

Harry moved the cloak so his head is peeping out of the cloak, "It sure doesn't sound like it."

My eyes narrowed at the black haired boy, "What do ya mean?"

Harry looked back at the conversation of the quintet, "I heard around. You were whoring yourself around."

I frowned. I didn't noticed I was gripping onto the bark so hard till Harry grabbed my hands. He looked down at them, "You're bleeding now."

I looked at them. They're not bleeding horrendously. Just light bleeding. Draco's voice caught my attention, "How dare you talk to me, you filthy little mudblood."

I bent down grabbing a handful of snow. I shaped it into a ball, "Make me more balls, Potter."

I threw it and I scored. It hit Draco in the face and shoulder. Harry made a few more then placed his cloak back up. He spoke, "I'll be back."

He disappeared leaving me to my devices. I picked up two balls and threw them one at a time. Each hit Draco. 150 points for me. A smile was brought to my lips. I watched as Harry started picking on the slytherins. I gave a light chuckle as Draco was completely freaked. I turned my head as I watched him run past with his goons. I decided to run after them. My beanie was holding onto my light curls down as I ran. I spoke up, "Malfoy!"

Draco tripped over a root that seemed to be poking out. I chuckled, "That's what you get."

Crabbe looked between the two of us. Draco sneered, "Shut it. Crabbe, you two can head back to Hogsmeade. I'll teach this Hufflepuff a lesson."

Crabbe's lips went into a straight line, "Okay..."

I could tell he sees something is up. I waited for them to leave before I walked in front of him to hold my hand out. He looked at it then grabbed it. He pulled me forward which lead me tripping on his legs. I landed on his chest. I pushed myself up with my hands side by side of him, "Malfoy... That was uncalled for."

Draco noticed red on his gloves well a different tint of black is on his gloves. His eyes flickered to my hands. His hand hit the inside of my elbows making me fall ontop of him. I winced, "That hurt ya arse."

He moved till he has an arm wrapped around me. His arm kept me still as he inspected my hands, "What happened? Also was that you that threw those snowballs?"

I frowned, "Ya used that term, Mudblood. It made me furious. I know you knew I wasn't there but ya...ya stood there and degraded Granger. I gripped onto the bark hard. And yes that was me."

He sneered, "She is one. A filthy one too."

I flicked his forehead, "Shut it, she isn't. Ya and I know it."

I felt him shift till I saw his hands became bare. He slipped on his gloves onto my hands. He growled, "You don't have any gloves on either. I swear I feel like I have to take care of you."

I wiggled out of his arms pushing myself up. I glared down at the blond, "I didn't ask for ya to. I can perfectly handle meself."

He pushed himself up walking towards me, "You're not going to let me do anything."

I crossed my arms, "Yes. Exactly."

His hand grabbed onto my wrist which he pulled me closer to him. He whispered, "At least let me do it once and a while."

I pushed away from him, "Ya need to tell me why ya are so interested in me. Ever since first year ya have taken interest. It's drivin' me insane just not knowin'. Everytime I ask ya the same bloody question, ya ignore it. Just for bloody once tell me why. I told ya why I stick around. I know there is some good in ya. Everyone doesn't want to believe me or see it. I see the good in peo-."

He pulled me back towards him again and I felt warmth on my lips. My eyes grew wide as I realized what is going on. I could feel my face go beet red and hot. The cold tickle upon my heated skin. I pushed away from him, "Y-Ya...No...Wh-why? What?"

I am so confused. I ran. I ran from the blond. I don't want to talk with him right now. Thoughts swirl in my head. Questions that are not answered. I heard him call for me, "Fran!"

I heard snow crunch underneath his feet as he followed me. He shout out to me, "Fran! Ugh, Finnigian you bloody girl!"

I am not sure if he means bloody as to regarding to my hands or just the term bloody. I kept running. Running straight into the town, Hogsmeade to meet back up with Hannah and Susan.

* * *

><p>The fireplace is heating up Hog's Head. It feels wonderful. My clothed finger tips went to my lips as I could still feel his warm lips on my own.<p>

"Fran. Fran~ Earth to Fran."

I shook my head looking up seeing Hannah and Susan with cups of Butterbeer. Hannah raised an eyebrow, "What got into you?"

I looked back into the fireplace after I accepted my cup of butterbeer. I whispered, "Nothin'."

Hannah frowned, "You been saying nothing for the past few days. I want you to tell me everything from the point of your hair getting cut off to now."

I took a sip of my butterbeer. I whispered, "Later. Not now."

Susan spoke, "Okay. But you better tell us in the dorm. Just before Lexi gets back from her so called study session with a ravenclaw."

I gave a nod, "Okay."


	25. Chapter 25

_We finally get back to the common room. Hannah instantly grabbed my hand to head to our dormitory. She knows our 4th roommate wouldn't be in as she is with her ravenclaw boyfriend. Hannah sat me down on my bed and the two huddled around me. Hannah stared at me, "So tell us. What happened?"_

_I bit my lip looking down fiddling with my fingers, I whispered, "Well... I uhm... I ... got me first kiss..."_

_Hannah smiled and grabbed my fiddling hands and squeezed them, "Oh! Who was it?"_

_Susan looked at me expectantly. I whispered barely a sound, "... Malfoy..."_

_Susan's jaw dropped and Hannah pointed an accusing finger at me, "See I told you that you fancy the slytherin!"_

_I felt my face blush red looking down, "I didn't kiss him. He did it to me. So don't point those fingas at me. He was being infuriatin'. I simply asked him why he took an interest in me since first year. I had to ask that. Each year I got more curious. He interrupted me when I was saying I find good in him unlike 99.9% of the school by kissin' me. I ran. I ran like bloody hell from the man."_

_I looked up to study my friends' faces. Susan looked stumped. I would of figured that since I kind of left her out of the loop. Hannah had the told you so look written all over her face. Susan spoke first, "So... what are you going to do now?"_

_Hannah shuffled her knees forward to move closer to me nodding, "Yeah, whatcha going to do now?"  
><em>

_I shrugged, "I don't know... I don't know how I feel about this situation. I don't know how to handle this situation. I figure I should go by the flow, ya know?"_

_Hannah frowned slightly, "Oh you are no fun!"_

_I rolled my eyes, "Shush ya. Ya shouldn't be talking. Ya haven't had yer first kiss either. Neither of ya have. So don't make me rush things or do something stupid like my brotha normally does."_

Weeks and winter break have passed since that conversation. It's spring. Professor Lupin is apparently leaving Hogwarts. Word got out that he's a werewolf. I wouldn't mind having him as a professor. That's actually pretty cool to have a professor who can become a werewolf. I mean I know Professor McGonagall transform into a cat, that's neat too but werewolves are cooler. Oh! I have successfully avoided Malfoy since that kiss. It's too embarrassing. I am still not sure how to handle it still. Yes, I know I'm a nub when it comes to these things. I'm only 13 ya know? I shouldn't even think about boys yet... okay maybe I should but I'm a late bloomer. I don't want to do interactions such as kissing and levels above that. Not yet, anyways. Not till I'm way older. Well kissing maybe in 4th or 5th year. But the other stuff, no thank you not till later please. I am attracted to boys. Yes. I would have to say I did have a little fancy towards Malfoy in first year. Just a wee one. Not big or anything. Now Cedric in my house... he's gorgeous. He's older by 2 years so that's a no. I wasn't planning to go after the older boy anyways. He is just eye candy in my house. That's it. Also those twins in Griffindor, they're eye candy too. There's about eye candy in every house, except Ravenclaw. I hate the Ravenclaws. Smartiepants who think they are sooo smart and better than everyone in grades. I get just about the same marks as they do. I turned the page of my book of the newest addition to Magical Creatures. I didn't notice someone decided to sit next to me till I saw a familiar unwanted pale hand change the page back. My eyes followed the hand to its owner.

I whispered, "Can I help ya?"

His finger flipped my book closed. His grey eyes met mine. He whispered back, "Why have you been avoiding me?"

I glared at the blond, "Ya didn't have to close my book, Malfoy. I haven't been avoiding ya."

He gave me a look. He held up his hand to count the incidents that I have a succesfully avoided him. The first finger popped up, "I called your name, even your whole name in the hall when I caught you by yourself. No one was around so I wasn't calling anyone else. You ran off."

His middle finger met up with his index finger, "I was about to grab your hand to stop you for a moment and once again you ran off."

He was about to hold up his ring finger to count to three till I held up my hand to stop him. I sighed, "Okay I get it. I avoided ya. So what?"

He whispered harshly, "I kissed you and all I got response back was you running off and now avoiding me."

I whispered back as much harshness, "I'm sorry that I'm new at this and I'm not particularly sure how to handle this type of situation. I did not take a course on how to handle situations like these."

He stayed silent for a bit. I took that as we are done with the conversation so I opened my book back to the folded tip of the page I was at before hand. The oh so pale hand closed my book again. I sighed heavily turning my attention towards the slytherin, "I took it that our conversation was over so I went back to me book."

His right hand went to my short medium bob like hair. His face formed a frown, "Your hair was beautiful before."

I frowned as he said that. I was about to move out of his reach till he placed strands of hair behind my ear. He spoke whispering, "It's still beautiful."

I think I wasn't supposed to hear that as his eyes met mine and he froze in his hand going through my hair. I moved my book to my chest. I gripped onto my book and smacked him in the side with it, "Stop being so bloody confusin'. You arse."

I shoved my book into him as to catch him off guard and ran off. I ran away from him. Again. I've been doing that alot. Once I was away from the library and into the corridors, I leaned against a pillar. I noticed my hands are empty handed. I left my book with him...great... Can this year be over yet? I want to get away from Malfoy as much as I can. I know mam and dad and Seamus want to go to the Quidditch World Cup. I want to too. We all going for the Irish, of course. Hopefully that would keep my mind off of everything that have went on this year.


	26. Chapter 26

Seamus went to stay with Dean for most of the Summer. He's going to be back home when the World Quidditch Cup comes around. I don't mind it. He kept his distance, which I like for now. I do miss my brother. Sometimes. He ruined it for me since first year. Before first yera is when I actually enjoyed his company. Now the bugger can go with his Griffindor friends and become stupid with their brave traits. It's okay to become cowardly every once and a while. I've been like that for the rest of the year towards Malfoy. If I see him going same way as me, I'd go the opposite way. If I see him coming towards me, I'd go a different way to avoid him. Anything to avoid the blond. Seamus would of confront the blond if he was in my shoes. Dad contacted Aunt Tilly who lives in London near us. She owns a bookshop with Uncle John. Dad convinced Aunt Tilly to let me work during the summer as a barista and restock the book shelves. I don't mind but not sure why she would serve coffee. I scrunched my nose at the thought as the coffee maker gurgled before me. I guess it's for the American tourists who come in time to time. Some tried hitting on me. I nervously turn them down. I felt someone brush by behind me. I turned my head seeing the familiar red head, Aunt Tilly. She was stocking up the cups behind the counter. She turned her head towards me and spoke, "Franny I need ya to go outside and pass out flyers. I'll take over the inside. Johnny is stocking the books up and helping book buyers. "

I gave a nod and left the counter without a word. I didn't leave the shop completely till I grabbed the pile of flyers. I sighed as I pushed open the door which dinged alerting those inside if someone is coming in or out. I looked around seeing it is just a casual Friday. The sun is lightly shining as it can be in the city of London. It rained last week. That I did mind as I was suck in a rain coat and rain boots all day when I had to do this last week. Luckily my rain coat had a hood. Today it looks to be just a light sunny day with very light clouds. That's paradise. I smiled at passerbys while handing out the little paper flyers of our place plus the upcoming open mics and acoustic shows. Aunt Tilly tries to get into the now...what kids are into now. It's the 90's. I'm not entirely sure what Muggles are really into. I know what half-bloods and pure-bloods are into though like the new broomsticks and anything magical. Sure I have a muggle dad but since I started at Hogwarts and when mam told dad she was a witch, I've sticked to my magical side more than my muggle side.

"Hey, what's your name?"

I turned my head to the American accent. I mentally snorted. Here's another one. I smiled holding out a flyer, "Here take one, sir."

The guy smiled taking the flyer then his other hand ran a hand through his brunette hair. His brown eyes looked back over to me, "I'm Chase. Yours?"

I kept my smile on my face, "I'm sorry. I'm not interested."

Chase's smile faltered slightly, "I'm only interested in your name."

"Oh love, there you are!"

My eyes widened as I felt cool hands turned my head and warm lips pressed onto my own. As soon as those lips touched mine, they left. I looked up to a slightly taller Malfoy. I felt my face blush. Draco smirked, "I like surprising you love."

Chase frowned. Malfoy noticed him. He placed an arm around my waist, "You are?"

Chase spoke, "Chase."

Draco pulled me slightly closer to his side, "Pleasure. Draco, her boyfriend."

I felt my face get hotter. Chase studied the blond then looked over to me, "Is that true?"

I hesitated then nodded. Just to get this guy off my back. Chase's lips went into a straight line. He placed the flyer back into my pile and shoved his hands into his pockets walking away. I waited till the guy was far away from sight. I instantly moved out of Draco's grip. My face was still beet red. I looked up at him, "Ya didn't had to that. I was perfectly fine."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Oh yeah, he looked like he was going to back off from you when you said no."

I pointed my finger towards him. I poked his chest, "That doesn't mean come up and kiss me like ya did. What's with that nickname? Love? No. No, no no, just no. I avoided ya for the rest of the school year for a reason. Ya know why. How'd ya find me anyways?"

Draco shook his head at my ramblings, "You talk too much now. This is a time I wish you were quiet again. I was taking a vacation with my dad and mum in London. I decided to go off on my own today leaving my parents to what ever they want to do. I happen to hear the part where you say you're not interested and waited for a bit to see what the guy would do. You didn't want him to know your name so love was first thing comes to my mind, Finnigian. If I didn't kiss you then he wouldn't believe me and then you."

I huffed. I passed out more flyers to more walkerbys. Draco watched me before asking, "What are you doing?"

My eyes flickered to him briefly, "I'm workin' unlike some people I know. I want to do something durin' the summer plus gain some extra cash."

Draco snorted, "Muggle money doesn't work in the wizarding world."

I rolled my eyes, "I am half-blood, ya git."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "A little fiesty, you are turning out to be."

I stuck my tongue out. I turned my head to the bookstore then looked up at him, "Now if ya excuse me... I have to get back to work."

Draco sneered, "With muggles?"

I gave him a look, "Yes with muggles, like I said I am a half-blood. Not everyone is pure-blood."

I left Draco with that thought as it might be disgusting to him. He is pure-blood after all, and pure-bloods cherish being a pure-blood and rather have only pure-bloods. In his eyes, I'm better than a Muggle-born wizard and witch. I'm in between. But still better than a muggle-born in his eyes. In basically any pure-blood eyes. I placed the flyers down on the counter. Aunt Tilly gave me a smile, "Help with the books, will ya?"

I gave a nod, "Yes Aunt Tilly."

I climbed up the spiral stairs to the loft of reading area and book shelves. It is one of my favorite places to stay however, if I read any wizarding books, I might be sent to the looney bin. I picked up a box and carried it to the corner where these books should be at. I opened the box and started restocking the shelves. Draco of all people showing up in the mostly muggle side of England.


	27. Chapter 27

**No one knows how much I hate this right now. I was typing and I didn't save the recent stuff I just had written and I went to save and then write more, it logged me out sooooooooooooo yeah I had an amazing thing going on till I was logged out. Well here goes for nothing with my shitty memory. Sorry. Just I'm so so so sorry for this chapter. **

* * *

><p>Ever since I was a child I never understood Muggle ways. Sure dad is a muggle and Sea and I went to muggle primary school but I never understood it. You know what those American mascots wear? Well my Aunt thought it was a good idea... you know for me to wear cat ears and a tail. She thought it would attract customers... the younger crowd. I swear it's not for my age group, it's for the creepy men who like younger girls. I already have some a few years older than me men, 20 something year olds and higher men give me some looks. I do feel uncomfortable being under muggle and wizarding people's looks. It's more of a life or death situation right now to do this for my Aunt Tilly. Well more like get paid or don't get paid. When I came in this morning with my layered skater black skirt, a light blue blouse tucked into my skirt and my shin high boots where I keep my wand. I feel uncomfortable now without my wand. Bloody hell... I sound like a pureblood. I did embrace my wizarding side more than my muggle side. When Sea and I were in muggle primary school before we turned that lucky age 11, I would take mam's wizarding books and read them. When muggle children would read about fairy tales or fiction, I read the arts of potions, the many species of herbology plants, and what type of spells to win against in a duel. The muggle teachers thought it was fiction made by a loon so they let me read those books but when mam told dad that she was a witch, well those books are real. I found more interest with the wizarding world than this plain boring world. I am not sure... I think mam's world is more exciting. I mean when do you ever get to make potions and slip them into your twin brother's drink at breakfast? I did that. Mam would scold me but there's the twinkle in her eye says she is proud of me. Dad would be terribly upset that mam left her wizarding potions kit around for me to find. Mam only said it was a stage for me to well torture poor Seamus. Seamus didn't like it one bit, neither would I if he did that to me. But hey I don't have to worry about that ever happening cause he tried once at home and well he came down the stairs with a smut face. I couldn't stop laughing, dad let out a light chuckle and mam was giggling lightly. So we all had a kick out of it once and a while. I mean I did the hiccoughing solution, the shrinking solution and well swelling solution. Imagine his face when everything he touches enlarges.<p>

I smiled towards the passerbys waving while staying at the shop's front so they know where I originate from. I felt my tail get touched having it swing side to side. I moved away from whoever was doing it to get a good look at them. I frowned when I see it is that American boy, Chase. Please Aunt Tilly call me inside so I can go into my hide out and read books when I'm supposed to be stocking them. He smiled a bright smile, "You look pretty adorable, girl."

My name is girl now...How original. I gave a weak small smile and turned my attention back to the passerbys. I felt my head band move making my eyes flicker back to the brunette. I gave him a light glare and he is just standing there taking in the moment with that smile of his. He needs to go away. I can't believe I'm saying this well thinking this but where is Draco bloody Malfoy when I need him? I gave a quick glance around the surrounding area and I didn't see the familiar blond. I resisted an irritated sigh. I gave a small fake smile, "Chase, am I right? Can ya please leave?"

Chase continued to smile. I want to expelliarmus his smile off his face, but underage wizardry is not allowed. I huffed without knowing. I felt cold fingers move my hair out of my face. He spoke, "Oh don't get all huffy puffy, I'm here to stay."

I have a bad feeling about this. Really, I do. It's in my gut. Everyone has that gut feeling every once and a while and well I'm having one right now. It's actually making me sick. I looked into the shop and noticed Aunt Tilly went to the back and Uncle John is out on an errand. He left early in the morning to go across the city. So I'm stuck by myself. I felt a hand enclosed around my wrist and started tugging me. I pulled back but only for the grip to get tightened. Of course, bloody Malfoy doesn't make his entrance when I'm probably going to get raped then murdered in some hotel room. I felt a tug and he pulled me into him. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders. He whispered, "Make any type of scream or a signal for help, then I can't promise anything. So keep quiet."

I swallowed a huge lump in my throat. Okay, yep I'm going to die. I like to say thank you for Seamus for being the annoying younger twin brother but I still love him. Thank you mam and dad for being there for me and supporting my decisions unless it's about Beauxbutons. I never even admitted to Malfoy that I like him. I slightly stopped in my tracks but only to be pushed forward. Did I say or think what I think I thought? I like Malfoy? Rubbish. I wouldn't like that sly sneaking kissing snake in a million years. How absurd am I? I'm going crazy. Yep. I am a 14 year old girl who is walking into my death and my mind like to think I like that snake. Of all bloody people. I swear I don't like the man.

* * *

><p>Remember the time I was basically kidnapped by a muggle in front of my Aunt's shop? Yeah, he took me to a fancy hotel. Not any fancy hotel. It's the fanciest. I wouldn't mind staying here but not when I'm about to get you know tortured and raped and killed. Anything imaginable really. You think it and I can probably tell you that is what's going to happen. I tried escaping a few times but his grip only got harder on me. Chase went into the bathroom to apparently get ready as it was in his words. He tied me up with a rope. It seems that this guy might be a pro at this. Great. I shifted my wrists around to get loose. No luck. However this guy never bounded my ankles. That git. I nearly snorted at his so called well thought plan. I think he thinks that I would be a princess and sit still. I hopped off the bed and tiptoed to the door. I don't think I want to be in bed with a man at this time of year. Maybe after Hogwarts. That seems like a good plan. I turned around and tried to get my hands on the knob. I didn't hear the bathroom door open and the walking footsteps. It is plush carpet ya know? I felt a shuddering pain across my face. I bit back the tears that are now stinging my eyes. I got to keep strong. I will show that I can get myself out of situations. Especially the sticky ones. Seamus has bad luck with doing anything magical as I have bad luck with apparently guys and bullys. I'd take bad luck with my classes than this anyday. His hand grabbed my arm roughly, "You think of running away?"<p>

I let out a gasp when his grip tightened. He pushed me onto the bed. Hannah, I love you to bits, you were a great best friend anyone could have. Susan you were a little mouse, but you were still a great best friend. Ernie, Hannah you better stop giving those hidden glances at each other and just go out already. Susan make sure that at times they wouldn't rip each other's throat out if they come to a disagreement. There goes the cat ears. I felt him lean closer to my ear. His body touching mine. I could tell he has no shirt on. He whispered into my ear, "I have fun with girls like you. It's a shame I don't know your name. Well I know I would have fun with you. Your poor boyfriend isn't here to save you or see you in this way. In bed with another man. That usually get the boyfriends running for the hill tops."

I sneered, "He's a better man than you ever will be. He wouldn't run away from anything."

Wait. I shouldn't of said that. Slytherin are known cowards. Well I just lied there. I felt him push himself off of me. I turned my body and glared at the brunette. He spoke, "Stop or I'll do it myself. I wouldn't mind that."

I didn't move an inch. 1. How could I? I'm tied with a bloody rope! 2. I wouldn't strip for this man in a million gazillion years. 3. He can go fuck himself. He straddled me and started with my shirt. My favorite blouse. The buttons gave out as he pulled on it. He moved so he can rip my skirt off. He smirked at the accomplishment of ripping my clothes off. I have to stay strong. Somehow. I could feel my emotions and insides being ripped apart. I shivered as I felt the tip of his finger lightly graze across my pale skin. His finger started from my neck to the elastic of my underwear. He spoke huskily, "How old are you? If someone saw your body at first, they wouldn't think of you as under aged."

I spat, "Under bloody aged!"

He tsked placing a finger on my lips, "Don't need to shout. I am right here. Now you shall be an angel and wait here for me. No escaping or trying to, you know what happens if you do."

He pushed himself off of the bed and headed to the bathroom. I stayed still till I heard the shower turn on. I started hyperventilating. This isn't good. I manuevered myself so I'm leaning against the bed head rest. My eyes kept flickered towards the main door and the closed bathroom door. To be hurt again or not to be hurt again. I can't imagine what he would do next to me. I'm slowly losing myself in this situation. I can't push him off in any way... My hands are bounded. I'm only in a bra and underwear. My attention was turned towards the main door as I heard a key being inserted. The knob slowly turned and the door opened. Who it was gave me great wonderful relief. A small smile was brought to my lips.


	28. Chapter 28

I moved my lips to a shushing position. The person gave a light nod lightly closing the door. The shower cut off and I could feel my heart race. I jerked my head to the main door so the person can see. I whispered lightly like I used to, "Draco, get out of here."

Draco went behind a curtain by the window. I rolled my eyes. You couldn't pick a different better spot. Chase came back out this time in only a towel. My heart raced every time Chase went by the area Draco is by. I'm surprised though that Chase didn't see the black shoes forming bumps under the long curtains. Chase used another towel to dry his hair, "You see girl, the fiesty young ones are always the best. It's unfortunate that they never live to tell the tale."

Chase turned around. His brown eyes meeting my blue greens. His eyes sparkled. I thought for a moment on what to say. I decided to speak now, "So... you saw me from far away, decided to come approach me a couple days later and well I shot ya down and ya learned I have a boyfriend and then ya wait a couple more days before making today's approach when I am stuck outside and my Aunt and Uncle are no where to be seen. I have to say that is a devious plan ya have there. I'm fraid though ya not goin' to kill me. Ya not going to touch me."

Chase frowned, "Think you're lucky huh?"

I smirked, "I have all sorts of luck."

I tilted my head side to side," Well I have some luck. Not a lot of luck."

Chase walked towards me and I felt his hand grab onto my neck. My eyes widened as I felt his grip tighten. I shook my head at the now revealed wand of Draco Malfoy's. Malfoy pushed the tip of his wand on Chase's neck, "Back away from her."

Chase let go of me after one last tight squeeze. I gasped in air having my left hand reach for my neck. I rubbed it gingerly. I spoke hoarsely, "Draco, ya can't! We aren't of age."

Draco's grey eyes darted towards me and he frowned. I didn't suspect a right hook coming from him and landing on Chase's cheek. Draco instantly came over to me. I moved my hands up and down, "I'm tied."

Draco's cool fingers touched my heated skin as he untied the rope. Chase stood up and this time got a good punch at Mafloy. Luckily Malfoy untied me. I took the moment when Chase was busy with Draco to sent a punch towards Chase's jaw. The punch wasn't strong enough but it was strong enough to push him off of Draco. Draco took this moment to grab a blanket and put it over my semi-naked body. I clutched it around my body. Draco whispered harshly, "Where's your wand?"

I spoke, "My boot. It's in my boot."

Draco rushed towards my thrown off boots and looked in them. He grabbed my wand and then grabbed my hand dragging me out of the room before the now dropped towel Chase would chase us. I glanced back and see Chase putting on shorts quickly. I looked back up, "Draco, we have to lose him. Figure something... no magic, Malfoy."

Draco turned and twisted through the hotel's hallways. He opened the door to the stair way and let go of my hand, "Go now."

I clutched to the sheet and ran down the stairs. I heard footsteps behind me. I glanced back seeing it's the familiar blond. I continued. I heard the door slam up top. I rushed faster, "Come on Draco."

I heard Draco speak up, "I won't let him hurt you. Just keep going. Mother is down stairs, she has blond with some black hair."

I gave a nod and my breathing already is starting to become heavy. I opened the last door which lead to ground floor. My eyes darted around. I felt a body bump into me. A cool hand lightly grasped my hand and started dragging me towards a seated platinum with some black hair blond. She stood up looking frantically, "Draco, what's the matter of this?"

I was huffing and puffing. Draco huffed and puffed also but he was also able to talk, "Man... hurt her and... almost raped and kill her..."

The blond's mother opened her arms and held onto me, "We better get to the car, Draco. Notify the front desk to call the police."

Draco gave a nod and followed his mother's orders. His mother started walking outside towards a fancy car, "Oh dear... you're in shambles."

A driver opened the door and she ushered me in. I slid in and then she slid in. The door closed. Now we wait for Draco. I looked down clutching tightly to the sheet. Draco saw me in my undergarments... What is this world going to? I felt my face heat up and turn red. His mother turned towards me speaking softly, "Dear, mind telling me what happened? I'm Nacrissa by the way, you?"

I whispered loud enough for her to hear me, "I'm Francheska... I was workin' for me Aunt Tilly and I was a greeter outside and this guy kept comin' around. I...I rejected him... Draco helped me the first time by shooing the guy off... Then today he came back again...He had the upper hand... I couldn't escape and was forced into his hotel room. I tried escaping before... He slapped me... He went to shower and if I were to try it again, he would of hit me more or worse killed me. I couldn't risk it... That's when Draco came in and he helped me escape. I don't know what I would of done if he wasn't there..."

The car door opened and Draco slipped in. Nacrissa looked at the driver, "Drive."

Nacrissa lightly placed her hand on my sheeted knee, "Oh dear... you have been through so much..."

Nacrissa looked at her son, "You helped her Draco. I am proud of you."

Draco's eyes met mine, "She's important. Mother she needs clothes."

Nacrissa turned her attention towards me and surveyed my condition, "She can borrow some of your clothing Draco. We will arrive to the hotel soon. I can apparate her into the room to avoid looks. Your father went to deal with business with some ministry workers."

I just know that my knuckles are turning white. Everything is now coming to me. Everything is hitting me at once. I bit my lip to hold back the stinging of salty water droplets. Seamus has it lucky with this kind of things. No one ever thinks of bothering him. People always seem to bully me, pick on me and choose me as their next victim. Pansy chose me as her victim because I associated myself with Draco. Those primary school bully kids bullied me for for my slightly too big of glasses and how I am too different. Seamus protected me then. I chose to protect myself, to start doing things myself when I came to Hogwarts. Now look where that got me... Almost raped and possibly killed... I tried to save myself, protect myself, even defend myself. In the end, Draco had to come and save me. Draco and Seamus tried saving me from Pansy. I pushed them away to try doing it by myself. I shouldn't of done that. I should of accepted help. When Draco helped me a few days ago, I should of been grateful for it. I shouldn't pushed him away. I shouldn't of tried to ignore him in between days from the first time I've met Chase to well now. This might of been prevented. If... I just accepted Malfoy to be around me and just stick around... then this wouldn't of happened. Maybe he would of clocked the man in the face right then and there. The car gave a gentle stop. I felt a light nudge which brought my attention towards the owner of the nudge. Nacrissa.

She gave me a soft smile, "We shall be going then?"

I gave her a nod. She held out her hand. I placed my hand into hers and all the sudden I could feel every molecule of my body whiplash as we appeared in their room. I couldn't help but look at the beautifulness of the room. I could hear her going through a bag as I glance around the room. Nacrissa turned towards me, "I have some clothing. Now you can take a shower and freshen up. I'll leave the clothes on the bed. Draco is going to take his time coming to the room. I need to do some quick business with Draco's father to tell him the situation. Please make yourself comfortable."

I gave a nod. I headed to the bathroom and started with the shower.

* * *

><p>I tucked the towel in itself so it stays. I opened the door and the steam left the room. I sniffled while using my palm to wipe any stray tears. A slight familiar deep voice broke the silence, "Fran...are you okay?"<p>

My eyes focused their attention to the owner of the voice. My eyes widened at Malfoy who happens to be sitting on a bed. His lips were in a straight line but his eyes looked at my bruised neck, arms and shoulders. My face turned red, "M-Malfoy... get out!"

He finally realized I was in a towel and his pale face finally turned color and he looked away. He whispered, "Get the clothes and change in the bathroom..."

I quickly grabbed the clothes and rushed into the bathroom. I closed the door quickly. It left with a little slam. My heart began racing. I closed my eyes. He saw me in my undergarments... and now he saw me with just a towel on. This shouldn't of happened. None of it shouldn't happened. I changed into the sweatpants and not so baggy shirt. I did change back into my undergarments. They weren't broken or anything. I slowly opened the door again peeking out. I could see Draco having his head in his hands. I opened the door and sat next to Draco. I whispered, "Thank ya... for savin' me from Chase. How... How did ya find me?"

Draco sat up straight running a hand through his blond hair. Draco spoke, "I drank a felix felicis after I saw you with Chase. You didn't look comfortable at all. I was with my mother doing errands in the city. I chose a floor and room and the felix felicis made me lucky."

A small smile was brought to my lips. I fiddled with my fingers, "Malfoy... I know what Felix Felicis is. I read the higher year books already."

His grey eyes rolled to me, "You are a miss know-it-all."

I would of taken that as an insult but I could see the small smile on his lips. I gave him a light push to his side, "I find the wizarding world better than the muggle side."

Draco stretched laying down on the bed. His head turned towards me, "You're a half blood, am I right?"

I gave a slow nod asking, "Why?"

Draco gave a light shrug, "If I met you without knowing that and knowing your brother, I would of thought you were a pureblood."

I sighed, "I'm fine with being a half-blood. I get to know each world. Sure I find the wizarding world more interesting and I rather be associated more with the wizarding world but there are some things that the muggle world has that I don't want to leave out. Why do you wonder about this?"

Draco spoke, "I could help you with the wizarding world."

I chuckled, "Me mam helps me with that, Malfoy. Thank ya though. Thank ya for everythin'. I was stupid for not acceptin' yer help... well anyone's help. I do need to let people in with helpin' me. I always had Seamus help me when we were younger... and since first year I felt to try things myself."

Draco sat up and his hand moved my hair behind me ear. His grey eyes met mine and didn't break contact, "I am here to help you, Fran."

I felt my cheeks blush red, "S-stop being like that... Ya can be yerself. Slytherins cannot mix with Hufflepuffs. It's unheard of."

Draco smirked, "You're not like any Hufflepuff. Like you said months ago, you're trying to find the good in me."

I gave him a light look, "That's not what I mean. Ya are good with me which is different than ya normal self while with my brotha and others ya are yerself. Ya can be that way to me. Don't treat me different. We are from different worlds, Slytherin and Hufflepuff, Pureblood and Halfblood."

Draco frowned lightly, "I chose to be like this with you. Somehow I feel you are important to me, and I want to treat you like this. Sure Slytherins and Hufflepuffs don't mix but we are mixing aren't we?"

I looked down at my fingers, "Yeah... but that is because you took interest in me."

Draco lightly touched my neck bruise, "You also took interest in me."

His hand slowly slid into my hair and he lightly played with my light curls. He have gotten closer and our lips touched. The door opened which lead to me pushing away from the kiss and onto the next bed. I could feel my face heat up. Draco's face isn't better than mine. Nacrissa smiled knowingly at she just interrupted something. She spoke up, "Draco, can you go with Francheska to her Aunt's shop so she can inform her Aunt on the recent events?"

Draco gave a nod and he stood up. He grabbed my hand and he dragged me out of the hotel room to head to the car. His mom burst in on us kissing. Well Draco kissed me and I'm still not sure how to respond to that. Oh dears...


	29. Chapter 29

I shoved my hands into the pockets of his sweat pants. I kept stealing little glances at the tall blond. His hands were in his pockets as well. I whispered, "Please don't tell anyone about this...about the whole thing and that ya saw me in...well... yeah..."

Draco stopped lightly grabbing my wrist. I looked up to see the man become serious, "I'm mean and I can be mean but I'm not that mean, Fran."

I let out a relieved breath, "I know ya can't be mean especially towards me but I'm just sayin'. I don't want Parkinson or anyone else to find out. I can't imagine what Pansy would do or say if she finds this out."

Draco's lips went into a straight line, "She won't find out. Trust me okay?"

I studied the blond grey eyed man and continued walking, "Okay. I'll trust ya. I mean my life were in yer hands not long ago. I think I can trust ya."

Draco hurried up by my side while giving some muggles a few looks. I felt his arm go around my shoulder. I glanced up with an raised eyebrow. Draco spoke quietly, "Muggles giving you some looks."

I chuckled, "I handled muggles before, Malfoy."

He gave me a look. I held up my hands, "Okay, not Chase but I handled or know how to handle them before. I am half muggle. I handled muggles in primary school and at my father's work parties."

I felt his grip readjusted. Draco spoke confidently, "Well I'm not leaving you by my side till Hogwarts."

I rolled my eyes shaking my head, "Malfoy, after this incident I will be sent back home and who knows my brotha might be headin' home after my parents are notified of this."

Draco sneered, "Finnigian wouldn't treat you like he should if he knew about this."

I gave a little laugh, "Ya sayin' Seamus wouldn't be the good little brotha now are ya?"

Draco gave a light nod, "In matter a fact, I am."

I had an amused look on my face, "and ya sayin' ya would treat me betta than my brotha?"

Draco gave once more a nod. I wiggled out of his grip and grabbed his hand to weave through the people. I spoke up as we weaved through, "I know my brotha hasn't been the best but he is still my brotha and he would do anythin' to help me. Like ya have been doin'. I understand ya want me to be near ya so ya can keep an eye so no evil muggle would come by but I'm fine. Really I am."

I felt a tug on my hand as I was pulled back. My face met his chest. He does smell good. I breathed in and relaxed a bit. His smell consists of a vanilla bean. His arms wrapped around my small frame. His whispers went through my hair, "You're not fine. You were crying in the shower. You were still crying a little bit after the shower. You are not fine. No one is fine after that."

I could feel a lump form in my throat. My shoulders started shaking as I felt the saltiness of tears sting my eyes and slowly form. I felt him kiss the top of my head. I whispered shakingly, "I... I was almost... raped and... killed... Ya heard him... He said none of the girls lived to tell the tale. I am the only one who escaped. If... ya didn't show up... I don't know what would of happened."

Draco tangled his hand into my hair while holding my head closer as I just let everything out. Draco's cheek rested ontop of my head, "Feel better?"

I gave a nod as I pulled away from his grip. I used my palm to wipe the tears that have fallen or about to fall. Draco placed an arm back around my shoulders as we continued to walk.

* * *

><p>Aunt Tilly was serving a line of customers. I looked back towards Draco, "I can't do this. She's busy."<p>

Draco rolled his eyes and placed his hand on my back. He pushed me forward towards the counter. I fiddled with my fingers. Aunt Tilly noticed me standing there and she sighed, "There ya are Franny, where on Earth have ya been? I looked all for ya. We are swamped. Get on an apron and help me dear."

I spoke up, "Aunt Tilly... I need to talk to ya..."

I looked at the expecting customers, "Privately."

Tilly looked at me and then continued on her orders, "Franny I can't, like I said we are slammed."

I bit my lip and was about to turn around till Draco stopped me. He spoke up, "She needs to talk to you now."

Aunt Tilly slowed her actions but still did them, "Who are ya?"

I placed my hands on his chest to push him away, "Draco please don't."

Draco placed his hands on my arms lightly. His sleeves from the shirt I am borrowing is hiding my bruises. Draco sneered whispering, "Muggles are so thick. Stand up to her."

Aunt Tilly spoke, "Franny did ya leave so ya can be out with this man? I swear Franny I never expected it from ya."

I could feel my face heat up and I buried my face in his chest. Draco frowned, "Let's go, we aren't staying here."

Draco ushered me out of the shop with Aunt Tilly shouting my name. Draco walked some ways till he pulled me to the side. He looked at me, "Are you okay?"

I shook my head. I rubbed my arms as goosebumps start to form, "I didn't think she would be like that... I need to contact my parents. Mam mostly."

Draco placed a hand on my back and started taking me to what it looks to be Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

><p>I held the phone towards my ear, "Mam... I'm sorry..."<p>

She spoke with kindness, "Fran, it is not yer fault. I'll come get ya, just stay at the Cauldron."

I clutched the phone tightly whispering, "Thank ya mam. I love ya."

She responded, "I love ya too dear. See you soon."

I hanged up the phone at the booth. Who knew that they had one of these at the Cauldron. I turned around and see Draco leaning on his legs with his forearms. His hands are laced together. He seems to be looking around. I swear this man is a puzzle. He's nice to me and all sweet but with others well he's Draco. I walked over to him which lead him to stand up. He spoke, "You're going to the cup right?"

I gave a nod, "Yeah Seamus and Mam wants to go. Dad is off on business so he can't come. The Irish will win ya know?"

Draco gave a small smile, "You really think the Irish is going to win? Bulgarians will win."

I gave him a playful shove, "No. Irish will."

I felt a tug to my shoulder and I was pulled into a hug. I know this hug. It's mam. I hugged her back and she gave me a tight squeeze. She pulled away and examined me, "My god... He really did hurt ya..."

Mam's blue eyes looked past me seeing Draco, "Ya are?"

Draco held out his hand, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Mam's eyes flickered to me then back to him. She gave a small smile shaking his hand, "The man who saved my Ches am I right?"

Draco nodded, "Yes Ma'am."

Mam let go of me and pulled Draco into a surprise hug. He looked awkward. I couldn't help but chuckle. Mam spoke to him, "Thank ya. Thank ya so much. I don't know what I would do if anythin' happen to my girl."

Draco isn't sure if he should hug her back or not. Draco spoke up, "We-Well I saw her with a guy that has been troubling her before so I had to do something."

Mam pulled away from him and turned to me, "Ya said Tilly just acted cold shoulder to ya?"

I gave a slow nod, "She said I ran off with him skippin' my shift and never expected it from me. I tried tellin' her but she wouldn't listen or even come away from the counter to speak with me privately."

Mam frowned, "Alright. Well, for rest of summer stay home. I got ya new books from the book shop. I already shopped for ya and Seamus for school. So no worries for that. Seamus should be headin' home soon as the cup is nearin'. Draco are ya goin' to the Quidditch World Cup?"

Draco nodded, "Yes with my father. We have a seat in the ministry box."

Mam raised an eyebrow, "Ya father is in the ministry?"

Draco gave a nod. I gave a look to mam, "Maaaam, ya don't ask that."

Mam gave a shrug then turned to Draco, "Thank ya though for everythin'. We may be seein' ya at the cup."

Mam was about to grab my hand till I moved it out of her area of grab. I looked at her, "I'll join ya in a minute mam."

Mam looked between the two of us then gave a nod. She went off to the back where it leads to Diagon Alley. She used the Floo Network to come here from home. I turned to Draco, "I'm sorry for her. She can be a bit of a handful. I'll see ya at the cup yes?"

Draco gave a nod. He grabbed my hand pulling me close to him. I squeaked when I bumped into his chest. Draco smirked as he leaned down and stole a kiss. He pulled away, "You're letting me do that more and more now. I like to think you are starting to fall for me."

His famous eye brow raise happened. I felt my face blush, "Am not, Malfoy. We are not to be mixed. Different worlds. Different houses. Different everythin'."

He leaned over and kissed the top of my head and poked my cheek, "Your blush says different. See you then Finnigan."

I gave a little wave before rushing towards Diagon Alley where the Floo Network is located. Mam had her arms crossed and she was smiling big. She nudged me, "So that's the slytherin?"

I felt my face blush redder, "Mam. Don't. Let's just get home."

Mam held her hands in the air, "Alright alright."

Mam handed me the bucket of Floo powder and I grabbed a fistfull and stepped into the fire place. I spoke up clearly, "Finnigan House."

I threw the powder down and a green light enveloped around me and I appeared within my living room. I walked out to be greeted by dad. He held up his mug, "Hey there Ches."

I smiled, "Hey dad."


	30. Chapter 30

**So finals are coming around so I'll be studying or try to study. But the holidays have passed so now it's winter. Thank god. But yeah, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Seamus has his face painted with the Irish's colors. Mam joined in on the fun with the face paint but only a little bit. I refused to wear the face paint. I chose to wear the colors in a scarf. It is a tad chilly at night. So I rather be warm than have an itchy face later. Seamus wore a hoodie with the Irish team's colors and symbol. Mam hid all of my clothing and only had a certain outfit out for me. She used some kind of spell or charm to hide them all under my eye. Seamus claims he could see my clothing and that I am just being dramatic over mam and my clothing. She picked out a light green embellished cowlneck sweater with dark jeans. According to her, it frames my bum. She wnated me to wear some little heeled boots but I had to argue with her saying it would hurt my feet by the end of the night of standing watching the cup. She settled with little booties that is comfortable for me feet. No heel to them. Thank the lord. Seamus looked behind him, "Ches, ya are laggin' behind. Don't want cha get lost now."<p>

I sighed moving my small legs faster, "Then don't be a little cheetah. I am shorter than ya, Seamus."

He rolled his eyes shaking his head. Mam smiled, "Oh Francheska, I found Draco!"

Mam started waving her arm in the air, "Heyyy Draco!"

The certain blond turned around at the call of his name. Unfortunately another familiar blond that I haven't particularly is fond of have turned around too. I could feel my face blush. Seamus glanced over at me and then nudged his arm against mine. Seamus whispered, "What this about? Ya have a thing with Malfoy?"

I whispered back, "Mam wants to embarrass me. No I do not. Stop assumin' things, Seamus."

Seamus sneered, "Ya two been awful close lately. Mam told me what happened with that American."

I stopped looking over at Seamus. Seamus noticed I stopped, and stopped also. I whispered harshly, "I want to forget about that event. I did notice ya never let me out of yer sight. Don't ya ever bring that event up again Seamus. Malfoy saved me when I couldn't do anything about it. We are underaged wizards."

Mam was already over to the Malfoys. The trio stopped talking as mam looked over at the two of us. Seamus and I haven't broke our eye contact. It's our twin thing. If we wanted the other to understand something serious such as this or not to tell anyone, we have a stare down with such seriousness. Mam called for us, "Seamus! Francheska!"

Seamus broke our eye contact and started to walk towards mam and the duo blonds. I grabbed his hoodie sleeve, "Woah there. Wait."

I pulled him back towards me. My eyes met his again, "Do not tell anyone, do not bring it up again, and do not treat Malfoy badly. He did save me from ya know getting raped and murdered."

Seamus pulled his sleeve back and shoved his hands in his pockets. I groaned as I followed him. Stubborn little Griffindor. Mam gave a little smile towards my brother and I, "Seamus, Fran I want you to meet my coworker Lucious Malfoy."

I glanced up at the grey eyed taller longer haired blond. He gave a light nod to Seamus and then his gaze turned towards me. I looked down shoving my hands in my jean back pockets. I still don't like his father. He said some awful things about me. It looks to me that mam and his father aren't on good terms either. How can I tell? Mam has that fake smile of hers when she sees a person she hates. I don't blame her. Lucious turned his gaze to mam. I glanced up once I felt his stare off of me. He look like he is putting his nose in the air as we are filth. He looks to be one of those pure-bloods that think only pure-bloods should breed with only pure-bloods. And guess what? Mam married and bred with a muggle. I wouldn't ask for anything to change my father. Muggle or not, he is my father and he is sure the best. I love him. My eyes glanced over towards Draco who sneered at my brother but once his gaze turned towards me...we well eye locked. He looks mighty good with his black clothing. Sure it's a lot of black but it looks good on him. I didn't even notice his father speak up. Draco broke our eye contact and looked at his father, "Yes father."

His father turned his fancy shoes around and started walking. Draco glanced back towards the Finnigan group then our eyes met for the last time. Draco turned his heel and followed his father. Mam let out a groan, "My lord I knew that the two would be related since Draco is pure-blood and who else could be his father than that man. He hates me for bein' with yer father."

Seamus sneered, "Of course. Malfoys think they are too high in society that no pure-blood should be with a half-blood or a muggle."

Of course, he would say that. It is true though. I wouldn't deny that but Malfoy saved me on numerous times. He has an interest in me, a half-blood. Mam huffed, "Well we betta get to our seats. The game is about to start."

Seamus rubbed his hands smiling, "Finally the Irish will beat the Bulgarians."

Mam led the way as we both followed the elder Finnigan.

* * *

><p>Seamus ended up really close to losing his voice. Mam started cooking our dinner as I decided to take a walk around the campgrounds. The Irish fans were celebrating on our win of the Quidditch World Cup. I couldn't help but feel like Draco's father pushes him around. That isn't right. My parents don't do that. Obviously as we have a great relationship with each other. Same with Seamus and me. Sure we have our differences, but sometimes we have each other in the end. Okay those times involving Malfoy were difficult. I guess it was to be expected. He's a Griffindor and Malfoy is a Slytherin. Natural enemies. I'm just a little peacemaker. The Irish celebrations bring a smile to my face. Something grabbed my hand. I turned around with a fasten heart beat. I sighed in relief when I see who it was. I lightly smack his shoulder, "Geez Malfoy, scare me why don't cha?"<p>

Malfoy spoke, "Sorry. Also sorry for my father."

I sighed, "It's fine. Quite expected as everyone knows ya lot don't like muggles much so having a pure-blood married and having children with a muggle is a big no-no."

Malfoy frowned and pulled on my hand which led me to trip on the ground and bump into his chest. His other hand gripped my chin, "You are fine."

I pulled away from his grip and raised an eyebrow, "There's the whole interest thing ya got goin' on here."

Draco rolled his eyes at the fact I brought that back up again. He shoved his hands in his pants continuing walking, "You shouldn't be by yourself."

I groaned walking side by side of him, "Ya and Seamus are the same. I swear. I'm fine. There was only one incident in London, that's it. I'm fine."

Draco glanced down, "Are you sure?"

I gave him a light glare, "Yes I am bloody fine. Now drop it. Let me enjoy my night walk without anythin' else bein' brought up or happenin'."

Some screams were let out around the campground. I felt my hand being taken by a cool touch. The owner of the hand started dragging me around the campground. I shout over the screams, "Malfoy what is goin' on?"

He spoke over the crowd, "I don't know but we better get out of here."

That tone. My eyes narrowed. He is hiding something from me. I shouldn't take it to heart since I am just I guess a friend towards Malfoy. Nothing special. He zigzagged through the crowd to avoid the blasts from wands from unknown people. I yelled out, "Draco, my mam and Seamus!"

He focused what is in front of him. His hand tightened around my hand, "They'll be fine. Right now we need to get out."

I bit my lip. He tightened his hand grip around my own as he knows I would try to wiggle out of his grip to look for my family. I can't help but have this huge worry pitting at the bottom of my stomach.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank you Beauty422. Seriously. Thank you. You helped me with ideas to keep this story going. :)**

* * *

><p>Draco got both of us out of the trampling crowd. He still hasn't let go of my hand. I wiggled my hand out of his hand when he let his grip slightly go limp. I ran back into the crowd with a shouting Draco on my tail. I shouted, "Mam! Seamus! Mam!"<p>

I kept shouting my best over the crowds screams. I could hear my name being called by three different voices. Draco. My brother. My mother. I looked through the crowd till a familiar blue green eyes met mine. The saltiness of tears stung my eyes. I ran forward to the arms that opened for me. Our bodies collided as Seamus and I brought each other into a hug. His croaky voice whispered, "I thought somethin' happen to ya Ches."

I nuzzled my face into his hoodie. I whispered, "Malfoy found me and made sure I was brought to safety but I couldn't help but think of ya guys out there."

Mam shouted over the crowd, "Fran!"

Mam ran up and hugged the two of us. Mam looked up while hugging the two of us still. Her eyes met with Malfoy's. She gave a little smile which he gave a nod to. Mam let go and made us break apart. Seamus and I let go of each other as we felt her hands on the small of our backs. She even dragged Draco in the herding. I looked up at Draco then at Seamus. Seamus seemed to ignore Draco. Good. I don't want to deal with his dislike for him. Mam led us into the forest where Draco and I were moments ago. Mam grabbed Draco's hand, "Where's yer fatha, Draco?"

Draco looked down at mam's hand and see that she is rubbing his hand gently with her thumb. He bent down to our mam's height so she can hear him well, "He was called back to work during the game. I wanted to stay behind."

My eyes narrowed towards Draco. He's lying again. I want to pry and see what he is hiding but I wouldn't. I couldn't. Mam studied Draco then gave a nod, "Well my dear, ya shall come with us till yer parents should come for ya."

Seamus looked at mam instantly then glared at Draco. Mam start pushing us forward to our way to home. We used a portkey at home to come here and that's what we are going to use to get back. We finally caught up to a smelly ole dad's boot. Mam hijacked it last year or so to make it into a portkey. Dad still doesn't know. Mam gestured to the boot, "Now grab on kids. And remember have a gentle landing."

Seamus and I instantly grabbed the boot same goes for mam. Mam grabbed Draco's hand and placed it onto the boot. In an instant the surroundings started to spin and have brightly colors around us. Mam shouted out, "Let go now!"

All four of us let go of the boot. Mam was moving her legs back n' forth as if she is walking. Draco seemed to be doing the same thing. Seamus and I happened to bump into each other which messed up our walk down. I landed on my back as Seamus landed on his stomach. Mam shook her head, "Ya two bumped into each other again haven't ya?"

Seamus pushed himself up, "Not my fault, mam!"

I sat up turning my head to Seamus, "It isn't my fault either Seamus!"

Mam sighed putting a hand on Draco's back, "Come along. Draco needs to contact his parents."

Seamus grumbled as he stood up dusting himself off. I pushed myself up dusting my shirt and jeans. We both walked side by side of each other. Draco couldn't help but notice that Seamus and I are actually really twins. Seamus is only a couple centimeters taller than me. We have the same hair color, the same lankiness and eye color along with the skin color. I grumbled to Seamus, "Ya bumped into me when we were heading down."

Seamus glanced down towards me, "No, ya bumped into me. Ya always bump into me when we use the portkey."

Mam sighed and glanced up at Draco, "They always do this. Somehow they can never have a normal landin' when we use the portkey. However when there is only one of them, then they can land perfectly. It is quite odd that this happens."

Draco glanced for a second at mam then looked at the two of us. I spoke, "No, no no. I did not bump into ya Seamus. Now let's get home ya git."

Seamus stuck his tongue out at me and walked ahead of me. I stuck my tongue at him without him looking. Draco however, saw it. A small smile formed on his face but it disappeared when he noticed mam was looking up at him knowingly. Mam nudged him in the side whispering, "Ya fancy me daughter. I can see that. Just don't ya hurt her. She's my baby even though she is the oldest."

Draco raised an eyebrow, "It's not what you think. I don't fancy her. She is just something else."

Mam gave him a look, "Someone is in denial. Don't worry ya not the only one."

Draco faltered in his walking for a moment but continued walking. Mam spoke up to Seamus and I, "Yer father should be home by now. Don't tell him anythin'. I'll do the talkin'."

Seamus and I gave her a little wave of acknowledgement. Mam looked up at Draco, "Those two don't know that they do most things the same. Like that wave they just did. They're different but the same. I can only guess it's a twin thing. Fran is the quiet good marks in school twin as for Seamus is the loud and blows things up twin. But I do love them both just as much."

Draco snorted at Seamus' description. I glanced back for a moment and see mam talking with Draco. I frowned, I don't like how this is going. She could be telling him anything. Seamus nudged my ribs. I turned my head and glared at him, "What's that for?"

Seamus shrugged. I rolled my eyes. I could feel a pair of eyes on me. It could be either mam or Malfoy. I am not wanting to know which.

* * *

><p>Seamus unlocked the house door and both of us rushed to the one and only, our father. I spoke up, "Dad!"<p>

Seamus yelled out, "Dad! Where are ya?"

Dad mumbled to himself about how twins can be so loud. He came out of his office with his tie undone but still around his neck. He smiled at the two of us, "So how's the cup?"

Seamus and I looked at each other. I spoke up, "We were under attack."

Seamus continued, "It's rumored that he's back. And that his followers were there."

Mam came inside the house with a tall blond in tow from her. Draco took his time to look around the house to see the difference in his mansion to this little house in town well in suburban area. Mam placed her hands on her hips, "Ya two told him didn't ya?"

Seamus and I shook our heads, "No, we just gave a brief summary."

Draco raised an eyebrow. Seamus and I never do that at Hogwarts as we are in two different houses and barely talk to each other. However, at home we are always around each other and it's different. We do barely talk with each other still but when we talk, we say the same thing. Kind of like twin telepathic waves are entering our brains and we know what the other is going to say. Mam huffed, "Eamon, we were under attack after the game. There is no confirmation on who have done it."

She gave Seamus and I a look when she spoke the last part. Dad's lips went into a straight line, "Are ya lot alright?"

Mam gave a nod, "Yeah, Fran here decided to go out on a walk just before the attack. Almost gave me a heart attack. If it wasn't for this lad here, I would think she be dead cold."

Dad's eyes flickered to Malfoy. I looked up at Malfoy to watch his reaction towards my dad who is a muggle. I know Malfoy and his family hates muggles and muggle-borns. I want to change that. At least with Malfoy. Dad held out his hand, "Eamon Finnigan, ya are?"

Draco hesitated but shook dad's hand, "Malfoy. Draco Malfoy."

Dad pointed to Mam, my brother and I, "So ya just like them then?"

Draco gave a nod. Mam spoke up, "He's a pure-blood like me, Eamon."

Seamus went to the fridge and grabbed a cola. He headed upstairs without a word. Dad turned his attention to Seamus, "Seamus, we have a guest dear sir. Ya come back down here."

I sighed, "Dad, he won't come down. Ya see, there are four houses in Hogwarts. I am a Hufflepuff. Seamus is a Griffindor and Malfoy- eh Draco is a Slytherin. Slytherins and Griffindors are natural enemies. I find it a bunch of bullocks but it's true."

Mam gave me a look. I shrugged, "It's true, ya know it. I have to deal with Seamus' rivalry da whole time at school. That's why I barely talk wit' him. He takes it to da heart."

My eyes flickered to Draco and he looked away. He knows it's the same with him. I looked back at my parents, "Draco here needs to contact his parents. I'm sure his parents are worried sick of him."

Mam nodded, "Show him to the phone."

Mam went over to dad and they disappeared into the back of the house. Draco spoke up, "I don't take it to the heart."

I gave him a look, "Sure ya don't and I'm not Kris Kringle. Ya and him always go at it like wild monkeys. There is such thing as truce."

I started walking towards the phone in the kitchen. I pointed to it, "Here, use this to contact yer mam. Seamus won't botha ya. I'll be at the counter. Drink?"

Draco shook his head and headed to the phone to ring his parents. Well more likely his mother. I headed over to the counter and hopped on the stool. Draco dialed the number to his mansion and by the guess of it a house elf answered it as Draco seethed through his teeth at the elf. I guess some things are hard to change. He spoke in whispers so I decided not to pay attention. This has been an eventful day. Irish won. Some baddies attacked the cup. Draco is at my house. He's also lying about something. I won't bring it up till I will get him alone away from hearing ears. I guess I have to wait till school maybe.


	32. Chapter 32

I gently pet Sammy as he purrs against my torso. I sighed looking down at the kneazle, "I'm sorry Sammy that I haven't been payin' attention to ya. So many things been goin' on here at Hogwarts."

Hannah looked over and reached for Sammy petting his head. Her eyes met mine, "It's not your fault. I've seen him sneak out of our dormitory before. Many times."

I shook my head at the kneazle, "He is a bit of a wanderer. Unfortunately that is. How was yer Summer, Hannah?"

Hannah groaned, "Don't remind me. Mum wanted me to attend some event for girls. It was bloody awful. Susan came over though for a couple weeks. You said your aunt took you for the summer?"

I gave a nod then looked around our compartment. Susan went with the boys to get some food and use the bathroom. I spoke up, "Something happened during the summer..."

Hannah raised an eyebrow. She scooted closer and stopped petting the kneazle," What happened?"

I swallowed a lump in my throat, "Well... I was working for my Aunt Tilly at her shop. It was goin' well till well an American guy, a wee bit in the 20's have uhmm... kidnapped me. He took me to this hotel and he forced my clothes off after he tied me up. I never felt scared for my life before."

Hannah's eyes went wide, "No... I... I don't know what to say, Fran."

I rested my hand on Sammy's head. My breathing became slightly shaky, "Well while he was in the shower, Malfoy appeared. He saved me. I had to stop him though before he used a spell on the muggle. He took me with his mam to their hotel."

Hannah hold up a hand to stop everything, "Wait. Malfoy as in the Slytherin snake blond boy who is snooty Malfoy?"

I gave a nod. Hannah spoke again, "The boy you have a crush on."

I was about to nod till I gave her a look with heated cheeks, "I do not. He... He is just a friend, Hannah."

She rolled her eyes, "So the snake saves you. You fall for him and you two live happily ever after. That's how I see it. You are in denial that he is showing it right in front of you. He likes you Francheska Finnigan. Get that in your bloody Irish thick skull. The man likes you. Why else would a snooty Slytherin pure-blood would be around a Hufflepuff half-blood like you?"

I shook my head, "He does not like me Hannah. End of story. I didn't get raped and or murdered. I was close to it though till he came. I just owe him a bunch. He saved me then and he saved me during the world cup. Ya hear about that haven't ya?"

Hannah nodded, "Yeah dad mentioned it at breakfast. It was all over the daily prophet. It had his mark in the skies."

I gave a nod, "Yeah that's true. It was awful."

Susan and the boys appeared with arms full of candy. She spoke up, "We got the sweets. Let's dig in."

She and the boys displayed all the sweets on the little pull out table from the side. I looked at Hannah and whispered, "Don't tell anyone Hannah."

She "zipped" her lips with her finger and then started to pay attention to the sweets.

* * *

><p>Dumbledore called out, "I'd like to make an announcement."<p>

I turned my head towards the podium Dumbledore is standing behind.

He continued, "This castle will not only be your home this year but there's some special guests as well. You see Hogwarts has been chosen..."

Filch ran up to Dumbledore and started yammering to the old wizard. I sighed resting my head on my palm. So we are going to share this castle with other people. That's brillant, Dumbledore. Make this school even more crowded than it is. He continued, "So Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event, The Triward Tournament. For those who don't know, the Triwizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single school is selected to compete. Let me be clear... if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say... these contests are not for the faint hearted. But more of that later... for now please join us in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbaton Academy of magic and their head mistress Madame Maxine."

The doors opened and everyone's heads turned to the doors. So that would be the school I would of went if mam and dad would let me. The girls in a weird bluish uniform start to woo the crowd. More like the men. I rolled my eyes. Okay I am glad I didn't go to that school. Some students started clapping as others started whistling. I whispered to Hannah, "I think the men would be drooling over them for the term."

Hannah chuckled, "Ernie and Justin already are."

She pointed to the two boys. The boys were smiling. Ernie let out a whistle as Justin was clapping his heart out. I snorted, "Bloody hell."

Dumbledore spoke up, "And now our friends from the north, the proud sons of Durmstang and their headmaster Igor Karagoff."

There was stomping onto the ground and in comes the men of Durmstang. I have to admit they are pretty impressive and attractive. I turned my head to the whispers. It's Krum, the Bulgarian seeker. Susan whispered over to Hannah and I across the table, "Now that is pretty impressive."

Justin turned his head, "Oh shut it."

I chuckled, "Just cause they're beautiful men doesn't mean anythin' Justin. They are just better than the Beauxbatons."

Some teachers brought in two extra tables for the schools. The Beauxbatons sat with the Ravenclaws as the Slytherins had to share with the Durmstangs. Justin and Ernie kept oogling at the girls. I shook my head. This is going to be a long term.

* * *

><p>So this is what I got out of the whole introduction of the cup is that no one under 5th year cannot enter the competition. Well to get more technical only 17 year olds can enter. There are quite a few in 6th year. It is rubbish but it's for safety. The cup did look beautiful though. I glanced over at the Slytherin table. Draco looked bored of it all. I looked over at the Durmstangs and well a pair of brown eyes met mine. I looked at who it was. Just a random Durmstang. He smiled. I looked down fiddling with my fingers. Draco however did catch me looking at him then switch over to the new guests. His grey eyes found the guy who started to smile towards me. Draco looked between the two of us then frowned. Like I said this is going to be a long term. Hannah whispered, "That durmstang was looking at you, Fran."<p>

I whispered back, "I know."

Hannah cracked a smile, "It seems to me that he might have a liking to you."

I shook my head, "He haven't even talked with me. We only made eye contact. That's it."

Hannah chuckled, "Just wait, he will be at your feet wanting to talk to you. You're an amazing person."

I mumbled to myself, "Yeah yeah. I highly doubt it. I'm not interested in him anyways."

Hannah gave her forehead a small quiet smack, "Oh that's right cause you like Malfoy. Okay okay. Well maybe Malfoy will step up if there is another person into the picture."

I shook my head, "I swear Hannah, the things you come up with."

Hannah gave me a smile, "Who knows, we should find out when it happens."


	33. Chapter 33

I slept in. By accident. I swear. I ran down the corridors to join my year classmates to D.A.D.A. A big hand grabbed my hand which made me skid slightly. I turned my head to the owner of the hand. I was running out of breath before he stopped me. He smiled, "Hi... I'm Kris... you are?"

I breathed out, "F-Francheska. Now please I'm runnin' late as it is."

The durmstang man realized that he was in fact holding me back and let go of my hand gently, "I'm sorry. Shall we talk again later, Francheska?"

I bit my lip. I have no idea what he is planning. I got a good look at the guy. He's that guy that smiled and looked at me during the introduction of the triwizard tournament. I gave him a haste nod, "Yes yes, but please I need to go. Professor Moody would have me head."

He bowed his head lightly, "See you till then Francheska."

I felt my face heat up, "Uhm... yeah ya too."

I took off in the direction of the classroom. When I entered a spider went on my face. I dropped my books and let out a scream. Moody's voice boomed, "And you are late Miss Finnigan, what is another unforgivable curse?"

I let out a squeak. Moody didn't like the answer, "That wasn't an answer, Finnigan."

My mouth opened and closed. He taunted me with the spider. I bent down grabbing my books. the spider got closer and I held my head towards my knees. I spoke up loudly, "Cruciatus Curse! It's the Cruciatus Curse. Please stop!"

The spider winded towards the table in the front. I refused to move from my spot. My heart was pounding. I heard a chair move and instantly felt hands on my arms. The hands pulled me up. I looked into exact replica eyes of mine. Seamus picked up my books and lead me to the seat next to him. Seamus made the person beside him move to sit in a different spot. Seamus placed my books infront of me as he slid in beside me. He rubbed my back. I'm deathly terrified of spiders. No one knows except Seamus. I swallowed the big lump in my throat. I didn't hear the rest of the lecture as I couldn't help but hear the little screams of the spider and how close it was to me. My heart is still racing. Throughout the lesson, Seamus rubbed my back.

* * *

><p>Hannah offered to hold on to my books as Seamus dealt with me. I'm still not over the spider incident. My ears picked up a pair of thumps of boots heading this way. A smiling Kris met up with the three of us which lead to Hannah and Seamus stopping. Kris frowned, "What happened?"<p>

Seamus eyed the durmstang, "Who you?"

Kris spoke up, "I'm Kris, I know Francheska."

I looked up meeting with brown eyes. Hannah raised her eyebrows. She looked between the durmstang and me. Hannah spoke up, "Just a spider incident."

I whispered, "I'm deathly terrified of them."

Seamus kept his eyes on the Durmstang, not trusting him. Considering what have happened to me within the months, of course he wouldn't trust a new male body around. I wouldn't be surprised if he even let Draco around me. Like he would be okay with it considering Draco have saved me a few times. Kris gave a light nod, "Alright well... then I'll see you later then."

I gave a light nod and Seamus ushered me away from the tall Durmstang quickly. Hannah had to run up to catch up to us. Hannah gave a look to Seamus, "What's that all about?"

Seamus frowned, "I don't trust him."

I shook off his hand, "Ya don't trust any male, Seamus."

Seamus stared at me, "I want to make sure what have happened in the summer, don't happen again."

I frowned, "I can handle meself. Plus, I can't go hiding from every male known to man."

I ran off away from the two of them. I turned every corner to find a place away from people. A hard chest met my face. I stumbled back slightly rubbing my nose. I went to glare at the person for not looking where he was going till I notice it was Malfoy. Malfoy had his arms crossed, "So who's the brute?"

I raised an eyebrow," Brute? I don't recall a brute. Wait, ya talkin' about Kris from Durmstang. Nothin'."

He walked closer, "It didn't look like nothing, Fran. You two were googly eyes during the introduction and now you were talking with him."

I huffed, "I can talk whoever I want to, Malfoy. What are ya, jealous? There's nothin' to be jealous about."

He stood directly infront of me. I could feel his warm breath down on my face. His hand gently rubbed my cheek, "There are many reasons for me to get jealous."

I gave a light push to his chest, "Yeah well ya been lookin' at those Beauxbatons. Ya know they aren't all perfect with that shiny soft hair, and those curves."

Malfoy raised both of his eyebrows, "I was not."

I pointed my finger at him, "Don't ya dare lie to me Malfoy. Ya were. The whole male student body were. Ya died a little when they didn't sit at yer table instead of the Durmstangs."

I felt a tinge of jealously when I saw him google at the women from France. They are more womanly than I have. Sure I have a later number of an A cup and I'm a tad short. The uniform haven't done me any favors, thank god for that though. I spoke up, "Ya know what. I'll spend more time with Kris while ya go off with them purple beings."

I turned my heel heading back to the common room. I left Malfoy in my dust wallowing in the words I have spoke to him. He hasn't caught up with me or yelled my name. I couldn't help but feel a light pain inside knowing he wouldn't go chasing for me. Hannah even mam tell me he likes me. If he really likes me, he would stop me in going to hang out with another guy. He would chase after what he really wants. I bumped into another hard chest while I was in deep thought. I looked up to a humble Durmstang. He rubbed the back of his neck, "Sorry Francheska. Are you alright now?"

I gave a nod, "Would ya like to go on a walk?"

Kris smiled, "Sure."

He held out his hand to gesture the way. I walked ahead and in an instant he was beside me. We decided to go on a walk along the lake's shore. Kris smiled again towards me, "So... what do you want to talk about?"

I couldn't help it but I let out my pent up frustration towards the two boys, "My twin brotha likes to protect me. He just gets overprotective. We barely were on good terms till this summer. Technically we aren't in good terms but he acts like we are. He doesn't like any males near me as it would be too much of a risk of me getting murdered or raped like last time. He thinks he's the older one when really I'm the eldest by two solid minutes. Then there is this guy Malfoy. His first name isn't Malfoy, it's Draco and he is just as bad as my brotha. I found some interest in him in the first year thinkin' I can bring the goodness in his heart out more and get out of evil ways as Slytherins are descibed as evil at times. Now he is a puzzle. Ever since start of our school at Hogwarts, I asked him why. Just why was he so interested in me. He still is interested in me. Apparently somethin' inside me just sparked his interest. I can't mix up with a Slytherin. It's unspoken for."

Kris stared at me, listening in to my words. I continued, "He saved me a few times. I am grateful for that but at least in return, he can ya know explain to me why he decided to help me out, decided to save me from a rapist and murderer, decided to be nice to me. He isn't the nicest person in the bunch which was confusing. Which brings it into more confusion is he kissed me. A few times, actually. He always was the one who stole the kisses. Sure I kissed back but I couldn't help it. I just wish he wouldn't stop being a jerk and just let it out. Tell me why me. Why he picked a Hufflepuff out of the crowd to follow upon."

Kris breathed out, "That's alot you have going on with you."

I gave a nod gaining my breathing back. Kris thought for a moment then spoke up, "I think you like this guy. You just are in denial that you two are from two different houses and he could end up on the wrong side."

I stopped walking. Kris stopped walking a little footsteps away from me. He turned around to see my reddened face. I shook my head, "I do not like the man. He can get on my nerves whenever he gets that protective streak goin' on."

Kris walked back towards me. Out of his eye, he noticed something. Well more like someone. He bent down to my height. His warm breath caressed my face. Kris spoke, "He sounds like he definitely likes you."

I shook my head as my face redden on how close he is, "He doesn't and I don't. We are both just friends."

Kris gave a light laugh, "Do friends do this?"

I felt his soft lips on my own. My eyes widened. It lasted about 5 seconds. He pulled away. He glanced up on the hill and he thought right. He smiled sadly, "How about you tell him how you feel?"

I shook my head, "I really don't like him like that."

Kris stood up straight, "You are one stubborn Irish woman. Go on, and tell him. Before I ask around your school for a Draco Malfoy and tell him myself."

My face reddened more than ever, "You wouldn't. You shouldn't."

Kris gave me the look of I will if you make me. I swallowed a lump in my throat. My heart is racing of the thought of even telling Draco that I possibly may like him. I grabbed Kris' hand and placed it where my heart is beating like crazy. I looked up at him, "This is why I can't."

Kris laughed, "You can do it. You are just nervous and afraid. You know deep down you like the guy. How you talk about him and how frustrated you get with him, it sounds perfectly like you like him. You love your brother yes?"

I gave a nod letting his hand slip from my hand. He smiled, "And he frustrates you just the same. So in all you like no you love the guy. You are just too scared to see it."

I bit my lip. Maybe he is right. Maybe Draco do like me after Hannah and Mam constantly go down my back about it. Maybe I do like him. I am not sure about love. That's a big thing here. I gave a soft smile, "Okay. I'll tell him. Whenever I'm ready though."

Kris eyed me, "You better."


	34. Chapter 34

I glanced around hiding behind a pillar and I could see Malfoy with his goons. Pansy trailing behind the trio. I felt a warm breath against my ear. I turned around scared to death. Kris gave a smile, "So that's the guy huh?"

His huge finger pointed to Malfoy and his gang. I followed his finger to the group. Kris raised an eyebrow, "He's a bit short and pudgey."

I rolled my eyes, "That's not him. Not in a million years that I would even think about Crabbe. Goyle is the tall man on the right of him. The little scrawny girl trailin' behind the guys is Parkinson."

Kris raised both of his eyebrows, "So I am guessing you haven't told him yet."

My face started heating up. I turned back towards the tall man, "I... I am workin' on it. I said when I'm ready."

Kris shook his head. His brown eyes trailed to the group. He spoke, "Well it looks like he is making his move onto another girl. And that girl, Parkinson as you call her, isn't too happy."

I snorted, "She's never happy when it involves other women. I highly doub-."

Kris softly pushed my face into the direction of Draco. He's talking to a Beauxbaton. I felt my body pause for a moment. I shook my head mentally. I glanced up at Kris, "It doesn't bother me."

Kris this time shook his head, "Now you're in denial."

I turned my body towards him and see that he has a hand above my head and he was leaning towards me. I felt my face blush, "I... I am not. I just really don't think that 1) not right for him. 2) He has other interests that he is actually pursuing. 3) I'm the past interest as ya can see. And lastly I really don't like the man."

Kris sighed, "How about this... I'll show you that he does like you and only you. He is only going for her because you are around me. When I kissed you a few days ago, he was on the hill top. He followed you to make sure you were alright. He ran off when I kissed you. He's jealous. I'm jealous that you prefer him over me but I could see your heart lies with another man. I have this plan now. If you were to hang around me, I can guarantee he would do something about it. It would give me the opportunity to spend time with a beautiful woman and at least help her with the man she likes. Even though it would kill me inside."

A smile was brought onto my face. I breathed out, "Kris... Ya are sweet. Underneath that tough demeanor the Durmstangs have, ya are really sweet. Thank ya..."

Kris bent down smiling. I felt his lips kiss my cheek but it was close to my lips. He pulled away. His eyes glanced to the side to the certain group. My eyes followed and I saw Draco glance back to the two of us. Maybe he is right. Maybe he can be jealous. I looked back at Kris. Kris is attractive. He is older by a few years. I could see the possibility of Draco getting jealous. Kris straighten up, "Can I at least get to know you during our time spending together?"

I gave a nod, "Friends?"

I held out my hand. He took it in his. It's huge. We shook on it.

* * *

><p>It's time for the selection of the champions. I sat between Hannah and Susan. They were intent on watching only Krum. It made me want to roll my eyes at the females at this school. He's not that good looking. Sure he's the best seeker in the cup but still nothing that makes him a god. The cup spit out a burnt paper. Dumbledore caught it. He looked around speaking loudly, "Durmstang's champion is Viktor Krum!"<p>

The durmstangs surrounding Krum congratulated him. My eyes went over to Kris who was sitting above Krum. He was smiling congratulating his fellow classmate. My eyes switched over to a certain blond who happen to what looks like a glare to the Durmstangs in general. I snorted. He really is giving the look to the whole lot. Durmstangs and the fellow Hogwarts students stood up when Krum stood up to shake Dumbledore's hand. Dumbledore gestured where to go for the champions. My eyes kept switching between Malfoy and Kris. Malfoy took his attention off of Kris well the Durmstangs to clap along with the rest of the group. His lips were turned into a frown. Hannah whispered, "Isn't he dreamy?"

I scrunched up my nose, "I don't think so. He is a stuck up Durmstang."

Her elbow went into the back of my ribs. She leaned closer so no one can hear her whispers. She whispered, "What about that Durmstang from a few days ago? Kris was it?"

I shook my head, "He is just a friend. Believe me."

Hannah stayed quiet for a moment as Dumbledore caught the Beauxbaton's champion's paper. Dumbledore called out, "The champion for the Beauxbatons is Fleur Delacor."

The girls from the next table cheered loudly. I squinted at the sound. She stood up shaking Dumbledore's hand. Once again he gestured to the exitway for champions. Now it's hogwarts' turn. Hannah whispered again, "Well what about Malfoy?"

My lips went into a straight line, "What about him?"

She waited till Hogwarts' victor was called out. Cedric Diggory. I stood up along with other Huffles to cheer for him. I smiled, "Cedric!"

Cedric gave that smile of his. He was a nice upperclassmen. He helped me out a few times when I lost my way in first year. Even though I didn't talk to him, he just smiled at me and have a conversation with me, well kind of since it was one sided. He said he enjoyed my company. A couple times through the years, he would find me at the library and just sit next to me studying as well. He is a good friend. Hannah whispered, "He was talking to a couple Beauxbatons since their stay."

I hesitated a shrug but none the less shrugged, "What does that have to do with me? We aren't together, Hannah. Nor would we ever be."

Dumbledore called out, "Harry Potter!"

Everyone's eyes turned to Harry who was hesitating to walk up to Dumbledore. I would be too if I had to meet the grumpy gills of Dumbleore. It's quite strange though but not as something always happen to the Potter kid. He is always so special. The one who lived. Sure I don't mind him but the stuff that comes with him that I do mind. I just want a peaceful year but he always string along the bad news and bad juju. Dumbledore dismissed everyone of the student bodies before he disappeared in the back room where the champions have went. I rubbed my face and groaned. Susan gave me a weird look. Hannah moved away from me as she suspects something. I removed my hand and slap it back into my lap, "That potter kid always bring something bad to us every single year. Have no one noticed it?"

Susan spoke quietly, "Yes... but Fran you got to be nice."

I huffed, "I just want a peaceful year. One peaceful bloody year without interruptions to my bloody studies."

Ron who was walking with Hermione and a few other Griffindors over heard me. Ron sneered at my words. Hermione frowned, "It's not his fault, Francheska."

I stood up adjusting my sweater, "I am just mentionin' that ever since first year, he is in the spot light. He brings the trouble. I don't have anythin' against the boy but the stuff he brings I do mind that."

Ron didn't say anything. Hermione huffed and decided to turn her back to my words. Hannah grabbed my hand, "Fran, calm down."

I pulled my hand away from her. I spoke, "I just bloody had it. I... I am done."

I walked away from my two fellow Huffles and headed out. Somewhere. Anywhere. Just not here. My feet carried me to the tree by the lake. It is starting to get dark. I don't mind that. I don't care if I get detention right now. I just want to be away.

* * *

><p>Rain droplets already soaked me through my clothes. I just refuse to go back in. Surely Filch or Haggrid is on night duty. The real reason of coming out here was the fact whatever Harry brings do bother me but just the previous conversation with Hannah about Malfoy just made me think. It made me frustrated. The curls of my hair started to stick themselves to my skin at the start of the rain. My clothes felt heavy. Footsteps splashed in puddles around the area. I didn't look up. The owner of the splashes grabbed my face with their hands. Grey eyes. They looked worried but slight anger hidden beneath those colors of his eyes. His thumbs gently rub against my cheeks. He spoke, "Fran, why the bloody hell are you out here?"<p>

I spoke, "I want to be out here. It calms me."

He gave me a look, "In the bloody rain. You're being ridiculous. Let's get inside before Filch or the oaf comes."

Malfoy pulled me up to my feet and dragged me back inside. He continued to drag me to the hospital wing. I stopped our tracks. He pulled but I didn't move. I looked at him, "Don't ya have other worries to worry about? All I have became is a worry. Ya saved me through times that I wouldn't need savin'."

Draco stopped trying to get me to move. He turned towards me, "Yes, that time with that Chase guy. Yeah I could totally see you didn't need saving. So sorry that I felt that I had the need to save you after seeing you being uncomfortable in his arms. You are saying that you rather be raped then killed than be saved by me."

I felt my face burn up. I didn't have any words to say. Draco studied me for a brief moment then turned away from me, "Let's go before you get a cold."

I felt tears sting my eyes, "No. No Draco. I'm not goin' with ya."

Draco turned back around. He tried to hold his hand out for me but I flinched away. A couple droplets have fallen. I whispered, "I've been a burden to ya. Ya are a confusin' person. Ya send mix signals to me. Others say ya like me. I don't believe it. There's somethin' ya like about me that's it. Nothin' else. I'm tired of playin' games, Draco. Make up yer mind. I already made mine and I'm goin' to my common room. Have fun with those Beauxbatons, Malfoy."

I turned my heel towards my common room. The squeak of my flats echoed through the corridors. I left Draco behind.


	35. Chapter 35

**So I've passed my finals. I've been working on a cosplay from League of Legends. I've been busy. I've also had a writers block.**

* * *

><p>I'ts been a couple weeks. Griffindors avoided me since my outburst. Even Seamus gave me the stink eye. I kept pushing Hannah and Susan away. Draco have kept his distance. I don't mind being by myself. Kris would sometimes pop around asking about the situation. I simply answer him each time with an it's not gonna happen. He would sit next to me occasionally to keep me company. He says he doesn't mind that I am into my studies but I really think he is lying. My eyes scan the pages of my Creatures book. Kris rested his chin ontop of my head bored. I continued reading, "Ya know ya can leave. I'm not holdin' ya against yer will."<p>

Kris glanced down at the book then looked around the courtyard. He noticed Malfoy giving glances from that tree he's sitting on. He pulled his chin away from my head. He sighed, "I don't want to leave you. I noticed the others have and haven't tried to stay by your side no matter how much you push away."

I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "Who says I was pushin' away?"

He gave me a look, "You are. I seen what have happened when your blond and red head girl friends try to talk to you, you just run away or come up with something to get away."

I rolled my eyes, "Piss off."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulders, "You don't mean that. You are enjoying my company since everyone else wouldn't dare come near you."

Malfoy's voice traveled, "Oi Potter! My father and I have a bet you see. Didn't think you'll last 10 minutes."

My eyes looked up to the blond in the tree. He hopped out, "He disagrees. He thinks you won't last five."

His goons plus a couple more slytherins flocked behind Malfoy. Kris looked at me, "I see you're still interested in him."

I rolled my eyes closing my book, "I wasn't interested in him in the first place."

Kris scrunched his nose, "He doesn't seem like a nice person."

I didn't comment to that statement. I looked up and see a white ferret floating in the air. The source of the sorcery is Professor Moody. Gongall have put an end to it. I stood up, "I should go."

Kris watched me walk away into the corridors to the left. The light chatter of students surround me. I let my thoughts drone out everything. I don't want to associate myself with anything this term. Sure, Seamus may hate me as I dislike the trouble Potter kid brings but he may think I dislike Potter when reality it's the trouble I hate. Hannah and Susan gave up on me for the time being. The boys are too busy drooling over the Beauxbatons. Kris stays beside my side like a friend should no matter how much I push them away. Draco does keep his distance away but according to Kris, he does give a few secret glances my way. I didn't hear the clammering of footsteps till I felt a body crash into mine. I fell front first. My book slid away from me by a good 5 feet. The air inside my lungs were knocked out. Half of the person's body was ontop of mine. Who in the bloody hell ran into me without yak now seeing me? A groan was made beside me. I placed my hands underneath me and pushed myself up to at least sitting position. My arms shook. I looked over to my right seeing a groaning Malfoy. I huffed. Of course it would be him. Draco moved his hand away from his face. His eyes fell on me, "You..."

I waited till I was able to breath normal again. I whispered, "Of course it's always me."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Don't think you're special."

My jaw clenched. To be honest, that actually hurt. For years he have took interest in me. We have spent time together. We even well he stole the kisses. He saved me. He comforted me. He has been there for me. He called truce with my brother for me not going over to the Beauxbatons' academy. And he says that. My eyes glanced around the hallway. No one else is here except the two of us. Coincidence, don't you think? I placed a hand to my chest as my breathing still feels weird. I looked down as I concentrated on my breathing. I didn't see Draco's eyes trained on my actions. His eyes hold concern. I took a glance towards him seeing the concern in his face. I looked back down before he noticed. I went warmth fill the pit of my stomach. I heard the hesitation in his movement till I felt him beside me. I could feel the warmth of his hand hover hesitantly over my back. A smile etched on my face. I hummed then chuckled. Draco spoke, "What is it?"

I looked up at him, "Yer hesitation. Yer're not sure what to do. Ya found yer interest in me for the longest time. Then I cast ya to the side and now ya not sure how to act towards me when I'm havin' trouble with me breathin'."

This have happened before. It freaked Seamus out that he went crying to mam and dad. An older kid have pushed me down the steps of the playground to get to the slide first. I had a breathing attack. Seamus went to my side and everything. He left me there though afraid to move me as I would die or something. It only happens though if I get pushed down hard enough. The other times from earlier years were on my bum, never front forward. I felt a warm hand move my face to look at him. I couldn't help but bite my lip. Draco's thumb moved to my cheek. He whispered, "Do you need to go see madame pomfrey?"

I shook my head. When the incident happened, mam and dad took me to the doctors. They gave me an inhaler in case I have an attack at any point of my life. However, they did say that if I do not have it on my person that I can wait it out. Unfortunately for me, I did leave my inhaler in my dresser drawer at home. I haven't had an attack in years. Draco backed away, "You don't look fine."

I whispered, "I can wait it out. Just leave me here. Ya can go back to what ya been doin'."

His lips went into a straight line. He shook his head, "I'll stay with you."

I crawled to the wall to lean against it. The cold stone felt good against my back. Draco stood up and head over to my book. He grabbed it and walked back to me. He slid down the wall. Malfoy placed the book in my lap. I gave a nod. I hugged my knees with my book inbetween. Malfoy looked straight ahead, "You gave me that choice a few weeks earlier. I actually been thinking about that. I have noticed you have been hanging around that Durmstang guy. You pushed away your friends too."

I snorted, "Of course ya noticed Kris hangin' around me, ya jealous fiend. Ya been watchin' me I see."

He mumbled, "I'm not jealous. I was making sure you will be alright. You did had a break down few weeks back."

A smile still haven't left my face. I shook my head pushing his shoulder with my shoulder, "Sure ya aren't. So ya said ya been thinkin' right? So tell me what ya been thinkin'."

Malfoy glanced at me, "Wouldn't you like to know."

I eyed him. My breathing finally went back to normal. To be honest, I don't want to tell him. I like this moment with him. I laughed, "I think ya do know the answer but ya don't want to tell me as ya like to keep me in the dark."

Draco shrugged. Draco looked ahead again, "How's your breathing now?"

I placed a hand on my chest to act like I'm figuring if my breathing has been regulated or not. I shook my head, "Still tryin' to find me breath."

He stared at me then gave a nod. He fiddled with his robes sleeve. I glanced at him, "I'm sorry for borin' ya."

He looked up into my blue green eyes. I could feel the warmth build up inside me again. Is this what it feels like? Everytime he looks into my eyes? Those grey icy blue eyes. I looked down fiddling with my fingers. I dissolved myself into my thoughts. Without thinking I blurted out, "I... I like ya Draco."

Draco stared at me. I looked up and saw that he was gone. I felt my face blush red of embarrassment. I felt my heart sink. I just realized what I have said and it made him run off. I laid my head on its side ontop of my knees.I bit my lip to hold back any feelings I am feeling now. I told him without thinking that I like him and he ran off. A coward he is. I stayed there alone in the hallways hugging my knees as I felt the silent tears slid off my face. I think I blew it. Anything that may or could of happen between the two of us. I just blew it.


	36. Chapter 36

I stayed quiet. No matter how much Kris or this time now Hannah tried to get me to speak. I refused. I stayed as my quiet self. First event should be coming around the corner. Potter and Cedric seem to look anxious. I wonder what the first task is. Hopefully nothing dreadful. I turned the page of my book ignoring the few Beauxbatons whispering any gossip they have found that is juicy around me. I felt a presence beside me. I quickly glanced out of the corner of my eye to who the owner of the warmth beside me. Seamus. I noticed he looked over to a spot which I'm guessing a group of my friends are urging him to talk to me. Seamus looked back towards me and I took my attention back to my book. He rubbed his neck, "Hey Ches. I uhm... was wonderin' what is up with ya?"

I sighed closing my book. I looked towards him shaking my head. I stood up but my hand was grabbed by Seamus. I tugged on my hand but only his grip gotten tighter. Seamus spoke up, "Francheska, ya barely spoke. And when ya actually do, ya back to square one when we were younger. Ya whisperin' to the point everyone has to ask again what ya said. Stop pushin' everyone away. Stop bein' like this. What happened?"

I stopped struggling for a second. I could feel the burning sensation of the salty tears threaten to come out. My mistake happened. I blew everything a few days back. I told Draco that I like him. He ran off like a bloody coward. Now I've been running like a bloody coward. From everything and everyone. I swallowed the lump that formed in my throat. I felt arms around me. I mentally shook my head from my own world to see Seamus is in front hugging me. He pulled away slightly and ran his thumbs on my cheeks, "Don't cry, Ches. Please don't. I'm sorry for bein' a complete arse towards ya. Let's head forth to the first task. We can talk along the way."

I shook my head. I whispered, " I just can't Sea. I can't go with ya. I can't talk with ya about this. Please leave me alone."

Seamus' lips went into a straight line as he noticed more tears start to fall. Seamus growled, "It's the Malfoy isn't it? He hurt ya didn't he?"

I shook my head whispering, "He did nothin' of the sort. I was stupid. It was my mistake. Go have fun at the first task. Tell me how it turned out."

I guess I counted my days wrong as I thought it was days away. Guess today is the day for the task. Seamus frowned, "It seems he did a lot more than nothin'. Please come ya'll be next to me. I hear it's dragons is the first task. Should be interestin'."

I sniffled and wiped my eyes with the sleeves of my long shirt. I shook my head once again. I noticed his frown didn't move. I whispered, "I'm not up to see someone get burst into flames, Sea. I'm going to turn in for the day. Study for my classes. I have better things to do. No one did anythin' to me. Don't worry about it."

Seamus dropped his arms from keeping me in place. I tightened my book in my hand. I let out one last whisper, "Have fun, Sea."

* * *

><p>Seamus waited til end of the first task to approach the Slytherin blond. Everyone was either heading back ot their common rooms or where ever they are heading to. Seamus called out, "Oi Malfoy!"<p>

The blond stopped and glanced behind him at the Irish brunette. Malfoy sneered, "What do you want, Finnigan?"

Seamus clenched his fist and hit Draco square in the jaw, "That's for my sista. Whatever ya did to her, ya made her like her old self but worse. She won't speak to anyone and if she does she whispers. She is pushin' everyone away. I hope yer happy."

Draco stumbled back a few steps holding his jaw. His icy eyes glared down the Irish man. Draco didn't say anything as he knew good and well he was at fault. Draco massaged his jaw. He finally spoke, "I did nothing to her. Blame someone else."

Seamus' eyes narrowed. Luckily Seamus and Draco were without their little posses. Seamus felt his fist go back and his Draco on the other side of his jaw, "Who else would of done somethin' to her except ya?"

Draco this time glared at Seamus, "Like you are the one to talk. You pushed her away also."

Seamus clenched both of his fists. Seamus didn't say anything as Draco was right.

* * *

><p>Hannah ran in our dorm room panting, "D-Draco... Sea-Seamus fighting. Come quick."<p>

I closed my book that contained a letter to my mother. I hopped off the bed and followed Hannah to where the two are fighting. Once the two came into my few after pushing a few students out of my way. I could see Kris trying to break the two apart but it's not happening. Kris got beaten up a bit by accident of course as what looks to me the two are aiming for each other but since Kris is trying to intervene he gets the hits. I swallowed. I don't want this to happen. I still like Draco. I love my brother. I clenched my fists and brought up the courage. I yelled out, "Quit it, the both of ya!"

Instantly they both stopped and whispers started going around the make shift circle. A gryfrindor called out form the crowd, "The teachers are coming!"

I frowned and grabbed both of their hands and ran since everyone who was crowded started to run. I ran till I could run anymore. I looked around and see that we are located in the green fields. It's not that late yet so curfew isn't close. I let go of their hands and crossed my arms. Draco was about to walk away till I spoke up, "Don't ya dare leave. Ya hit my brotha and obviously he hit ya too. Neither of ya leavin' till one of ya tell me what happened."

Draco wiped the blood off his split lip. My eyes turned to Seamus since it looks like Draco isn't saying anything. Seamus massaged his cheek. Seamus spoke up, "He's the reason why ya were actin' all like ya were."

My eyes narrowed into a glare at Seamus, "I told ya no one did anythin' to me. Draco isn't to blame."

Draco looked over at Seamus, "I told you I didn't do anything to her. I was simply defending myself when your brother decided to punch me in the face."

That statement made me frown. He did in fact did something to me. I am just not wanting to deal with it... or I am just denying it... Seamus pointed his finger at me, "Ya have been lyin' to me since ya started talkin' with me earlier. He did do somethin' to ya and ya rather not say. And him is just savin' his bloody arse by sayin' he did nothin' to ya. Francheska, ya cried. Ya cried in front of me all the while denyin' no one did anythin' to ya. Explain to me that."

I swallowed the lump in my throat. I could feel the tears threaten again. I looked away to the lake. It looks so peaceful. I bet the animals who live in that lake have a better life than I do at the moment. Seamus called out, "Francheska!"

I looked back at him then at Draco. I looked down fiddling with my fingers. Draco decided to walk off. I felt my shoulders shake on their own as I let out a sob. Seamus' face soften and headed towards me. He rubbed my back, "I'll get him back ya know? He left."

I clutched my fingers into Seamus' jacket. I whispered, "I told him I liked him and he just ran off. Left me alone. He avoided me ever since then. I chose to ignore him also to help the pain that he put me through."

I felt Seamus' hug tighten. He whispered in my ear, "That arse. I'll get him. I swear I get him. Just forget about him okay? Ya find a new guy to be all fondin' over."

I sniffled as more tears fell. I could see Draco's retreating back from the distance. I closed my eyes and nuzzled my face in Seamus' Jacket and neck. I whispered, "Thank ya. Please don't hurt him more than ya already have."

Seamus frowned, "Why not? He hurt ya. Again if I might add."

I pulled away shaking my head, "Be the better man, Sea. Please."

Seamus grumbled, "Fine. I'm doin' it for ya Ches."

I smiled softly, "Thank ya."

Seamus couldn't help but smile back at me. He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and I placed my arm around his waist. He looked down at me, "Let's head back. I'll get ya some warm pumpkin juice and we can sit in the great hall and talk. Just me and ya. Whatta ya say?"

I nodded, "Okay."


	37. Chapter 37

Professor Sprout have announced to us that there is going to be a Yule Ball. Hannah and Susan squealed in glee. I rolled my eyes at their reaction. Hannah nudged me whispering as Sprout continued talking. She whispered, "Hey, who do you think you will go with? Kris? Draco?"

I frowned. I whispered, "Not Draco. Not in a million years. Kris maybe as just friends."

Susan leaned over whispering, "I heard that Parkinson is going to ask Malfoy."

It wasn't too long that Susan was let in on the I like Draco thing. Hannah must have told her as Susan was worried sick over me. I snorted whispering, "Good. He'll love that."

Hannah smirked, "No worries. We will make you into a beautiful butterfly that is going to spread her wings and make all the men jealous of you. I mean you already have the assets. You're what a B cup, yeah?"

I blushed. I'm not used to talking about my so-called assets. I even hate talking about getting undergarments with my own mam. I gave a slow nod. I whispered harshly, "I'm not parading around like a slut, Hannah."

Susan chuckled, "You're not. We are just going to yak now, emphasize your assets."

Sprout looked over at us smiling, "We will have dancing lessons after Slytherin so be ready to put on your dancing shoes!"

With that being said, Sprout left us to grow in excitement. Especially the girls. The guys are just groaning and moaning that they have to find a date and wear dress robes. I don't want to think of any of the sort. About boys, or dress robes or dancing. Sure I took riverdancing when I was a wee child but that's because I thought it looked cool. Hannah grabbed my hands and smiled big, "I'm going to help you find a guy and Susan and I are going to make you beautiful."

I scrunched up my nose, "I'm not beautiful now?"

Hannah rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean. Now after dancing lessons, we should head to Hogsmaede. I'm sure they have some beautiful dresses there."

I shook my head, "I rather have me mam get one for me in the wizarding world or the muggle world. More choices."

Susan shook her head, "You have to try it on! To make sure everything falls to place nicely. Don't worry we will try dresses on with you. It's better this way. Since we can't actually get off school grounds, we just head off to Hogs and deal with the dress situation there."

I sighed, "I'm not going to win am I?"

Both of them smiled shaking their heads. I groaned. Well here goes my solitude, if I have the slightest idea of what they are going to put me into.

* * *

><p>The Slytherins started to file out with Snape in the mix. I snorted. That would have been interesting for Snape to teach the Slytherin or any house to dance. I would join in on that party. The Huffles and I just stood to the right waiting to enter the room where the big record player with a giant speaker. Some Slytherins decided to break apart the Huffle group by going right. I was bumped into which made me bump into Justin and Cedric. Cedric caught me by holding my arms with his hands. The people around us looked at the suspect. No other than Malfoy. I sneered, "Couldn't go the same way as the others. Always have to be bumpin' into someone."<p>

Apparently, Draco heard me as he stopped for a second. Pansy was gripping onto his arm. Draco turned his head slightly. The bruises from Seamus' punches are still there. I snorted, "I see she doesn't want to lose her little pet. Parkinson, you need to keep him more on the leash."

Pansy turned her head and glared at me. She tugged on Draco's arm and the posse of Malfoy started to walk away. Cedric let go of me after he steadied me. I looked up at Cedric. I smiled, "Thank ya for catchin' me. I don't think my bum can handle another fall."

Cedric's forehead started to create lines of worry. Cedric spoke, "Have he been bothering you?"

My smile slid off my face. Last week still hurts, yes. Seamus and I talked about everything that night he punched Draco a couple of times for me. I rubbed my arm and shrugged, "Not anymore. We were friends at one point."

Sprout's voice carried along the hall, " Come along, Hufflepuffs into the room we shall go."

Everyone started moving. Cedric bent down to my height whispering, "May I have at least one dance with you at the ball?"

I looked over at Cedric shocked. He smiled, "As friends of course."

I gave a small smile nodding, "Alright. Yeah one dance with mightly all champion."

Cedric smiled goofy with a light pink tint to his cheeks, "Yeah I'm not all that mighty, Fran."

I nudged his ribs giving him a nod, "Ya are."

The girls went on the left side as the guys went to the right. Sprout gave us a speech on what we have to do. Now it's time for demonstration. Sprout looked over to the guys and waved over Ernie. Hannah, Susan and I called out, "Woo!"

Ernie nervously went over to Sprout and she told him what he had to do. He looked so uncomfortable having to put his hands on a teacher. The two gracefully went around the floor. Sprout stopped smiling, "That's how you do it. Now I want each and one of you to pick a partner and practice. Go on."

The girls except for me stood up and took a step forward. I refused. I fiddled with the ends of my skirt then my tie. I looked up even Zacharias the coward of our house has a person to go for. Cedric walked over bending down to my height. Cedric gave a friendly smile, "Well it looks like me and you are the last ones. Want to practice?"

I looked down fiddling with my fingers, "I uhm... I only know how to riverdance that's it."

Cedric gave a laugh, "This is practice. Practice makes perfect. Come on. This dance won't count to the one at the ball."

He held out his hand for me to take. I placed my hand lightly in the palm of his hand. He pulled me up gently and I placed my hands where they need to be as he did the same. Well since I'm short, I couldn't really reach his shoulder. So my hand is stuck on his chest for the time being. We glided across the couples in the room. Cedric saying little jokes to make me laugh which succeeded. Okay he's a wonderful friend. I love him.

* * *

><p>Hannah pulled me into Hogsmaede by the hand, "Come on! We gotta find our dresses."<p>

Susan was beside Hannah as I was basically dragging my feet to go. This is going to be a long afternoon. I saw Kris standing by the store where we are currently heading to. I looked at the two, "You brought Kris into this?"

Susan nodded, "We needed a guy's opinion too."

Hannah spoke up, "It's all in the plan to get Malfoy jealous which is why you're going to wear a dress that is going to have most of the guys flocking to you for a dance."

I groaned, "I don't want that attention."

Kris spoke this time since we are now near him, "Too bad. Now come on."

He opened the door for us three girls and followed behind us. The two girls disappeared from my sights. I sighed. I looked over to Kris, "I'm sorry they brought ya into this."

Kris smiled, "It was fine. Now I have a question. I know I'm a bit selfish for asking this since their plan was to make that arsehole jealous but will you go to the Yule ball with me?"

I felt my cheeks blush. I looked down then away, "I uhm... I don't know what to say Kris. Really I don't."

He grasped my hands gently, "At least this once. I still... have a liking towards you Francheska. I know you don't like me like that but still can you please go with me to the ball? As friends of course but give me that honor in doing so."

I thought about it for a second. I looked up at him in his brown eyes. I nodded. He smiled big kissing my cheek, "Thank you Fran."

I touched my cheek softly, "No problem."

Well then I am going to the ball with an older man. He is at least 17 years old as all from the neighboring schools had to be 17 or older since the tournament allows only those ages. I'm 14 and I'm going to the ball with a 17 year old. Oh my. Hannah and Susan came back with arms filled with dresses. Hannah grabbed my hand somehow and dragged me to the dressing room. She pushed all the dresses into my hands and closed the door. Hannah called out, "Now try on each and one of them and show us. We will tell you which one."

I groaned, "Ya killin' me."

* * *

><p>I came out of the dressing room with the last dress. It was a black and white dress. The dress is white well a creamish color. And the black is the lace mixed with the same color of the dress lace. The black lace shows off designs of flowers. The black lace is only on the bottom of the dress and the top. The black laces follows the sweetheart neckline and follow my curves down to almost to the middle. It's strapless which gave Hannah and the other two a thumbs up. Hannah came around behind me and held my hair up in a make shift up do. She called out, "What about now?"<p>

Kris spoke, "I love it. She's beautiful. This is the dress."

Susan spoke up, "Yeah, this is the dress."

I eyed the two girls, "I noticed ya guys didn't try any dresses."

Hannah came around me letting go of my hair, "We already found ours earlier when you were studying."

I frowned, "ya guys said ya will pick dresses out with me."

Susan smiled, "We wanted this time to be all you. Since you know Malfoy decided to be a jerk."

I shook my head, "I'm not chasin' after him. Nor have I been. He chose the path he wants to go which is cowardly and I chose mine. Easy as that."

Hannah ushered me back into the dressing room, "Change back and we can pay for it."

She closed the door on me. I sighed. I swear I regret telling Hannah all about Malfoy now if they were going to be like this if he rejected me.


	38. Chapter 38

Everyone continued to talk about the Ball for weeks. Quite annoying really. The snow has picked up slightly. Malfoy haven't taken a glance at me. The dress hangs on my bed post. Hannah and Susan came bursting into the room already made up and dressed. Both of them frowned when they see me still in my pjs. Hannah sighed, "Come on, Fran. Got to get ready, the dance starts real soon."

Susan spoke up, "Real soon, Fran."

I met their eyes, "I don't wanna go."

Hannah crossed her arms over her navy blue off shoulder dress, "You have a date with Kris and you said you have a dance with Cedric. Plus you have to make Malfoy jealous. He IS going with Pansy you know."

I shrugged, "I'm not going. I don't want to deal with the Slytherin."

Susan walked over to my dress and took it off the hanger, "Come on, get dressed. Show what he is missing."

I bit my lip as I nuzzled my face in my pillow. Hannah sat down next to me. I felt her hand rub against my back. She spoke quietly, "I know it would hurt since liking someone especially Malfoy is a big step and having your first rejection like that but you have to be the stronger person. Like Susan said, show him what he is missing and now make sure he can't have any of it."

I lifted my head and the two of them gave me smiles. I couldn't help but give a small smile back. Okay. I'll do it. I scooted off my bed and took hold of the dress. I shooed them out of the room so I could change.

* * *

><p>After they finished with my hair and make up, they started to head down. I told them I'll meet them there. I need a minute. I looked at myself through the full length mirror that the girl dorms own. My hands started from the top of the dress and glide down my curves to past my hips. I must admit, my curves are barely there as I'm still growing but they are just noticeable enough to see that it have started to form. The side of my hair is pinned up by a barrette with the form of a Sparrow. My hair is too short caused by Pansy to do anything with it. It already has curls in so no need to do anything different. I gave one glance over before I took a deep breath and headed down to the ball.<p>

By the time I got down there, the ball already started. I sneaked through the doors and looked around for Kris. The champions looks to be dancing first so no one noticed I had to sneak in. I bumped through people to look for Kris. It looks to me that the Durmstang students wore red dress robes. Duh, it's part of their school colors. I finally found the familar Durmstang. I nudged his side, "Hey there."

Kris looked down then smiled, "Hey there to you too."

He moved back a bit and took a good look at me. His hand found mine and he twirled me. He breathed out, "You look gorgeous. I know I saw you when you picked it out but hell you are gorgeous."

I felt my cheeks heat up, "T-thank ya."

Students started to dance along with the teachers and champions. Kris gave a little bow and held out his hand. I smiled and took his hand. We gracefully twirled along with the music that Professor Flitwick is performing with the orchestra.

* * *

><p>Kris and I took a break of dancing till Cedric came up. He smiled, "Wow. Francheska. You're beautiful."<p>

He gave me a playful wink. I chuckled, "Cedric, shush. Ya wanted a dance, am I correct?"

He gave a nod holding out his hand. I looked at Kris, "He asked for a dance before the ball. I promised him one."

Cedric raised his eyebrows, "My bad. I'm sorry, I didn't know you were on a date, Fran."

Kris laughed, "We are going as friends. Go steal her for a bit."

Cedric smiled, "Alright."

I took Cedric's hand and he led me onto the dance floor. It was still classical music. Cedric twirled me, "So... I noticed you were having problems earlier... Do you want to talk about it?"

I glanced out of the corner of my eye and noticed Malfoy staring slightly. I whispered, "Just a little Slytherin problem."

Cedric and I spun in a light circle. Cedric glanced around the room then looked down at me, "Is it that blond one? The one I seen you with before."

I didn't say anything so Cedric took this moment to continue, "So it is. Something happened between you two and you're distant with each other. Taking in your beauty of your dress and everything, you're trying to make him jealous."

I blushed red look down. Cedric stopped and hooked his finger underneath my chin and pushed up. I looked up at him. Cedric spoke, "He made a huge mistake by not being here with you well just being with you."

I gave a small smile, "Thank ya, Cedric. Tell Kris that I'm goin' to take a fresh air in the hall. It's getting too much right now."

Cedric let go of my hand and nodded. I turned my heel and headed out of the Great Hall. I could hear the music change from classical to rock. I walked through the doors and leaned against the sill of the hall way which looks out into the field. I sighed rubbing my arms. There's a chill. I looked up at the moon, "Moon ya don't have troubles like I do. How about ya and I switch places?"

I felt a warm fabric go across my shoulders. I notice it is black so it's not Kris. A pair of pale hands pop into my vision as the body leaned against the sill like I am. The familiar voice spoke up, "The moon isn't living you know. If you were to switch places, you would not be living."

I scrunched up my nose, "But it's better than here. Isn't yer date goin' to hunt ya down if ya not there with her?"

The voice spoke again, "She can wait. You look beautiful."

I glanced over at Malfoy. His bruises healed up. Malfoy looked over at me, "Fran, I'm sorry."

My jaw clenched, "Sorry for what? Leavin' me in the hall by myself after I... I just told ya I liked ya. Ya could of been a man and said No Fran I don't like ya, sorry. No ya just ran off like a bloody coward ya are."

Malfoy's jaw clenched. He looked forward, "I'm not a bloody coward. I... I just didn't know what to do."

I studied him, "Ya ignored me. Ya fought with me brotha. Ya lied about ya did nothin' to me when ya know well you did somethin' to me. I... I liked ya Draco. I still like ya no matter what have happened. I don't know why but I do. Ya are different. Ya like me for me even when I was the quiet self. Ya took interest in me."

Draco stayed quiet. I sighed pushing myself off the sill. I took off his jacket. I placed it on the sill, "Good night Draco Malfoy."

I turned my heel till a hand grabbed mine. He pulled me back towards him. I bumped into his chest. I looked up at him frowning, "What?"

Draco whispered, "I like ya too Fran."

I froze in place. I looked down. His free hand pulled my chin up. His lips crashed on my own. I couldn't help but close my eyes and kiss back. His hand let go of my chin and went to my lower back. He pulled me closer as the kiss have gotten deeper. I smiled against the kiss. Okay I like this. This I can get used to again.


	39. Chapter 39

I felt a light shake to my shoulder. I lifted my head from the ground to see icy blue eyes looking into my own. I looked around and noticed some wagons were shaking and the ball is still going. All I remember is... him kissing me. I sat up pushing my self against a...tree? Did I dream everything? I looked around then back at him. I sighed. I did dream it. I pushed myself up and dusted my dress off looking away, "What do ya want? Want to be a jerk at me some more?"

Draco looked past me to the ball then around to see if any teachers were around patrolling. Draco sneered, "I'm not a jerk."

My head jerked towards him. My eyes narrowed. My hands found their way to his shoulders and have him a light push, "Ya're not? Really? Ya seriously said that. For the past couple weeks, ya have been. Not only I get rejected by yer cowardly run but ya hurt me brotha AND ya hurt me. What is it with ya slytherins? Nothin' fulfills ya lot till someone is hurt."

Draco frowned. He walked away but then started pacing while running a hand through his blond hair. Draco stopped infront of me pointing his finger towards me, "What do you think I am supposed to do?"

I rolled my eyes and gave a little shrug, "Oh I don't know maybe ya know tell me how ya really feel instead of abandoning me out in the hall after I just ya know tell ya I like ya. And just maybe, maybe not hit my brotha and well be a jerk."

Draco huffed. I shook my head and went around him till I felt his hand grab my arm. I turned my head looking down at his hand, "What?"

He let go of my arm and looked away. His arms crossed. He mumbled, "I... I like you too Fran."

I turned my body around. I raised an eyebrow, "What did ya say?"

I saw his jaw clenched and he turned around to face me. His icy blue eyes met my blue green ones. He ran a hand through his hair again. He looked away, "I said I like you too Fran."

I felt butterflies rise through my insides. I stuttered, "R-really?"

Draco's eyes flickered to movement coming from the hall. He grabbed my hand and dragged me to a different area away from the incoming people or person. My back hit against a pillar. The cold stone against my flesh brought more goosebumps than any more. His warm breath hit against my neck which caused the back of my hair rise. The presences left the area. I looked up at him whispering, "Draco... ya are really close."

Draco pulled away from me rubbing his jaw and neck. I fiddled with my fingers, "So..."

Draco stopped what he was doing with his hands, "What?"

I looked away, "I don't know. Ya the one who just told me that ya liked me also. What happens now?"

Draco sneered, "This shouldn't of happen in the first place."

I frowned, "Wha-What do ya mean?"

Draco pointed between him and I, "This should not happen. We should not like each other at all. We are from different backgrounds. We are from different houses. We are just too different. Do you understand, Francheska?"

I looked down whispering, "But we do like each other. Yes we have differences but those differences what attract us to each other."

Draco's hands met both my cheeks and brought my face to face his. He spoke softly, "Look at me."

My eyes flickered up to his. My breathing froze. My hands reached up to his. I lightly gripped onto them and gave them a light squeeze. Draco whispered, "Like you said many times, Hufflepuffs cannot mix with Slytherins."

I swallowed a lump in my throat. I know I said that many times, but I was blind. Blind with everything. I hesitantly spoke, "I... I was blind before. I didn't know what was goin' on. We could try. If it makes ya feel safer... it can be a secret. Ya can act yer normal self same with me."

Draco removed his hands from my cheeks and gave a squeeze to my hands. He looked around then back at me, "I don't think that would work. Let's just keep separate."

I looked down letting my hands go, "Then we shouldn't be near each other then to lessen ya know the attraction."

I wiggled out of his presence and walked away. Draco bit his lip and clenched his fist. He thinks to himself how stupid he is. My heart is still beating fast. He confessed to me after being a coward. I'll give him props for actually now stepping up. Snape crossed my path, "Miss Finnigan..."

I gave a shy smile, "I'm sorry Professor Snape. I needed some fresh air. I'll head back to the ball now. Have a nice night."

Draco could hear my voice carry to his ears. He leaned his head against the pillar closing his eyes. Snape studied me then gave a nod, "Proceed."

I gave a nod and headed back to the ball.

* * *

><p>Kris found me with a worried expression, "There you are Fran."<p>

I gave a small smile, "I'm sorry Kris that it took longer than expected. I really needed the fresh air, it is a bit toasty here."

Kris frowned, "What happened?"

My smile didn't leave my face, "What do ya mean? Everythin's fine."

Kris' hands went to my face and he studied it, "No everything is not. Do you want to talk about it?"

I shook my head frowning, "I'm okay. Really I am. Just a little misunderstanding."

Kris put his hands down and looked in the crowd. His eyes met with a certain blond's. Draco looked away to tend to the demanding Pansy. Kris glanced down at me then back at Draco. He noticed slight jealously and regret in his eyes. He raised an eyebrow then put his attention towards me. He gave me a small smile in hopes to cheer me up, "How about a little dance to cheer you up?"

I gave a nod, "Okay."

He took my hand and we went away from people who were rocking it out by the wizarding band. He pulled me close and we slowed danced. His chin rested ontop of my head. I closed my eyes and sighed. Well this isn't how I wanted this night at all. At least I have a really good friend that is a guy other than my brother. Kris kept his eye out for the blond as we slow danced lightly.


	40. Chapter 40

It won't be for another couple weeks till the next task. I'm pretty sure the others don't know how to open the egg. I am taking my place in the library reading a book mam have sent over the post. She got it in Diagon Ally when she was shopping for some supplies. She got Seamus a book on how not to blow things up. Let's hope that works. He is always blowing something up in almost every class we have. I haven't seen or talked with Draco since the ball. It's better off since he doesn't want to try to have something between us. Seamus and I have been on good terms which is good since you know he's my twin brother. I felt a presence beside me and a slightly heavy thunk on the table. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and see it's Cedric. Cedric looks to be slightly frustrated. I raised an eyebrow, "May I help ya, Cedric?"

Cedric nodded, "I need your help with this clue. I can't seem to figure out what it is."

I marked my place in the book and closed it. I put it to the side as I grabbed the egg. I continued to look at the egg while feeling the markings on it, "What do ya think so far?"

Cedric ran a hand through his hair, "I opened it and it came as a screech. It was blood curtling."

I thought for a moment. I stood up grabbing my book and the egg, "Follow me."

Cedric followed me to a section of the library. I looked at the spines of the books, "So what made ya choose me out of everyone to ask about this?"

Cedric gave a goofy smile while rubbing his neck, "Well you are smart. I've always seen you read books so I thought you would have knowledge in creatures or something that would make a blood curtle scream."

I gave a small smile while looking through book spines, "Well I'm flattered Cedric. When ya say a blood curtle scream, was it high pitched or low?"

Cedric thought for a minute, "It was high."

I bit my lip as I pulled out an encyclopedia of magical creatures. I handed Cedric the egg and my book. I opened the encyclopedia and flipped through the pages. I spoke, "It sounds familiar when you say high pitch blood curtle scream."

My fingers flipped through the pages. My finger stopped on a picture of a siren. My eyes followed the words, "It says here that a siren would give a scream that appears to humans as a high pitched blood curtling scream if they were out of water. However, in water it is the most melodic voice to the ear."

I closed the book looking up at Cedric, "So basically yer next task is in some type of body water. The only body of water on school grounds is the lake unless ya go within the forbidden forest and search a body of water there but I highly doubt that. So lake it is."

Cedric smiled big, "Thank you so much, Fran."

Cedric bent down and peck my cheek. I put the book on the shelf and took my book. I smiled, "No problem, Cedric. It's all in good help. Ya should try put it underwater or something to fully listen to it."

Cedric gave a nod. I waved my hands at him, "Now go on shoo, go listen to it."

He smiled, "Thank you Fran. Really."

I watched him walk off to a place where that egg can be submerged under water. I felt arms go around my waist. The only person I could think of who is brave enough to do that is Kris. I felt his lips touch the top of my head. We are still friends, just now we are best friends. His chin rest ontop of my head. He spoke and I could feel his chin move, "Sooo when are you going to tell me what happened at the ball?"

I moved my book to my side, "How about not now?"

I wiggled out of his grip and he followed me out of the library. He crossed his arms, "And why not?"

I glanced behind me seeing his arms crossed. I looked straight again, " 'cause it is my decision to tell ya or not. I decided not to."

I haven't even told Hannah and Susan. I was debating to tell Seamus since you know he is much more closer to me than anyone even if we had our disputes. I am still not sure. Kris frowned, "I am just worried for you, Fran. I seen the way you looked and the way he look-."

I turned around stopping. My eyes narrowed, "He? What makes ya think he done anythin'?"

Kris uncrossed his arms. The frown stayed on his lips. He spoke softly as he noticed I'm getting irritated, "Fran. Calm down, you are getting angry of me just mentioning him."

I pointed my finger at him, "Don't ya bring him up. He is nothin'."

A familiar voice called out, "Ches!"

Footsteps stopped in between Kris and I. I was still giving him little glare daggers. Seamus looked between the two of us. He turned to me and noticed I'm all irritated and heated. Seamus grabbed my pointed finger and brought it down, "How about we get some Butterbeer, eh Ches?"

My eyes flickered to Seamus. I gave a nod. Seamus looked over at Kris and his face told him ' I'll make sure she's alright, no worries mate '. Seamus grabbed my hand and led me to Hogsmaede.

* * *

><p>Seamus glanced at me as we were walking the pathway to Hogs, "Are ya willin' to tell me what is goin' on?"<p>

I looked away and whispered, "I was debatin' to tell ya or not. Yer my brotha though. I am sure ya figured out, I... I like Malfoy."

Seamus scrunched his nose. I looked at him, "I know ya wouldn't like that since ya know yer're a Gryffindor and he's Slytherin."

Seamus sighed heavily, "What else happened?"

I continued to whisper, "Well the night of the ball, he confessed after he ran off like a coward when I confessed to him."

Seamus stayed quiet as he continued to guide me. I am afraid that the reason for his silence is that he wants to stop right now and turn back for Draco even running away from me the first place. Seamus opened the door and let me go in first. I found a booth in the corner. No one is around that booth. Seamus grabbed my hand for a second before I headed to my destination. Seamus spoke, "Continue when I get back with our drinks."

I nodded as he went into the counter to order our drinks. I headed to the booth and slid in. I looked around taking in my surroundings. My legs bounced up and down making my jeans make a light noise as they chafe against each other. I turned my attention to my fingers as I pick at my nails. My ears picked up two cups clinking against each other as Seamus placed them in front of him and I. He slid in beside me. He held his cup close to him, "Now ya can continue."

I took a sip of my butterbeer. I placed it in front of me. I continued to whisper, "I was really happy when he finally confessed and didn't run...but in the end he ran away by sayin' that it wouldn't work. We have too different backgrounds and come from different houses. He seemed angry for even havin' the thought of likin' me. Am I really that horrible, Sea?"

Seamus never took his eyes off of me. When I looked up, our eyes met. Seamus' jaw clenched, "I'm goin' to get that Malfoy for hurtin' ya."

I grabbed his hand softly, "Please don't. He... isn't worth it. Plus I don't want ya hurt."

Seamus mumbled loud enough for me to hear, "Yeah, ya mean him."

I gave a small smile and bumped my shoulder with his shoulder, "Him too but I don't want ya hurt ever. I didn't like the fight ya two had weeks before. I couldn't stand the sight of ya two all battered and bruised."

Seamus stared at me, "Ya really like him don't ya Fran?"

I looked down feeling my cheeks heat up, "I... I guess. I think so. I feel like I do."

Seamus studied me. I sat up straight taking a sip of my drink. I spoke, "That's in the past now. I'm tryin' to get over that. He doesn't want to be with me. I'm a half blood Hufflepuff who would want to get with that?"

Seamus wrapped his arm around my shoulder. His free hand made my head go on his shoulder as he placed his head ontop of mine. He spoke softly, "Ya will find someone. It may not be him but don't let that get ya down. There will be times this will happen. Who knows ya may find a muggle."

I let out a breath, "I don't think so. I always had bad experiences with muggles. Ya remember Craig in primary school? He bullied me along with his friends. Ya always had to step in and help me since I wouldn't talk much then. So that's about four muggles. Then... there's Chase. The problems I had with wizards and witches is just one and that's Draco. I shouldn't even be thinkin' about guys."

Seamus gave me a squeeze, "Ches... Yer're in puberty stage of life. We all go for the opposite sex."

I pulled my head up, "Unless ya go for the otha team. They're people too."

Seamus nodded, "Yeah, I know. I was generalizin'. Anyways... at a certain age, we have an attraction to the other sex OR same sex. I notice how otha guys look at ya. They want to be with ya. Well more yer body as I'm a guy and that's how I think sometimes when lookin' at girls."

I scrunched up my nose, "Yer're a pervert."

Seamus' jaw dropped slightly, "Am not!"

I gestured to him, "Ya thinkin' of girls bodies like that. I don't even think about that."

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Ya tellin' me ya never looked at a guy and looked at his body and say wow that's a hot one."

I stayed silent. Seamus smirked, "Ahha! See ya do it too just don't actually know. So don't call me a pervert when ya are the same way."

I stuck my tongue out. He shook his head, "Real mature, Ches."

I crossed my arms, "Shush ya."

He stuck his tongue out. I rolled my eyes, "Yeah real mature, Sea."

I took a few drinks of my drink. Seamus did the same. He glanced over to me. He still doesn't like how Draco treated me but he is going to respect my wishes of not approaching him. I glanced over at Seamus, "What do ya think I should do? Ya are the only one who knows about what have happened."

Seamus thought for a moment, "Just do whatcha been doin'. If he wants nothin' to do with ya then that's not a guy ya should be chasin' for. Personally I wouldn't want ya even likin' the blond but I can't stop ya. I also want ya happy."

I smiled at Seamus, "Thank ya Seamus. I don't know what I would do if ya weren't my brotha. My twin brotha to be more precise."

Seamus smiled back wrapping an arm around me, "I'm always here for ya."

I spoke with the smile never leaving my face, "As I am here for ya too Sea."


	41. Chapter 41

I'm already tired of the Triwizard tournament. However, I don't want Kris to leave. He can stay. The others can leave. They should take Malfoy with them. Wheenver I caught him in the hall, I always seen him with Beauxbatons. I would give him a couple glances before I pass him but when I am close enough I would ignore him. Today would be the second task. It's chilly, nor do I want to go out there. I don't like to be ontop of bodies of water on a unstable looking platform. No thanks. Seamus tried to get me to go saying I should over come my fear. Today is not the day to over come it. However, what I say doesn't matter does it? I'm shivering my bum off while having the want to be on a boat or solid land. Seamus and Kris dragged me onto the platform earlier so we could get 'best' seats. Best seats my arse. Kris doesn't know of my fear. Seamus bloody well knows though. You see, my fear is not being able to see in the water and being on an unstable platform. There's a story to it. Long story short: I went on an unstable dock at our grandparents' lake house and I couldn't swim at the time. I felt things swim around me. Seaweed caught my leg when I was under. I thought someone grabbed it or something. So yeah. That's my fear. I looked around seeing there is about... maybe 10 or more people on this platform. It's not making me feel safe. Seamus and Kris were cheering whoever at the edge. The champions rose one after the other except for Potter. I looked around who is on this platform since that seem to keep my mind off. Dean was standing by Seamus. Kris is with some of his Bulgarian friends. They seem to be having a fun time speaking Bulgarian. I wish to know a different language than English and well Irish Gaelic. I scanned more into the crowd. The Beauxbatons were huddled around. I looked across from me and I saw the one person I don't want to be near is standing with his goons. I crossed my arms tightly in hopes my warmth stay. I sat down placing my forehead ontop of my knees. I want to get off of this blasted thing. I just want land or at least a boat. I know a boat may not tip over. Well then again this lake is a big mystery so you never know what is down there. I think I heard a loch ness monster is taking home to this lake. I don't want to find out. I already know there's sirens. Nasty beasts they are. The sound of water shifting caused everyone to go in a uproar which cause more people to crowd around. Not a good thing for me that is. I stood up trying to hug the pole for steadiness however I was too late. Someone or maybe was it a domino effect which makes it more than one person... I landed in the lake. Of course my fear kicks in which makes me forget everything on how to swim. I tried keeping my head up but that ended up me just splashing around like a maniac.

Dean grabbed hold of Seamus' arm, "Hey Seamus! Fran's in the water."

Seamus' face drained of color. He pushed through people and kneel on the platform. He held out his hand, "Ches! Can ya hear me?"

I couldn't keep my head up. My mind set has completely went out the window. I'm terrified. Sirens... what happens if they get me? I don't want them to get me. Seamus cursed, "Damn."

Dean rested his hand on Seamus' shoulder, "What's wrong?"

Seamus stood up and started taking his jacket off, "She's terrified of water such as this and any type of platform that looks unstable to her. Once she's in water, she forgets to swim as her body goes into paralysis."

Seamus was about to jump in till a splash beat him to it. Kris heard the commotion from our end. He pushed through people, "What's going on?"

Seamus bit his lip, "Francheska fell in. Her mind forgets to swim as she has a fear over this platform and this type of water."

Kris started taking his jacket off now but Seamus held his hand up, "Someone already went in the water for her. I don't know who but someone did."

My consciousness started going in and out. I could feel water start to fill me up. I barely felt the tug upwards as I was pulled to the surface. Muffled sounds reached my ears. Seamus looked worried but not sure if he wants to sneer at the fact Malfoy went in to fetch me or give him thanks. Draco pulled me onto the platform. Seamus and Kris helped me more into the platform. Others were standing around watching. Draco pulled himself up, "She's not breathing."

Kris unbutton my jacket and moved my scarf. He started doing CPR on me. Someone handed Draco a towel. He grabbed it wrapping it around himself. He watched as Kris continued to do CPR. I finally came to spitting out the water in my lungs sitting up. I felt a blanket wrap around me and then a tight hug. I coughed out any water that may have stayed. I noticed it was my brother, Seamus, hugging me. Seamus whispered, "I'm so sorry Francheska. I really am. God I was so scared."

My voice came out groggy, "I'm okay, Sea. I'm alive."

Dean pulled Seamus away to give me breathing room. I looked around and noticed everyone on the platform was staring. I felt my cheeks blush as I hold the blanket tighter. I want their eyes to avert away from me. Please, please for the love of god just look away from me. I hid my face in the blanket in hopes that would lessen their looks on me. Seamus turned to everyone, "Oi! Look somewhere else ya buggars!"

Kris caught on and spoke out, "Yeah guys. Nothing to see here. Pay attention to the champions."

I could feel one by one pair of eyes look away. However, I could feel one pair of eyes burning into my form. My breathing feels fine now just with a light burn to my throat and nasal passages. Seamus kneeled in front of me. His hand rested on my shoulder, "Hey ya can come out now."

I oculd hear Dumbledore started announcing who have placed where. I poked my head out of the blanket. His concerned eyes met mine. Seamus held out his hand to help me up. I took it and he pulled me up. I refused to let go of his hand. Now that I actually fell in and not by through the platform, I don't want to face that again. I continued to look down away from some still staring stares. Seamus helped me onto the transportation to head to land. My body gave a light shiver when the wind picked up. Seamus placed his arms around me as others started to load onto the transport boat. Seamus rested his chin on my shoulder. He whispered, "We are goin' to be on land soon. Just hang on there."

I gave him a light nod. I did not know that Draco was still giving me glances on the transport. Seamus however noticed. Seamus paid his attention towards me as he felt me shiver underneath his arms.

* * *

><p>Seamus has been attached to my side since the accident. It was traumatizing when we were children but I am fine now. I just wouldn't go near that lake again. Right now I feel like more things have happened since the 2nd task. Rumors which I believe are true are saying Barty Crouch is dead. On school grounds, no other. The man did give me the creeps but everyone from the Ministry does. I feel horrible that he is now dead but still the man gave me the creeps. Moody also gives me the creeps to but I can't just skip class. Seamus has been following me everywhere. If it's the bathroom he would wait outside and come right back to my hip. I turned around at Seamus, "Seamus! Please, stop followin' me. I'm bloody fine. I am not havin' panic attacks anymore. Just please let me be!"<p>

Seamus stopped. He surprisingly stayed calm. I spoke softly, "Seamus I love ya. But please let me have me breathin' room. I am fine. I can't do anythin' with ya hangin' around me like a child and their mam. I'm not mam and yer're not a child. So stop."

Seamus mumbled, "I am just worried."

I ran a hand through my hair as it grew an inch within the week, "I know. I'm glad for that but now is not the time."

Seamus slowly nodded. I kissed his forehead, "Thank ya. I'll see ya around."

I turned my heel and headed off. I went back to my dorm to just be by myself. I need time by myself since now I told Seamus to shoo. Hannah is still my best friend but we barely hanged around each other. Same with Susan. I never asked who have saved me from the lake since Seamus was dry and so was everyone else around me. If that person was around me then they hid themselves perfectly from my view. I guess I would never find out who did save me that day.


	42. Chapter 42

**I'm supposed to be sleeping but I am gonna post one more chapter tonight. I can't really sleep. Yay me with a 0925 class too. Yep. Woo.**

* * *

><p>The third task is here. Before everyone went to their stations and the crowd start to fill the bleachers I called out, "Cedric!"<p>

Cedric turned his head to the voice and smiled. I headed down the bleachers and gave him a hug. I whispered into his ear, "Be safe please. Ya are one of my really good friends I have at Hogwarts. I don't want anythin' to happen to ya."

He squeezed me tight burying his face in my curls, "Course I will. Be sure to save me a time for a cup of Butterbeer at Hogsmaede."

I pulled away as he placed me down since he was holding me up when I jumped him. I smiled big, "Ya got it! Now really be safe. It looks really dangerous."

Cedric gave a nod and kissed the top of my head. Cedric have been my Hufflebrother since first year. I want to make sure he comes back safe. I gave him one last hug and wished him good luck. I headed back to the stands to cheer him on. I felt someone bump their elbow into my arm. I glanced to my side and almost sneered at the sight. He glanced over to me then looked on. The bleachers filled faster than anything. The band started going. The champions had to head back earlier but now they are able to enter officially. I sat down as Dumbledore spoke.

Dumbledore began, " Silence! Here it is again..."

I drained him out till he called out Cedric's name. I stood up cheering for him, "Go Cedric!"

Cedric waved his hand while the other hand was raised by his father. I tuned out Dumbledore again once I sat down. Draco kept bumping his elbow to my side. I turned to him giving him a light glare, "What is yer problem?"

Draco didn't say anything as he leaned on his knees while Cedric and Potter go first by the sound of the cannon. The other two joined the two after a couple of minutes. Now it's waiting time. I leaned back on my seat fiddling with my thumbs. Here is the boring part. His leg hit mine hard enough it knocked my foot off its spot. Other people around us were having conversations loud enough that they wouldn't hear others' conversations. I sent him a glare, "Really? Ya had enough leg room for yer leg."

Draco turned his head towards me, "Didn't see you there."

His eyebrows raised up then back to normal while smirking. His signature eyebrow movement. I have this urge to slap his eyebrows and smirk off his face. I crossed my arms. Hannah nudged my brother and Susan pointing towards my area. Hannah whispered, "I don't think she is happy with that situation..."

Seamus looked around and there is no more open seats. He frowned, "There are no more open seats so we can't offer her to be over here."

Hannah nodded. Hannah thought for a moment, "I would switch with her but no one likes Malfoy."

Susan spoke up, "Maybe they'll make up."

Seamus shook his head, "She isn't easy to be made up with."

* * *

><p>I moved to stretch. My hand hit Draco in the head. I glanced over at him, "Sorry didn't see ya there."<p>

Draco gave a glare. I shrugged. He muttered under his breath, "You don't know who you are messing, Halfblood."

I snorted, "I know who I'm dealin' with. A coward is who I am dealin' with."

Draco turned his body towards me, "You have no say Halfblood."

I thought for a moment and smirked, "Oh ya are so wantin' to call me somethin' more horrible. However, ya know ya can't cause it isn't true."

* * *

><p>Hannah nudged Seamus, "Should we stop her?"<p>

Seamus studied my figure, "She isn't done if he provokes her. I provoked her once. We ended up splitting the room in half and ignored each other."

Susan looked at Seamus, "She is different than when we all first met her."

Seamus spoke, "That is because ya all are strangers. I am her twin and she always whispered to me. When she was angry when we were children, she would whisper very harshly."

Hannah gave a slow nod in understanding.

* * *

><p>Draco wouldn't stop giving me a glare head on. I continued smirking, "Ya know ya can't~"<p>

Draco huffed. Crabbe and Goyle tried to get him stop glaring at me saying i'm not worth it. Draco and I know that we couldn't let this go as well I still like the blond and I'm sure his attraction towards me haven't faded as he wouldn't of done any of this stuff. Draco spoke, "You need to stop."

I shook my head leaning back, "Ya need to stop first. I didn't start this. Ya are the one with the interest in the first place then ya were the one who did everything first except one thing. That's it. So in fair game, ya need to stop."

Draco growled turning his head to focus on the tournament. Red sparks reached the sky. Well there goes someone. Time went by and Harry came back with Cedric... I frowned standing up. Draco looked up at me as I stood up abruptly. Harry was crying. No... No... He can't be. I felt my tears threaten my eyes. Harry yelled out that Voldemort is back and Cedric is dead. In an instant tears started falling my face. My hand started shaking as I went to cover my mouth. I swallowed a lump that had formed. I sat down burying my head in my lap with my arms over my head. He can't be dead. No, we were supposed to get butterbeer later. I felt arms around me and someone's chin ontop of my head. The person rocked me back and forth slowly. My sobs shook my whole frame. What I didn't know is that Draco is the source of the arms and rocking. He did it while others were paying attention to the death of Cedric.


	43. Chapter 43

I never really lost anyone that was close to me. I am not sure how I would feel. My body feels grief and mourning. I miss Cedric. I want to be able to go on our hangout time and have butterbeer like we said we were after he came back from the third task. Dumbledore is holding a service in remembrance of Cedric. Everyone even the other schools attended. That was before school decided to end. I am still grieving. I am not sure what to do when someone who was close just dies. Especially by the hand of He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. I continued to look out the window as Hannah and Susan were in whispers. The boys decided to hang out with other people for this trip. I didn't look away from the passing scenery when I heard the door of our compartment open and someone spoke. I felt a hand to my shoulder which made me startled a bit. I turned my head to look at the owner and see it's no other than Mister we can't do this. I frowned mumbling, "What do ya want? Where's Hannah and Susan?"

Draco shook his head, "I sent them away. They are going to get some sweets from the trolley few ways away."

He sat down next to me and I scooted closer to the window. I whispered, "I don't want ya here. Go away."

Draco this time frowned. He spoke, "Fran... Listen to me. You haven't been really social. You haven't really been eating or drinking since the incident. You have to eat. You have to drink. You are, I am going to hate me for saying this, worrying your brother. He came to me after attempts of trying to get you to do something of the sort. You just ignore him and wouldn't do anything."

I could feel the tears threaten. I swallowed the lump and clenched my hands on my jeans. Draco couldn't see my face except for the somewhat reflection on the window. He notices some tears gliding down my cheek. Draco hooked his finger on my chin and turned my head, "Look at me."

I removed my face away from his head so he doesn't see. My voice started to get raspy, "No. Just leave me alone."

Draco's frown deepened. He stood up straight in hope this would work. He cleared his throat, "Francheska, look at me. Now."

I bit my lip as more tears start to fall. I couldn't hold back a sob as my shoulders start to shake. He sighed and turned my body so he can pull me into a hug. His hand rubbed my back as he gently rocked me. He whispered loud enough for me to hear, "We lose someone one day. Unfortunately he had to be your friend. He uhm... wouldn't want you to be like this."

It is eating him up inside that he knows about Voldemort. He knows his family is a line of death eaters. He knows some day he would have to take up the training to become a death eater.

I looked up at him whispering, "Why are ya doin' this?"

He pulled away from me as his thumbs wipe the tears away. He spoke softly, "I don't like it when you are like this. I didn't know how bad you were till your brother told me and forced me to come to help you. I am glad he forced me. I wouldn't be able to cheer you up and try to get you to eat..."

I sniffled, "Ya... don't want anythin' to do with me. I know ya don't. Why don't ya save the time and just go?"

He sneered, "You stubborn irish..."

I wiped my chin and any wet spot with my sleeve. I stood up straight, "Malfoy... I don't want ya here in this compartment anymore. Please leave."

Draco crossed his arms, "I'm staying."

I gave him a light glare, "Go. Now."

Draco made himself comfortable. I mocked him from months before, "Someone will see ya with a Hufflepuff. Ya should really get back to yer snakes."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I'm fine. You are at the end of the train. Barely anyone sits back here. You know that too but you are trying your best to get me to leave."

I huffed, "You're insufferable."

He gave a little smirk, "Just for you."

I rolled my eyes and looked back at the window. Draco tsked at me, "No. You are not looking out that window anymore."

I felt his arms go under me and he picked me up. I hit his chest, "Oi!"

He continued to move me around to the other side of him as he took my spot by the window. I pushed his shoulder, "Ya are an arse."

Draco glanced over at me, "You wouldn't hurt me like I wouldn't hurt you. Did you ever figured out who saved you from that lake from the 2nd task?"

I stayed quiet. He came closer to me. His hand went to my cheek and moved my hair away from my face. It definitely have gotten longer. It is now passed my collar bones. He looked into my eyes. He spoke softly, "I saved you. I jumped into that cold water. Your brother was going to but he was taking too long. No one else would jump in. I jumped in. I pulled you up from the depths."

I didn't speak. I don't know what to say. I found out who my savior was and it just had to be him. The guy who we have mutual liking towards each other but he doesn't want to go further than the confessions. I pushed his hand away sneering, "Ya shoulda let me drown."

He frowned. He dug in his coat pocket and pulled out a piece of chocolate. He thinks to himself, if she won't eat on her own then I guess I have to do something to make her eat. He broke a piece of chocolate and placed it in his mouth. His hand gripped gently on my chin and turned my head towards him. I felt his lips on my own. I haven't forgotten what these felt like but it was so long ago that I almost completely forgotten. I felt his hand go away from my chin and ran through my now waves. He bit my lip and pulled it a bit which I couldn't help but bit him back. Next thing I know I felt something in my mouth. I pulled away from him with my hand to my mouth. I looked at him confused. The taste is chocolate. He mumbled, "I had to feed you something... You wouldn't do it yourself so I took it in my own hands."

I thought for a second as I consumed the piece of chocolate. My eyes met his. I spoke quietly, "That kiss meant nothing then... just to get me to eat..."

He rolled his eyes as he knows I'm overreacting over a kiss. His hand went to my cheek softly and his lips met my own gently. His lips went away and whispered in my ear, "Every kiss means something. You chose to see it as what your mind think it is."

I felt a half wrapped chocolate being placed in my hands. His whisper tickled my ear, "Eat. For me please. I don't want you to become sick."

He pulled away just in time as the door opened to the two girls who left me alone with him. Draco stood up fixing his jacket. He gave the two girls a look as he pushed past the two who seems slightly confused even though he was the one to tell them to get out. Hannah whispered to Susan, "It looks like he was successful."

I looked down at the chocolate and broke a piece of chocolate. I popped it in my mouth crossing my legs and scooted back to the window. That... That Malfoy. He is dangling himself in front of me. That jerk. I glanced down at the chocolate. There's a piece of paper in the wrapper. Odd. I pulled it out of the wrapper and unfolded it. Hannah raised an eyebrow. I read the note:

_My mother wrote to me during the year to invite you to the manor for the summer. I am inviting you to the manor, even if we should be away from each other for the best. The manor is at..._

I looked up shoving the piece of paper in my coat pocket. I can always decline right?


	44. Chapter 44

I explained everything to mam. Seamus and dad were on a guy's night with Dean as Mam and I stayed home and treated to ourselves with spa treatments and movies. Basically the conclusion of our day, mam is making me go to Malfoy Manor. She said it is rude for me to decline especially after they have helped me with the Chase situation. It's the least I could do she said. I don't want to deal with Draco. I don't want to be near him or anything. A real man shouldn't run away, right? However, Slytherins are typically known for being a coward so I guess it is expected. I am sure that his mother is doing this whole me coming over to the manor behind his father's back. He doesn't really take a liking to me since I'm a halfblood and mam is a so called traitor. Mam knows Lucious from the Ministry. She works in a different department though but she knows him as he knows her. They did went to Hogwarts in the same year. I looked up at the gates then through them seeing a huge manor in the distance. I gulped as I shift my canvas knapsack on my shoulder. Luckily I am not staying here for the whole summer. I'm only here till a week and a half before school term starts. I pushed open the metal gate and slipped through the little opening. I turned around and closed the gate. My eyes trailed back to the manor. Well it's better to be now or later. Preferably later though... I was too busy looking at the manor that I didn't notice a house elf appeared beside me. He tugged on my sundress. My eyes looked down at the elf, "Oh hello, little one."

He is a small house elf. Not ugly like the older ones. His ears are bigger than most though. He is sort of adorable. He spoke, "This way miss. Madame Malfoy is waiting for you inside."

I smiled, "Thank ya."

His lips twitched to a small smile. I placed my hand ontop of his head, "Ya're alright. Ya're nice."

He backed away from my hand and I frowned. I bent down to his little height. I noticed a couple bruises on his skin. I whispered questioning, "They harm ya?"

He looked down fiddling with his fingers ignoring the question, "The miss must hurry before the masters come home."

I gave him a little smile to ease his nervousness. I waved my hand dismissing it, "Draco cannot harm me and as for the main master well he can't either. No worries. Let's go meet with Mrs. Malfoy."

I stood up holding my hand out. He wouldn't take my hand. My smile didn't leave my face, "Our secret."

He looked around to see if anyone is around. He slipped his hand into my own. I gave him a reassurance squeeze.

* * *

><p>Nacrissa is sitting in her reading room. I already let go of Grimpkins' hand so no one sees our hands. I asked for his name before we entered the manor. Nacrissa's head lifted up and smiled when she heard me opening the door to her reading room. I involuntary placed my hair behind my ear. She spoke happily, "Francheska. It is so good to see you again. Are you well?"<p>

I looked down fiddling with my fingers nodding. Last time I met her, I was naked and was soon to be raped and murdered by Chase. I gave a nod and whispered, "Yes I've been well. How about ya, Mrs. Malfoy?"

She closed her book smiling, "I've been well, Francheska. Draco and Lucious should be home soon. Your mother have contacted me last summer giving her regards in helping you with that man. We actually went to a cafe together a few times."

Well I didn't know that. Mam has been best friends with his mam. That's lovely. She gestured to the chair near her, "Please do sit."

I shifted my weight then headed to the chair. I placed my knapsack beside the chair. It's comfy. Super comfy. She placed her book on the end table inbetween us. Nacrissa placed her left leg over her right. She looked over to me, "Draco has spoken about you in his letters. I noticed when he got home from Hogwarts, he didn't say anything about you except he invited you over like I asked him to. Anything wrong?"

I looked down fiddling with my fingers. Oh boy. How to explain this... She isn't my mother. I shouldn't really be talking about this with her as I don't really know her. I am not sure what to do... A pair of footsteps entered the doorway, "Mother, we are back from the trip in town."

I looked up and our eyes met. Grey with blue green. Nacrissa looked between the two of us. I looked away to my hands. Nacrissa raised an eyebrow taking her eyes off of me then directing their attention to her son. He hasn't stopped looking at me. I could feel it burn through my body... no soul. He finally looked away. I silently let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Nacrissa shook her head. She could guess what is going on. She spoke looking at her son, "Draco, show Francheska to the guest room."

Draco glanced at his mother then looked away into the hall. He spoke, "Follow me."

He started walking away. I hurried grabbing my bag and springing out of the chair. I gave a soft smile to Mrs. Malfoy, "Thank ya."

She gave me a smile as she watched me catch up to Draco.

* * *

><p>Draco and I went through many halls to end up in the guest area. He stopped infront of the door, "This is your room."<p>

I bit my lip as he started to leave. I grabbed his hand which made him pause. He glanced back slightly, "What do you want?"

I let go of his hand. I shook my head, "Uhm.. Nothin'... Yeah Nothin'."

He shook his head, "Whatever. Dinner is at 1800."

I gave a nod, "Okay. Thank ya."

His footsteps started and became distant. I bit my lip to hold back any emotion. I opened the door and closed it instantly. My back is touching the door. I slid down it. That tone of his. It was harsh. He didn't had to be harsh. Him being harsh makes me feel like nothing. Draco being harsh towards me just makes my insides burn in hurt. I looked straight ahead then closed my eyes as I lean my head against the door. I took in a deep breath then stood up. I'll... I'll just take a nap. It's been a long travel as I took a train and a cab. I looked at the king sized bed. It has maroon plush comforter lay upon it. I left my bag beside the bed and crawled inside. I didn't bother with the comforter. The comforter felt nice and really is plush. I felt my eye lids droop letting the sleep take over my body. This is what I need.


	45. Chapter 45

Draco mumbled to himself. His mother made him go get me to come down for dinner. His father isn't liking the fact that he has a blood traitor in his home but he cannot go against his wife's word especially if he wants hell. Draco urged Grimpkins can get me to come down for dinner. Draco stood infront of my ddoor staring at the wood. He gave a knock, "Fran, dinner."

I didn't answer. He lightly groaned opening the door. His eyes scanned the room till they rested on my sleeping body. His shoulders slumped in a resting state. He walked over to the bed facing me. He was about to wake me up till he noticed the tears and tear stains down my face. His hands slumped to his side. I mumbled in my sleep, "D-draco..."

He looked around then back at me. He stepped back thinking I have woken. I rolled over facing away from him hugging the comforter to my self. He sighed to himself. Draco is relieved he didn't wake her as it would look awkward him staring at her in her sleep. He thought to himself, why is she crying in her sleep and say my name in her dreams. He looked around then moved to the other side of the bed to face me. He leaned forward lightly moving some strands of hair out of my face. I moved slightly and snuggled my face into the comforter. He leaned back when I moved. When he saw I stopped moving, he leaned back forward. His eyes followed the tear streaks and the hair that decided to stick to my face. He whispered, "I'm sorry I hurt you."

I felt his lips touch my forehead. My eyes slowly opened to a blurred Draco leaning forward. I blinked to clear my sleepy vision. My eyes met with his pale neck and button up shirt that happens to have a button or two unbuttoned. I swallowed a lump. I closed my eyes when I felt him shift. His lips touched my cheeks. I heard him whisper again, "Fran... I am sorry..."

A little cough was heard. Draco pulled away and glared at the little house elf. He sneered, "You saw nothing Grimpkins. Now get out of my sight."

I heard the whimpers of Grimpkins as he ran off. I opened my eye and see Draco running a hand through his blond locks. I let out a yawn. I guess it's time to 'wake up'. Draco's attention turned towards me. He spoke, "Oh you're up. Dinner is ready. Head down."

He left before I could get a word out. I sighed. If I knew where dinner was, I would head down. The little pitter patter of feet entered my room. I turned my attention to the source of sound of feet. Grimpkins fiddled with the rag called his clothing, "Miss, the master told me to show you to the dinning room."

I smiled to the little young house elf, "Thank ya Grimpkins. I'm sorry for the way he treated ya when ya saw him."

Grimpkins hopped on the bed and pointed to my face, "You were crying miss."

I wiped my face with my arm, "I didn't know. Let me freshen up and we shall head down."

Grimpkins gave a nod. I hopped off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I looked around amazing at the size of everything. It's beautiful. It's different. I washed my face with water to try to rid of the redness. I looked at myself in the mirror. I took a deep breath and wiped my face with a towel. Okay. So Draco apologized. For what? Him being an ass? That's one. Him not even wanting to give it a try when we know each other's feelings? That's another. Oh how about the mood swings he has towards me? Oh that's a good one. I exited the bathroom to follow Grimpkins.

* * *

><p>Lucious glanced up at me when I sat beside Draco. His mother insisted I sit next to him. The person beside Nacrissa is Draco's Aunt... Bellatrix I believe is her name when introductions was made. I didn't bother to look up as when I first walked in, Bellatrix gave a sadistic smile. I feel uncomfortable with the glances of Lucious and the sadistic smiles coming my way from Bellatrix. I never felt so much hate for me alone before. I played around with my peas. Nacrissa spoke up noticing the tension, "Francheska... Draco... you may be excused."<p>

I looked up meeting her eyes. I gave a nod and excused my self at the same time as Draco. I followed Draco to where ever he is going. I let out a breath that I didn't know was holding. Draco noticed it. He stopped his walking which lead me to bumping into his back. He whispered, "I'm sorry for my father and aunt's actions. We are a family of purebloods. We only like purebloods. Muggles, Muggleborns and halfbloods aren't acceptable. My mother is accepting you for some reason."

My eyes widened. That is true. He did mention that before that purebloods shouldn't associate with halfbloods or anyone who isn't pureblood. I shook my head whispering, "Ya... Ya are usin' me... For somethin'..."

I felt his hands gently grasp my face. He looked around before he placed his forehead on my own. He whispered, "I am not using you, Fran. I would never use you."

I gently grasped his hands. I whispered, "This was a mistake...for comin' here. We... shouldn't even be near each other. We shouldn't associate with each other. Like ya said, we are too different. Different lives. Different everything."

Draco frowned. Now he is on the receiving end of we aren't supposed to be near each other. I moved out of his grasp and stared at him. I whispered in case someone is near by, "At dinner, I felt like yer aunt is goin' to come over and harm me. I get never endin' hateful glances from yer father. Like ya said, I don't understand how yer mam is accepting. I'm a halfblood. Ya lot are purebloods. I should never set my eyes on ya and vice versa."

Draco's frown deepened. I noticed he clenched his hands and his jaw became set. I also noticed we are far from anyone and everything. We are in a hall. Draco looked behind him then back to me. He grabbed my hand and dragged me into a room. He shut the door behind me. Some house elves' voices filled the hall. Draco sat on a bed. I am guessing this is his room as this room has his slytherin scarf hanging off a hook on the wall. Some moving photos on the wall and dresser of his family and him and some of him playing quidditch. He ran a hand through his hair. I heard him whisper. I narrowed my eyebrows at his whisper, "That's a charm. The sound proof charm. You just sound proofed this room so they can't hear us. Why?"

Draco looked up meeting my eyes, "Smart girl. We need to talk and I rather not have them listen in."

I gestured to the door behind me, "They can still walk in breaking the charm. Plus it's kind of hard to keep a lock door from wizards and witches when they can easily unlock it."

Draco continued to stare, "They knock. They respect my privacy."

I moved my hair to my right side, "So what do we need to talk about? I'm pretty sure our conversation was done in the hall."

Draco laced his hands together resting his forearms on his legs, "No, we need to talk about this. I want you to know this."

I threw my hands in the air, "Like what? We talked more than once about this. We argued about this more than once. We ignored each other more than once too. I am pretty sure that this isn't goin' to progress any further."

Draco rolled his eyes, "Will you shut up for a moment?"

My lips went into a fine line. I crossed my arms. He pushed himself up from his bed. He spoke, "What I wanted you to know is I would never let anything happen to you. I couldn't let anything happen to you. Aunt Bella will not harm you."

I undid my arms and walked towards the window. I looked out of the window speaking, "Ya can't promise that. So many things have happened to me. Parkinson has harmed me. Chase has harmed me. Seamus has harmed me. Ya harmed me. Seamus and ya verbally harmed me I mean. I'm prone to that stuff, it seems. I've been harmed when I was a child in primary school. Physically harmed. So far nothin' has prevented any of it."

I felt Draco behind me. His breath tickled my neck. He whispered, "I'm sorry. I will protect you from anyone, Fran."

I turned around. My hands found his collar of his button up shirt. I started fixing it, "Ya still cannot promise that."

I rested my hands on his chest. Draco frowned. I felt him place his hand on my back pulling me closer. He spoke, "Stop saying that. I will promise that. You need to trust me. I will protect you."

I looked up at him, "How can ya if ya don't want anyone to know anythin' about us?"

Draco kissed my cheeks then softly on my lips. I gripped onto his collar pulling him closer kissing him back. I felt his hand push me closer. He pulled away placing his forehead on mine. I could feel his breath as he began to talk. He spoke, "No matter what I will protect you. Believe in me. Trust me."

No matter what? I couldn't help but think further into that. I think he is hiding something which I already thought he was from before. However, now I think more on the possibility. I whispered, "Fine. Alright. Ya can try and I'll take yer word for it."

His lips gently touched mine for a brief moment. I pulled away from his embrace. I rubbed my arm looking away, "However, we still can't be together. Ya said it yerself. I said it. We both have said it. We just can't. Yer father wouldn't accept it. Same goes for yer Aunt. Maybe yer mam would go for it but I doubt that."

He reached out for me till I moved away from his reach. I shook my head, "I'm sorry. I best to be goin'. Plan to rise early tomorrow mornin'. Good Night Malfoy."

I rushed out of his room and headed to my guest room. Once there I closed the door and got ready for bed. I couldn't stop thinking over the recent events even as I am tucked in the soft plush comforter. The kisses and our talk never left my mind.


	46. Chapter 46

I decided to take my time away from Draco to explore his massive manor. I understand they are family of wealth and purebred qualities but lord, this is too much rooms for just the three of them and occasionally a fourth person aka his Aunt Bellatrix. But really... so far I've counted there are a set of 6 guest rooms including mine which makes it 6. I don't understand the amount needed for so many little guests. I am sure when you're a purebred you don't forgive so easily to those who marries a muggle or muggleborn or just even associating with them. I just find it strange for a family who hates those types of people have so many rooms for guests and everyone knows the pureblood is dying slowly. I continued on my journey through the manor till I heard voices inside a room. I raised an eyebrow as the familiar voices are his parents and Draco himself. I am guessing Bellatrix is off to do errands. Not that I mind, she just scares me too much. I had a hard time to fall asleep last night as the sadistic smiles of Bellatrix was burned in my head.

"I find that halfblood a waste in my manor, Nacrissa. Why on earth have you invited her here?"

I am for sure that is Lucious, Draco's father. I peeked in through the crack of the door seeing the father by the mantle and Draco sitting on a chair as the mother is standing by Draco's chair.

Nacrissa spoke, "I find her important towards Draco. From what I have seen, he finds her important to himself."

I leaned against the wall looking for any passerbys as I continued to listen. Lucious' jaw clenched, "Her mother was a traitor to all purebloods."

My jaw clenched over what I am hearing. Mam is my best friend and the person I go to anything over anything and everything. I wouldn't trade her for anything nor would I trade my dad for anyone either. I love them both for what they are. I don't care what others think but I don't want anyone say anything bad about my family. No one said anything for a while. I buried my head in my knees.

Nacrissa spoke up, "Draco, why don't you go and see Francheska?"

Lucious' voice stopped Draco from standing, "Sit down Draco. We aren't done talking about this."

Nacrissa gave Draco's shoulder a squeeze, "Go Draco. Your father and I need to talk."

Draco looked between his parents and decided to go with what his mother told him to do. He stood up and walked out of the room. He closed the door behind him all the way. He turned to go down the hallway before he saw a lump beside the door. His lips went into a straight line. No doubting that he knows I heard everything. He bent down placing a gentle hand to my head. He whispered lightly enough only I can hear, "Fran..."

I sniffled keeping my head down. I whispered, "Go away."

He sighed grabbing my arm pulling me up. I refused to look at him in the eye as I stood next to him. He dragged me away from the room and hall to outside in the garden. I noticed beautiful bushes of flowers around the area. I wiggled out of his grasp to walk over to the bushes. My hand gently touched the flower petals. Draco ran a hand through his hair, "I'm sorry for what you may have heard."

I paused. I swallowed, "My mam isn't a traitor. Maybe to ya lot but not to me nor to others. I may be a waste but I have my place in society."

Draco's presence was behind me. His hand went through my waves of hair. He whispered, "You're not a waste. Your mother should have a better choice."

I turned around fuming. I poked my finger at his chest, "My dad is the perfect choice for my mam. Ya have no say who my mam spend her life with. If I wanted to go with a muggle, then so be it! I'll do it. If I love the man no matter what he is, I will love and cherish him."

His arm snaked around my waist pulling me close to him. He looked at my eyes searching them. He spoke, "You would but you wouldn't."

I frowned, "Oh please do tell."

His lips pressed against mine. Each second that passes by, I couldn't help but melt into his kiss. Sure he's the only one I kissed but he is a damn good one. I felt my knees start to get weak. His grip tighten around me as he felt me start to slid down slightly. He pulled away. His forehead touched mine. His warm breath touched my lips. He whispered, "I wouldn't let you. I wouldn't be able to... I don't want you to go to another man. Pureblood or not. I wouldn't be able to... I was jealous when Chase came into the picture. I was jealous when Kris came into the picture."

He pulled away turning his back to me. I stared at his back as he continued, " Those times I pretended to be your boyfriend when Chase was around was because I didn't want him getting any ideas of taking you away...He ended up doing so but I saved you from him. When you hanged out with Kris most of the time instead of those girls you call friends, I didn't want to approach you but I saw you from afar. I didn't like the way he was all over you. I could tell he fancied you. I know by your confession months before now that you saw him as a friend. I just couldn't help but be jealous. You let him do those things with and to you."

I said his name under my breath. I have no idea what to feel. I saw him shove his hands into his pockets. He turned around looking up at me. He spoke quietly, "I do want to be with you. I don't want any other man to take you away. I was interested in you at first just how different you are and how different you view things. More I got to know you, I started to see you in a different way. I started to really like you to the point that I wanted to kiss you. And I did. I kissed you. I have to admit you are a good kisser and I enjoy those kisses. I enjoy being around you. The reason I pushed you away this past school year was because my parents and the pureblood society wouldn't accept us."

I spoke quietly enough for him to hear, "What are ya sayin' Draco?"

He looked away. He barely spoke loud enough but I heard him. He wants to give us a try. Keep it a secret though. From everyone. That means my family and his family. Our friends too. How hard can that be? I smiled walking up to him. I went on my tippy toes while pushing his face gently to look at me. I gently kissed his lips. His arms went around me to keep me there. He kissed back smiling. He pulled away not letting me go from his embrace. He let go with one of his hands but kept a hand around my waist. He moved my hair away from my face, "Your hair is starting to get longer."

I smiled giving a nod, "I do miss it."

I went higher on my tippy toes and whispered into his ear, "Thank ya for givin' us a chance. I know it's hard but I don't care what others think. I just want to be with ya. I only care for our feelin's. Just ours."

I went back on my feet. He leaned down whispering, "I do like you, Fran. I can't stand another guy taking their place beside you. I find the others are incompatible with you. We have to be on our toes with our little secret."

I gave a nod in understanding. I understand his view. I don't want any girl to be with him either. I pulled him back down whispering, "Ya are a nice good guy. Others just fail to see it. I can see it in ya."

He pulled away and kissed the top of my head. He mumbled, "Thank you Fran."

A smile was brought on my face. This is great. I am now with Draco. The one guy I like. The one who have saved me from times. No one else have saved me in those times. I can't be jealous anymore well actually I'll still be jealous if a girl fawns over him such as Parkinson since we are a secret... But in the end I do know he is mine and I'm his. It gives butterflies in my stomach.


	47. Chapter 47

**Thank you Beauty422 for reviewing all this time :D**

* * *

><p>Today, the manor's occupants is 2... Draco and I. Well there are house elves around but I have a feeling Draco shooed them away as I haven't seen them around in the past couple hours. I heard footsteps come down from the steps. I raised an eyebrow as I lifted my head from my book. Draco is clad in his quidditch gear adorning the Slytherin colors. He headed towards me speaking out, "One vs One. Quidditch."<p>

I chuckled at the suddeness, "I'm okay. I don't feel like doin' it. I am supposed to meet with Seamus later."

He sneered. I closed my book slightly and smacked his arm slightly, "He's still my brotha so be nice."

He leaned on his broom, "Why are you meeting up with your brother anyways?"

I folded the page I am on then closed it. I sighed, "I can see my brotha ya know? Plus we never spent a birthday without each otha."

He stared at me for a good minute, "Your birthday is today?"

I gave a slow nod, "Yes it is. I'm 15 now."

He smirked, "I'm older than you then."

I rolled my eyes, "Oh what should I do? Kneel down to ya and admire ya?"

His smirk instantly went away. He shook his head, "No. I was just mentioning it."

I hopped off the nook I was occupying and headed up the stairway, "Well I'm goin' to get ready to see Seamus."

I could hear footsteps rushing to follow me to my room. I was about to close my door till someone's hand stopped it. I turned looking at the culprit, "What?"

He rushed out his words, "Let me come."

I smiled, "I would love ya too, but we are a secret, remember? If Seamus sees ya with me, he may suspect somethin'. Especially our different attitudes towards each otha."

I moved away from the door since I know he wouldn't budge. I learned that since we decided to make us a thing a couple weeks ago. I headed to my bag and pulled out a sleeveless A-line sweetheart neckline plaid dress. I place it on the bed. I turned to Draco, "I am about to change. If ya mind..."

I gestured to the door. He didn't really budge. I sighed, "Fine I'll just change."

I started moving my shirt upwards. I got to above just under my bra that I heard the door shut. Good. I continued to change into the black and red plaid dress. I looked at my self in the mirror giving a small twirl. A smile formed on my face. I walked over to my shoe line up and slipped on my transpose black wedges. I put my hair into a bun with a few side strands of hair framing my face along with my eyebrow length bangs. Perfect. I did my make up with winged eyeliner. Done. I opened my door and headed downstairs. I noticed Draco changed into a pair of jeans and button up shirt. I raised an eyebrow, "I thought I said ya couldn't come... at least when Seamus is around."

He turned around. His eyes plastered on me. He shook his head, "I can't have you dressed like that."

I chuckled, "And why not?"

He walked towards me placing his hands on my hips, "Because you look beautiful and I really don't want any other guy especially a muggle hitting on you. This dress shows your curves and accentuates your uhm... assets."

I gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Good save. No guy will hit on me. They don't know me. If they know the real me then well they'll be scared."

Draco looked at me confused, "Scared? How? You're a sweet innocent girl."

I wiggled out of his grip, "I can be a baddie, Draco. Ya just haven't seen that side yet. I don't think anyone would."

Draco grabbed my hand before I started to walk to the entrance. He looked up at me, "Please let me come. Just say my mother and father made me come with you since you're a guest at my manor. It's proper for the host to accompany their guests."

I gave a small smile, "Okay then. Come along then. Warnin' though. It's a muggle thing."

I squeezed his hand dragging him to the meet up point with Seamus as I heard him groan. This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>Seamus kept eyeing Draco who has his hands shoved in his jeans. Dean and Hannah are in our group. We decided to go to London. Every birthday we go to a city and go to their major attractions all day. Right now we are at the museum first. This is the first time Seamus and I let outsiders into our birthday bash. Its different. Dean and Sea joke around as Hannah and I would talk about guys around us. Draco kept to himself but I am sure he isn't liking the fact I am talking about other guys. It didn't take long before Draco said he is going to wander around. That was 30 minutes ago. I am actually getting a little bit worried. He whispered to me that he would be back within 30 minutes. He just needed time away. I spoke up." Hey guys. I am goin' to go to the bathroom. Don't wait up, I am goin' to check out the area we skipped."<p>

Before Hannah get to say she would join me, I already went off mentioning I really had to go quickly. To be honest it isn't that urgent. I just want to search on my own.

After I refreshed myself, I continued with my search. After some hall turning, I heard Draco's voice. I smiled till I heard his tone and words. Draco spoke," I can't do this right now. I am too busy. I am sorry."

A female voice spoke up seductively," Oh come on Draco. Drop those little half bloods. They are going to be gone anyways."

What does she mean by that...? Who is she? A lump started forming in my throat. I leaned against the wall listening some more. The female continued," All you are doing is using that little female halfblood. Use your time with me, I am more fun."

I tried to swallow the lump but it got bigger and uncomfortable. I convinced myself that he wasn't using me nor is his family. I knew it was too good to be true as all the sudden after the family talk he just wanted to give us a try. My chest started to tighten when I didn't hear Draco say something different. I didn't wait any longer to hear if he said anything to defend or anything. I ran off. The female spoke to Draco," Oh sounds like someone has been listening to our little conversation. She is running away like she should. You know if you keep those around you, they will get hurt or even better die. She knows you are using her like the Lord asks of you. You are not even a death eater yet and you already crueler than us. You played with that little halfblood's feelings. Led her on and even decided to give you two a try to keep it up. Now she heard our conversation those ends are fraying away. She wouldn't want to be with or near you anymore knowing you are using her. She is special you know like little Harry Potter."

Draco sneered," You talk too much for your own good."

Draco left the woman who is just a couple years older than him. She was initiated as a death eater not long ago. She has taken a liking to Draco. She wants him to be only for her. They have known each other since they were kids before the whole children generation started to know about Death Eaters and the family business. It is still a bit unclear to Draco how I am as special as Harry. Voldemort did nothing to my family like he did to Harry's. What is clear to Draco is that he does like me. He liked me since first year. Now he is forced to have this so called mission to keep me close and use me for future purposes. Draco pushed me away to keep me away from the death eater's business and himself. He wanted his feelings to go away but they seem to stay than leave. He feels guilty for some of the things that the order is making him do to me. Now he is sure I have listened in and there is no way to apologize and make everything better. Show me that I am not being used and show me I am worth something to him and only him. But how can he when he knows I more than likely will not see or talk with him anymore after hearing the conversation.


	48. Chapter 48

Who were, he wasn't sure how he could save his ass this time, Telling by his look he knew I overheard the conversation. I knew Draco wanted to comfort me, but he wasn't sure what to do. Looking around Draco saw some people walking and glancing between us. In stead he turned and ran, from his problems all of them, me included.

I am not sure how long I have been siting against the wall but by the time the guys found me, the museum has an hour to close. Seamus was first to see me. He turned to the two others," We'll meet ya guys at our leavin' point."

Dean and Hannah tried to get a look at what is going on but Seamus ushered them out assuring them everything is fine. Seamus turned to me once they finally left. I wasn't sure how long I had been sitting next to the wall. He kneeled down beside me and asked," what happened Ches? Was it that Malfoy? I swear if he hurt ya..."

I had stopped crying hours ago. I feel like I was drained from the tears. I lifted my head. I felt, and whispered, my hand running against his palm, "I am not sure... I overheard somethin' I shouldn't. I could tell I shouldn't. But it is for the best that I do now... I have made my decision. I am by no means to associate myself with Draco Malfoy. I am goin' to push my feelin's aside and move on."

Seamus frowned, "He did do somethin'. Just ya wait, Ches. I swear he would never touch ya or near ya again. I can't stand seein' ya like this. Ya're me sista. I love ya and I want what is best for ya."

I grabbed his hand gently. My thumb rubbed against his hand. He looked at my hand then at me. I shook my head, "No. I don't want ya near him eitha. He is a jerk. Yes. But he isn't worth yer time, Sea. Please... For me."

Seamus sighed defeated, "Fine but ya are comin' home."

I gave a soft smile, "That would be rude, Sea. Ya know that plus Mam would drag me back to the manor to not be rude. I would love to come home but I have to go back to his manor at least till next month when we go shoppin' for our year."

His hand squeezed mine in reassurance. He pulled me up while he stood up. He pulled me into a hug. He whispered into my hair, "Ya write me everyday so ya are not by yerself."

I gave a little laugh, "I do have books, Sea. I am fine. Promise. He stays his side of the manor and I will stay in my guest room reading up on the books I brought."

He let out a breath as he pulled away from me. He held out his hand and I laced mine with his. He mumbled, "Well let's get ya back to the manor against both of our wills."

I nudged Seamus in the side, "Don't worry I'll be home before ya know it."

* * *

><p>I haven't seen Draco in days. Grimpkins have stopped by a couple times in the room to mention dinner is ready. I haven't had dinner with them since the day before my birthday. I always told Grimpkins I feel sick and I am not coming down. A knock on the door sounded higher than the usual of Grimpkins. The door opened and it revealed Nacrissa. I instantly hid the book under the covers. Nacrissa gave an amused look, "I was coming up to check up on you."<p>

She closed the door behind her. I gave a forced cough, "I am still not feelin' too well, Mrs. Malfoy."

Nacrissa sat down on my bed beside me. She gave a soft smile, "I don't think you ever were."

Her smile went away and went serious, "Did Draco or anyone in this household did anything to upset you?"

I swallowed. How am I supposed to explain this... Especially when she is part of the whole thing. I shifted in my bed uncomfortably, not saying a thing as I am still not sure how to put this. She could read my actions, "I am sorry if we did anything to upset you. The reason I wanted you to come here to the manor for the summer is because I knew how he have taken a fancy towards you and you to him. I thought even though you are a halfblood, you still make Draco happy. Keeps his mind off with the happenings going on at Hogwarts."

Okay. The whole thing I didn't know how to explain this before, now I don't know how to answer to that. She noticed that we fancied each other. I doubt she is telling the truth though since the conversation in their manor and that conversation of Draco and that woman who knew him in a different level than I do. She placed her hand on mine. She gave it a squeeze, "If Draco did anything, talk to him. Talk about what is bothering you. I can't see him unhappy nor can I see you unhappy. I understand that you need time to think this out but at least talk with him at one point. I can't have your two's relationship with each other burn up when you two compliment each other. He is nicer and from what Draco have told me you are able to speak louder than just whispers. You both helped each other. Think about it. If you are not up for dinner tonight, I will have Grimpkins bring up your dinner."

I gave a nod whispering, "Thank ya. I think I'll have dinner in here."

I am so confused on what to do. My first plan is to stay away from the man. No talking, no nothing. Now after this talk, I am not sure what to do. I want to be with him but I want to stay away from him. I do not want to be used... Nacrissa gave a nod, "Very well. Like I said, Francheska think about it."

Isn't that the truth? I have tons to think about. She gave one last squeeze to my hand before leaving the room. I looked down at my hands. I clenched my hands tightly. I let out a groan as I punched the comforter making fluffy dents into it. With all this pent up frustration, I would need to take a class of boxing or something. A smile brought to my face. Actually that isn't a bad idea. I pulled out parchment and instantly started writing to my mother about joining a kickboxing class. I'll just imagine the bag or person as Draco and my frustration. I am too confused now to choose so why not let it all out. I will choose one thing or the other but right now I am going to stay away from him as I think out my thoughts. This may take a while... As I wasn't sure how to handle this, was so confused, I looked down at my hands and clenched them tightly, I was too confused, I would choose another thing.


	49. Chapter 49

**I want to say thank you Spottedjay for helping me out with my errors. :)**

* * *

><p>I am able to come home early in regards to kickboxing classes. Nacrissa wished for me to stay longer but for Draco... I am sure he wanted me gone. I did however noticed he wouldn't meet my eyes when I said my goodbyes. Bellatrix gave her goodbyes definitely. It's embedded in my mind. Her sadistic smile. The mock wave. It sent shivers down my spine when it happened. Just the thought of it bring shivers to me now. I couldn't help but think back what that mystery woman have said about me... to keep me close and I have a special place in the plans. I clenched my jaw as I sent a jab into my opponent's face. For a beginner, I have surprised my instructor and fellow classmates. I guess this pent up frustration and anger is really doing me some good. I ducked to avoid a roundhouse kick. I twirled on the ball of my left foot and sent a round house kick then a jab then a hook. The moves sent my opponent backwards and trying to block the non-stop hits. The buzzer went off. My instructor called out, "Okay! That's enough!"<p>

My chest heaved deeply in and out to regain my breath. I took off a glove then used my ungloved hand to unbuckle the helmet. I walked over to my opponent and gave a small smile. I held out my hand for him to take, "I'm sorry about that."

The guy pushed out his mouth guard and gave a beautiful smile, "No that was amazing for a beginner. do you have some kind of pent up anger inside of you?"

I felt my cheeks start to blush, "Uhm... Well... I... Kind of."

He put his arm around my shoulders, "Well keep it up. It is going to help you alot in tournaments."

I don't want to keep it up. I don't like being angry and frustrated. It's still an unknown emotion for me. I am the nice one... I let out a sigh, "Alright, Jeremy."

Jeremy squeezed my sweaty body to his sweaty body. I scrunched up my nose. Normally I don't care but we both sweat alot during this match and god he smells. A familar voice called out, "Ches!"

My eyes went over to the source, Seamus. I wiggled out of Jeremy's side hug and ran over to Seamus. Seamus looked around putting his hands in his pockets. Seamus whispered, "Mam and dad is waiting for us at Diagon Alley. We are going to shop for school."

I blinked then groaned, " Can I at least shower?"

Seamus shook his head, "Mam said we have to hurry. The term starts in a couple days, Ches. We have to shop now. That's what she said."

I sighed, "I'm all disgusting Seamus."

Jeremy appeared giving that beautiful smile once again, "Hey Francheska, you're leaving?"

Seamus' eyes flickered between him and I. His eyes landed on Jeremy eyeing him. I rubbed my neck, "Yes, I got to. I have to go school shoppin' with me brotha. This is my last day today since I'll be off in the country to school. I'll be back though when school is over."

I noticed out of the corner of my eye Seamus scrunched up his nose. I could feel the sweat start to slowly dry and cool off my body. I headed to the lockers and placed my gear in the locker and shut it. I headed back over to the two before Seamus start to give Jeremy the stink eye. I took Seamus' hand and started for the exit, "See ya later, Jeremy!"

I stopped once I was outside and gave a deep breath. Seamus looked at me with an raised eyebrow, "Did ya give him that bloodied lip?"

I nodded. Seamus smirked, "That's my sista!"

I snorted, "Come on and find a floo network so we can leave."

Seamus squeezed my hand and started dragging me to a near by Floo Network chimney.

* * *

><p>Jeremy smirked. Everything is going to plan... Well except for the fact Malfoy nearly lost her. She is going to be in Jeremy's hands. There is a prophecy for two little boys : Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. There is that specific prophecy however there is a hidden prophecy the Lord has found while he went after the Potter boy. Jeremy was only a toddler then but his parents who are loyal Death Eaters told him of the Dark Lord and the prophecies as he grew up. If Jeremy could recall, the hidden prophecy has to do with a Finnigan...a Finnigan girl. There wasn't supposed to be twins at all, matter of fact. She just came out as a surprise. Jeremy placed his gear in his locker as he continued to ponder over the hidden prophecy. The parents were expecting the boy to come first but in fact it was the girl and shock were etched on their faces even the doctor who did their routinely check ups was shocked. The hidden prophecy states the unsuspected girl who is born in the month of mid July would have the path of pure evil and be along side as a very strong aide. In the end would be her death by those she thought would be her companions. Jeremy smirked to himself. She would be a definitely a good companion... for himself. That Malfoy kid blew it so she is all up for grabs. He shut his locker and went on his merry way to the routinely Death Eater meetings as the Dark Lord himself starts to rise.<p>

* * *

><p>I tightened my pony tail as the curls bounced as Seamus was rushing through the crowd of witches and wizards to find our parents. I already started to get weird looks for my clothing of work out short shorts and sports bra. Seamus spoke out turning his head back to me slightly, "Oh ya're a prefect, Ches. It came into the mail along with our school supply list."<p>

I could feel a smile start to form and I squeezed his hand. I am excited for the new year to start. I am a prefect. I get to use the prefect's bath! Oh I hear it is luxurious from Cedric... My smile was wiped away in an instant when the thought passed through my mind. No... he's gone. I have to accept it that he is gone. Mam's voice carried through the crowd, "Seamus! Francheska! There ya two are. Come along now, we got to get yer books and new robes."

What is wrong with my old ones? I spoke up once I was close to mam, "Why do we need new ones?"

Mam gave me a look towards my chest, "Ya went a little bit bigger. No worries, Fran ya are still a B cup and I hope remain that way."

I felt my cheeks start to go beet red. I whispered harshly, "Mam!"

Mam waved her hand, "It's normal. Ya got it from me side. Now we already got some of your supplies but now we are off to the book store."

I want to get out of this rushed shopping spree... I called out to my mother, "Mam! I'm feelin' a bit lightheaded. I need to sit down."

Mam stopped looking at me. Her hands were placed on each side of my cheeks. She gave a nod, "Ya do look a bit pale. Once we get to the bookstore ya can sit down upstairs."

I gave a nod. We continued on till we were at the bookstore. Seamus' eyes followed me as I ascended the stairs to the upstairs loft. There are chairs around for sitting and to read. He was jealous that I found an excuse. I sighed plopping myself in the cushioned seat. This is going to be a while considering we have to get two times the amount of supplies... I closed my eyes listening to the sounds of the book store and people rustling around. I felt a thick fabric being placed on top of me. I figured it was my dad putting his tweed jacket on me to keep me warm. I snuggled into the fabric letting the all too familiar scent guide me to sleep.


	50. Chapter 50

**woo! 50! Thank you guys for following and reading and reviewing and even helping me out with my horrible grammar. :) Seriously thank you. I want to do a Valentines' day special buuuuuut I am not sure what to do for that like I have in mind for the special but idk if I want to do it as a direct chapter or just a little wind off from the story. Not sure! I'll figure something out...hopefully ;-;**

* * *

><p>I felt a nudge to my foot. I groaned opening my eyes to the reason why I woke up. Seamus. Seamus seemed to be eyeing something. He instantly pointed to me. He questioned, "What is that?"<p>

I raised an eyebrow sitting up, "What do ya-..."

I felt a somewhat heavy fabric slide off of me. I glanced down at the black heavy suit jacket. I looked at it in confusion then looked at my brother in confusion, "I... I literally have no idea who this belongs to..."

I grasped the rough but soft material in between my fingers. How contradicting. I looked around the jacket to see if there is a name etched in. You know if I was this jacket's owner and seeing how good it is, I would put my name into it so if I ever lost it I can always get it back. My heart sank. It belongs to the one guy I don't want to affiliate anymore. Draco Malfoy. Well what is stitched in the side on a tag is D. Malfoy. My thumb and index finger rubbed against the tag. Seamus coughed, "So whose is it?"

I had the jacket up hiding my face. I can't simply put it down when I have blush covering my face. I want to curse my blood for ever going to my face for this man. I took a couple deep breaths and I could feel my face start to feel normal and not all hot and bothered. I placed the jacket in my lap, "I'm not sure but I'll keep it around in case someone does look for it. It's not like I'm goin' to go to each wizard and ask ' hey is this jacket yers?'"

Seamus eyed me, "Okay... Well Mam is done shoppin' so we can go home."

I jumped up out of the cushioned chair, "Yes! Shower for the love of god!"

Seamus rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Come on let's help mam with OUR supplies."

I slipped on the jacket seeing that is easier instead of just putting it over my arm. Supplies needed my arms more than this jacket. I could feel the coolness of silk touch my skin which sent shivers up and down my body. I grabbed Seamus' hand and dragged him out of here to head to where Mam usually ends up after a school spree. I could feel my face start to slowly warm up again. Wonder why? Draco's scent is flooding my senses right now and I can't help but think of that blond wizard. Willing my mind to ignore Draco is a pretty hard task. He has that she-person who was obviously, I might add painfully obvious, into Draco. I am not even sure how I am able to return his jacket... I guess I can commandeer his jacket for a while till he starts asking for it back. I won't admit it but his scent, along with making me blush and heart race when his scent flow through my senses, gives me a sense of security. He did help me through some tough times. He was always there... I glanced back at Seamus. Unlike someone I know, Draco always tried to be there. I sighed when I caught sight of our mother. Finally I can go home and shower this nasty sweat and able to fill my senses with vanilla and citrus fruit.

* * *

><p>This time around for the train ride, Hannah and Susan were quiet. I don't mind that but I think we grew distant since the Triwizard Tournament came around. I am not even sure why I am even in this compartment when I clearly can see I am not wanted at the time being. I stood up speaking up to gain their attention, "I am going to go walk around. If I'm not back I'll...see ya two around."<p>

They both gave a nod not saying anything. I felt my jaw clench as I exited the compartment. I heard around that Hannah was supposed to be the prefect of Hufflepuffs but I got the job... I think she is holding it against me in addition to the Triwizard incident. I don't even really remember what have happened during those times. I also hear around the bush that Ernie is my companion for the prefect job. Great. I sighed as I let my feet carried me through the train. I ignored some comments of some Griffindors about me hating on the Potter kid. I am sure he is really nice and everything but I just don't like the fact he brings so much bad luck to the school that we have to interrupt our studies for his problems. Like I said many times before, I want to just study and pass and work for somewhere decent. I already changed into my uniform as I felt the need to get it over with. My brand new prefect badge rests nicely on my right breast side of my cloak. I gave some soft smiles to some new becoming first years. They look scared out of their mind. I can't believe I was like that when I was in my first couple years here. I have changed so much since then. I stopped in a spacious compartment. It looks to be the luggage compartment. I let out a deep breath. Finally away from people. Away from those who act like they want me there but really you can tell they don't. I still have Draco's coat. I took it with me when I left the compartment. It was folded on my arm. I glanced down at it and brought it to my chest. My back hit the compartment wall and I slid down. I took in his scent in hopes it would help me stay calm and not be a blubber nugget. A couple opened the door to the compartment. They were Griffindors... I could tell by the way they were just all over each other and their whispers to not let Ron or Hermione know they are doing something bad. The girl stopped once she caught sight of me. The boy sneered, "Oh it's the I hate Harry girl."

I hid my face into Draco's jacket. Please go away. I don't want to deal with you. At all. Just go. Please just go. I am guessing the girl was tugging on the boy's arm as I could hear her whisper harshly, "Just leave her be, she isn't worth it."

The boy wiggled out of her grasp. By the sound of his voice, he was turned to her, "She's worth it. Definitely."

Next thing I know I felt a hard stab to my side by his shoe. My body fell over to its side. My hands were brought out to stop my body from making contact but my body still hit hard against the wood floor. I felt his presence hover over me as I felt another kick this time in my stomach. He bent down and let a jab to my face. My teeth broke skin on my lip. The girl squeaked, "Come on Bryan, leave her be. That's enough."

I heard him stand up and left with a final blow kick to my stomach once again. I started to suck on my bottom lip in order to try to nurse it. I couldn't do anything to defend myself as it kept coming. There goes the kick boxing I learned. Well it's more of an exercise than self defense but still... I felt my shoulders shake into sobs. I gripped the jacket closer to me as I curled into a ball. Okay I don't want to be here. I don't want to be anywhere except in my room in my bed covered by my comforter. It felt like hours since I first entered the compartment. It may have since platform 9 3/4 is pretty far from Hogwarts. I felt the train lurch forward. I shakingly push my self up. I can't hide the fact my lip is cut open. I am sure my clothing is disheveled. I noticed my prefect badge is glistening in the light off of my cloak. I crawled to it picking it up. My thumb rubbed against the badge's sleekiness. At least something good have happened to me. I hope. I pinned it back to my cloak and stood up. I fixed up my clothing and folded the jacket back over my arm. I exited the compartment and continued to head straight. I ignored some looks from the way I looked. I am sure my waves and curls are disheveled. Also can't forget the bruising that is starting to develop on my cheek and lip. I am a sight for sore eyes. I exited out of the whole train once I found a less crowded exit. In the letter of getting the prefect badge, I would be the only to show the Hufflepuffs around.

* * *

><p>Draco caught sight of Francheska when she passed his compartment the first time. He couldn't help but notice she was missing the whole train ride. He pushed his worries to the side as Pansy started talking about how this year is going to be perfect considering both of them are prefects now. She is still trying to go after Draco. Goyle pointed to the compartment window, "Oh look, looks like that puff have got a lesson taught to her."<p>

Draco's eyes flickered to the window of the door and he could see her curls and waves aren't bouncing in the way they do. He could see her lip swelling and lightly bleeding. Her cheek is starting to bruise. Even though her clothes look presentable, he is sure it was a mess before hand. Her eyes are blood shot... from none the less crying. Draco felt everything pause as she walked by the compartment. He took note of everything that have happened to her. Someone had hit her. He wanted to go and find her attacker. He grasped his black pant legs tightly. Crabbe glanced over to Draco, "What got your pants in a bunch?"

Draco let go of his pants glancing at Crabbe. He sneered, "Nothing. Let's get off."

Draco wants to find out who have hit Francheska and make sure they pay for their act. As Draco was exiting, he could see the black brown head of waves and curls walk towards the carriages. He disappeared from sight form his companions to find a way to get into the same carriage as Fran. He rushed up to a carriage closing the door behind him. He mentally sighed in relief. He found the right carriage. He locked the door which brought alarm to her face. He never wants to bring alarm to her face... He whispered, "Fran..."

* * *

><p>I heard the door click and some angry fellow classmates. Alarm was brought onto my face as I looked up once I heard my name being breathed out. I instantly looked away crossing my arms with his jacket inbetween them, "Why can't ya leave me alone?"<p>

I felt his legs touch mine as he scooted to the edge. His hand gingerly touched my face. He demanded coldly, "Who hit you?"

I moved my face out of his touch, "No one. None of yer concern."

He sighed growling, "It sure looks like no one has hit you. Tell me Fran."

I looked out of the carriage window as we headed up the hill, "It is none of yer concern Mr. Malfoy."

His frustrated shout startled me, "Bloody hell, Fran! You were just hit and it left a pretty nasty mark on you."

My eyes rest on the blond man in front of me. I could tell he is conflicted. He calmed down taking deep breaths. He whispered, "I never lied to you about before Fran. I am not going to start now. I care for you."

I sneered, "Ya just keepin' me close so I can be in yer plans."

I felt him leaned closer. His hand gently took my chin to move my face towards his. He made sure he won't hurt me. He spoke softly, "I have no idea what they are planning, Fran. I want to protect you like I told you before. I don't want them to use you in any way. I will protect you."

I held my breath. I am not sure if I want to believe him or not. He did kept his distance from me but... he did leave his jacket to the suit he is wearing now a couple days before... I unintentionally hugged his jacket closer to me. I whispered, "Then why did ya keep yer distance from me?"

He didn't say anything at first as he became to think of the words to come out of his mouth. His thumb gently and I mean gently rub against my swollen cheek. His icy eyes looked into my blue green pools, "When I very first pushed you away, I didn't want anyone to know. I didn't want to know myself of my feelings for you. I still don't want others to know. Now my father and aunt are telling to stay near you when they were against you in the first place. I found that strange. I know you heard the conversation in the museum. She is...an old family friend... An annoying one at that. She appeared there in hopes that you would come find me and overhear the conversation so you can stay away despite my father's wishes... After that, I followed you. I knew you wouldn't of been okay. I didn't know what to do since I was the cause of the pain you felt then. I ran. I ran far from where you were."

It took a moment for me to process everything. I could hear the sincerity in his voice. I whispered looking away, "That girl is into ya. She likes ya very much. I could tell..."

I heard him grumble, "She's over- obsessive."

I gave a little chuckle. I could see a small smile form on his lips. His eyes were drawn to the piece of fabric I am clinging on to. He pointed to it with his pale long finger, "That is mine."

I couldn't help but clutch it closer to my chest, "Ya left it with me."

He leaned back repositioning himself placing a hand near his mouth. He spoke softly, "You were getting cold and you were barely wearing anything. Who in their right mind would wear that?"

I raised an eyebrow. I leaned forward poking his chest, "In my right mind, I would especially if I'm doin' kickboxin'."

He leaned forward sitting up straight, "Kick boxing? You're doing kick boxing? I thought that was an excuse to leave my manor."

I looked away sheepishly, "It was both. I wanted to learn how to do somethin' anythin' to keep those away from me. And I wanted to get away from ya...when ya were so distant with me... I was in the wrong too by being distant with ya too but I had my reason when I heard that conversation. I am not sure yer reasoning though..."

Draco spoke softly, "I knew you didn't want me around so I stayed away."

I couldn't help but laugh as the door of the carriage opened, "Ya're right about one thin'. I did wanted ya away but I also wanted ya close too."

I hopped off the carriage and I heard the carriage wiggle when he got off. I glanced behind me seeing him little ways. I spoke up enough for him to hear me, "I guess I'll see ya on prefect duty."

This is where we part ways and be away from each other. I gripped the fabric in my arms. I still have his jacket. He didn't ask for it back. A small smile formed on my lips. I am actually secretly glad he didn't ask it back. Now if I am scared or something, I would have him there in a way to help me. I guess that is why. We aren't back together. Nor would I think we ever would but I think we are at an understanding right now. I could feel the strong feeling of butterflies form my stomach since the carriage ride when I found out who was with me. I can't seem to shake them off now even when I am some ways from him to make sure no one has any idea we came from the same carriage. Only the two of us. I sighed in content as I was able to talk to him about the past weeks. We opened up to each other in a way. It's good to just talk things out but I am still not sure if I can trust everything he says. I can hear and see the sincerity but I feel like something else is up.


	51. Chapter 51

I called out, "Hufflepuffs! This way! Can't have ya losin' yer way in this massive place!"

I could hear Draco's voice call out to his first years. As I was guiding my little ones to our common room, I pointed out some things that I've picked up since first year. I pointed to a painting of a grumpy old man, "And that paintin' is Sir George. He's a bit grumpy, don't let his words harm ya. I think he is just a teddy bear at heart."

Sir George shook his fist at me, "Oi! Quiet down you, Finnigan!"

I tried talking with him one time in my 2nd year. He just grumbled at me to go away the whole time as I tried to have a conversation with the man. I think he listened to me. Anywho, I looked up at our portrait and called out the password. The portrait opened inward letting us through. I pointed to the left, "This is the guys side."

I gestured to the right, "And ladies is the girls side. The room we are standin' in is the common room. Fancy isn't it? Well it gets fancier. We can sneak into the kitchens for late night snacks."

Ernest appeared out of no where calling out, "Don't get them into trouble, Fran."

He does the most late night snack run so he shouldn't be talking. I whispered to the group, "Don't listen to him. He does the most late night snack runs. Now go off and find your rooms."

The little ones ran past me and up to their respective sides. I looked over at Ernest. I crossed my arms, "Ya didn't had to say that. Ya know we don't get in trouble. The professors all know especially Professor Sprout know we head to the kitchens even when we sneak it."

He spoke rolling his eyes, "Whatever. Just keep to yourself, Finnigan."

When did we get to last name calling? Are they really that upset about me not really liking Harry Potter? Harry fucking Potter. If I went to Beauxbatons, this wouldn't of ever happened. Sure Hannah went to my birthday outing but that is only because Seamus asked her. I didn't invite her as I knew where everything is not going well. Ernie hopped off the couch arm and headed up stairs. An upper year walked to me, "You have night shift, Fran."

I gave a nod, "I'll... do my best, Chelsea."

She gave me a smile, "You will do great. Just make sure no one is out of bed after curfew."

I gave a nod, " 'Course."

She turned her heel and headed up to the dorms. I took in a deep breath. At least I don't have the same shift as Ernest. That would be unpleasurable. I wonder though who will be with me tonight.

* * *

><p>Okay I figured out who is on shift with me tonight so far. Gabby as in Gabriel from my house is on shift with me instead of Ernest. So far I walked by Hermione and Ron. Out of the Ravenclaws it's Anthony and Padma. They kept to themselves other than giving a little hello as they passed me. The Slytherin house is the one I haven't seen yet. My heart started beating faster as the thought of Draco may be taking the night shift with me. I heard a nasty call towards my direction. I couldn't help but freeze in my spot. Pansy. Great. This is just perfect. Pansy called out, "Oh it's the pathetic overachiever."<p>

I swallowed turning my heel. I didn't look at her at first till I heard her get closer. I looked up seeing the sneer on her face. She spoke, "Not always one for words, huh Finny?"

I spoke up, "I can perfectly talk normally, Parkinson. Ya should go back to yer shift."

She circled me, "Or what? What are you going to do? You can't do anything. You're pathetic."

I clenched my fists to my sides. My voice came out stronger, "I am not pathetic, Parkinson. Ya should watch yer mouth."

She smirked, "Oh I am so scared."

Pansy tapped my shoulder with her hand. The tap made me step backwards. Pansy continued to tap my shoulders, one at a time or sometimes both. Each time I would stay in my place till the one after the tap pushed me back. I was starting to get annoyed with the tap pushing so I pushed her back with both of my hands. I called out, "Stop it Parkinson!"

Pansy frowned. Her claws so called hands grabbed my cloak pulling me closer. By the looks of it she hated when other fought back. I wasn't going to take it anymore. She threw her arm back and I caught it in my eye sight. I blocked her fist with my arms. She brought her knee as I was focused on the block. I winced as I felt my stomach churn. Her knee was brought up again to my stomach. While I was holding my stomach, her fist collided with my chin. I could feel the torn flesh on my tongue. I am not going to take this anymore and I threw back my fist and jabbed her in the face. She took a couple steps back holding her face. I felt another fist hit my cheek. I pushed her away. I yelled, "Stop it! I don't want to hurt ya. I just wanna go back into our shift like we should be doin'."

She sneered through back a fist. I caught her arm before she hit me in the face...again. I pushed her harder making her stumble on her two feet. Her bum landed on the ground. I looked at her and noticed her white shirt and tie is messed up. I am sure mine is too with her pulling, punching and kneeing me. I turned my heel. I hurried away from that corridor till I am two corridors away from her. I leaned my back against the stone wall. I closed my eyes asI could feel my breathing getting shallow. A voice pulled me out of my silence, "What...What happened to you?"

I opened my eyes seeing the one and only, Draco Malfoy. So he's the other slytherin. Why am I the only one without Ernest? He's a new one too. So far each house has their newbies except for mine... I felt his cold hand touch my cheek which made me flinch away. His other hand took hold of my arm gently. The previous hand went back towards my face. He studied my now forming bruising and split lip. He spoke quietly but demanding, "Who did this to you?"

I looked away. I mumbled, "Parkinson."

I heard him take a deep slow breath. My eyes flickered back to him. I noticed his jaw became clenched. He pulled away taking a step back. He looked away, "I'll fix this."

I shook my head, "Don't. There is no need. I think I got this."

His eyes flickered back to me in an instant. He gestured to my state, "I can see that. You're all bloodied and bruised up, Fran. Also your clothing isn't much better."

I couldn't help but smirk, "She isn't the only one to leave marks on me. I left some on her too. In all defense, mind ya."

Draco's lips twitched into a smile then I heard a little laugh bubbling out of his lips. I couldn't help but laugh a little too. He grabbed my hand and moved to the courtyard. He pointed to the grass, "Get rid of some blood that is in your mouth."

I spit out the blood into the grass. There was quite a bit of blood coming from my mouth. I could feel the slit flesh of my tongue against the roof of my mouth. That is going to be hard to stop bleeding. I spat out some more blood one last time. I wiped my mouth with the back of my hand. I turned around to face Draco and I felt it. I felt his lips on my forehead then my lips. He pulled away, "Be careful on the rest of our shift. Make sure to keep away from Pansy."

I gave a small smile. He kissed me. I can't help but miss that feeling from the times I haven't felt the pressure from his lips onto my own. I gave a nod, "I am sure she is goin' to keep away from me for the night."

Draco gave one more kiss but this time to the cheek. He walked away from my spot and continued on with his patrol. A smile formed on my cheeks, and it never left. I walked the opposite way of Draco to continue my patrol. What I didn't notice was a certain pink wearing lady was watching while she was on her walk to figure out what to do to this school. A frown formed on the pink wearing lady.


	52. Chapter 52

I felt a tug to my hand which led me to turn to my puller. Seamus. I raised an eyebrow, "What's wrong Seamus?"

Seamus looked around, "Can I talked to ya Ches?"

I looked around then nodded. He guided me to an empty corridor. He started pacing as he was thinking up a way to tell me something. I grabbed his hand, "Sea, what is wrong?"

Seamus stopped in front of me. His free hand clenched. He growled, "Harry called our mam stupid."

I frowned, "Why?"

Seamus let out a deep breath of frustration, "Cause our mam was readin' the daily prophet and was refusin' to let us, both of us to go to Hogwarts this year."

I never heard of this... That must be when I was at the manor... I squeezed his hand to reassure the frustrated irish man. I whispered, "What changed her mind?"

He looked up at me, "Ya did. Yer prefect badge came into the mail and she was happy. She didn't want to ruin that. Plus I gave her some convincing assuring we are safe here...despite the Diggory incident."

I swallowed. Cedric... was such a great fellow and he just was at the wrong time at the wrong moment in the hands of Voldemort. I pulled Seamus into a hug, "Don't mind him. He's a misfortuned boy. Ya and I both know mam was doin' what she needed to protect us. We are her children. I am glad though she let us come back...even though I don't have much of friends."

I felt Seamus squeeze me tighter. He pulled away. He held out his hand and I grabbed it. He spoke, "Let's head to D.A.D.A."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who's the new teacher?"

Seamus gave me a look as we started walking towards the classroom. Seamus spoke, "Ya got to be kiddin' me, Ches."

I shook my head, "I was too busy lettin' my mind wander somewhere else. I knew there would be the same speech every year. Why should I listen to it over and over again?"

He sighed, "The new professor is Professor Umbridge. She's from the Ministry."

I scrunched up my nose, "What is the Ministry doin' on school grounds? They have other businesses to attend to."

Seamus rubbed his neck with his free hand, "I am guessin' it has to do with the Diggory incident. Other than that, I am not sure why."

Once we got into the classroom, Dean already flagged Seamus down. Seamus stopped looking over at me. I started to let go of his hand but he continued to hold my hand. He whispered, "Ya sure?"

I looked around for an extra seat. I looked back at him nodding, "I am sure. Ya should be with yer friend."

Seamus looked slightly conflicted. A voice called out, "Don't worry Seamus, I'll take care of your sister."

I frowned. Zacharias Smith. No one really liked the boy as he was disloyal to us Hufflepuffs. However, it wasquestionable as to why he is speaking out. Seamus grabbed my hand again and dragged me to the seated bench of Dean Thomas. He placed me in the middle of the two boys. I could hear snickering from a couple Huffles on the side of Zacharias. The Patill twins let loose an origami bird. It flown itself in the air around the students. Dean called out, "Hit it Seamus!"

Seamus stood up with a smile on his face and he hit it. The boys on each side of me gave each other a high five. I felt like I was in the wrong spot. When the paper bird reached above the twins, it burned to a crisp. My eyes shot over to the source of magic. A pink wearing lady. So this is the one replacing our previous D.A.D.A professor. I already don't like her. The books were being handed out to each and one of us. I tuned the professor out as she started explaining O.W.L. I already know of it. I don't need to know more of it. I looked up when I didn't hear her annoying voice anymore. She looked down at me. She did the mocking "tsk". She spoke out to the class, "It seems here that a student couldn't follow the rules and have two students per bench."

Seamus spoke up, "She's my twin and there is nothin' wrong with her bein' here."

I never got in trouble with a teacher. Never. I was the good student. I could feel the lump in my throat form. I tried to swallow it but it wouldn't work. I couldn't move. She grew impatient, "Come now, Miss Finnigan."

I felt my face loose its color. She walked back to the front of the classroom, "Now remove yourself from that bench, Miss Finnigan. Find yourself a new seat."

I looked down and gathered my belongings and moved to a different bench. Luckily it wasn't with Zacharias. I didn't bother to look who I sat next to. Her voice called out, "I can't have you sitting there either. Find a new seat."

I looked around. I spoke up, "There isn't any other seats."

She spoke, "There would be no back talking, Miss Finnigan."

I could feel my jaw clench. Yeah, I really don't like her. I looked to the person to my side and saw it was Draco. I gestured to him, "He's not goin' to bother me nor will I bother him."

She had that fake smile plastered on her face. She called out, "I highly doubt that Miss Finnigan. P.D.A is not allowed on campus."

I don't understand her. I looked at her questioningly, "There was never P.D.A involved! I don't understand why I couldn't sit with my brotha and his friend nor could I sit next to this Slytherin either."

She lost her control and yelled out, "Detention, Finnigan! See me after class along with Mr. Potter."

My eyes glanced over to Harry and he looked to be fuming. I stood up gathering my belongings. I looked at her, "As to see that there are no more extra seats and I cannot sit in this one spot as it is the only spot available, I will take my leave."

She seemed to be okay with that. Good. I moved out of the bench and I could feel eyes on me. I opened the door and closed it behind me. I groaned. First detention ever. And it had to be with her. I sat down on a bench near the classroom. Everyone in the school is in class. The hallway looks so empty and quiet. Why was she saying about P.D.A? Draco and I do not do P.D.A. We aren't even together. Well anymore. I laid down on the bench looking up at the ceiling. My cloak spread itself out on the sides of the bench showing my skirt and white shirt. My tie seemed to follow gravity and fall to the side. I closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>I felt a nudge to my shoulder. I opened my eyes seeing Seamus and Potter there. I yawned, "I am guessin' it is time to see her and deal with detention."<p>

Seamus held out his hand and I took hold of it as he pulled me up. I moved my hair to fall on one side, "Let's get this over with, Potter."

Seamus squeezed my hand, "I need to talk to ya later."

I gave a nod and I let go of Seamus' hand. I turned my heel with Potter on my heels. His voice broke me out of my thoughts, "Why do you hate me?"

I felt my eyes glanced over to him. I shoved my hands in my cloak pockets. I looked forward as I spoke, "I hate yer luck. Ya bring all of the bad things here. I just want to learn. I just want to study and become a great witch. However, all the bad stuff that have been comin' here since day 1 stopped the teachings and learning. Ya are the special one that everyone sees. Everyone is special, not just ya."

I heard him mumble an Oh. He picked up his head to speak, "Do you and Malfoy have a thing together?"

I shook my head, "No we do not. I don't know what she was blabberin' about P.D.A."

Harry knocked on the door of the professor's. Her voice called out, "Come in."

Harry looked at me and I sighed giving a nod. He opened it and both of us walked in her room. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of pink. The meowing is over done too as in there are too many kitties in the litter box. She looked over at both of us, "You two are going to be doing some lines for me today, Miss Finnigan and Mr. Potter."

Harry took a seat in a chair and I took a seat next to him. Him and I were about to grab our quills till she interrupted us. She spoke, "No not with your quills. You're going to be using a special one of mine."

I don't like the sound of it. A quill is a quill. Right? Or I at least hope so. She walked over and handed both of us a quill. She spoke, "Now I want you to write I must not tell lies, Mr. Potter. And for you Miss Finnigan, you must write I will not do P.D.A. and find my own seat."

Eh, my line is longer than him. Sucks for me... Lucky for him. Harry questioned, "How many times?"

She spoke, "Well let's say... as long it takes for the message to sink in."

I mentally snorted. That's like one line. I looked over at the professor, "Ya haven't given us any ink."

She gave that fake smile, "Oh you two wouldn't be in need of ink."

My eyebrows furrowed. That makes no sense. I looked over at Harry and saw he started writing. I started writing with my sentence. I heard Harry start to groan. Weird kid he is. I felt scratching on my hand, I looked at it and saw lettering being etched into my skin. This woman was bloody mad. I bit my lip as the sentence was finishing up on my skin. God, now I wish I only had no words or at least one word. Jesus it hurts. She walked around to look at both of us. She questioned, "Yes?"

She had a staring contest with Harry and I. Harry spoke, "Nothing."

She looked at me and I looked away, "Nothing."

She leaned down towards Harry, "That's right cause you know deep down you deserved to be punished. Don't you Mr. Potter? Miss Finnigan?"

What did I do? Oh that's right, nothing. I just sat with my brother and his friend and this imaginary P.D.A with Draco. She whispered, "Go on."

There is no way in hell I am staying with her anylonger. I looked up at her, "I... I learned my lesson Professor Umbridge."

She gave me that oh so fake smile, "Alright, Go on."

I grabbed my things and headed out. I am sure Harry was right behind me as I heard him speaking too. I grabbed my hand in pain once I am away from her office. I hissed at the stinging. I smeared my blood all over my hand. Dammit. She is sadistic or something. This is going to leave something behind. I clutched my hand on my chest and ran from from that area. I didn't care where I ran, just somewhere.


	53. Chapter 53

**Okay I just got on here and noticed that everything changed with the copy and paste version of a document. It's weird. Anyways, since I'm not completely at my computer that has the movie on it I am going to give a filler-ish chapter. You know just to give more details or something to this story. Well, hope ya'll enjoy. :) ALSO Thank you Spottedjay for revising it! It means loads :D  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I turned the page to the book of D.A.D.A. The actual book we are supposed to be learning from. I reached for my cup of pumpkin juice and brought it to my lips. The cool spiced liquid ran down my throat. I forgot when the last time I took a drink of any liquid. I could hear the laughter of Hannah and Susan a few seats away from me. I still hadn't talked to them, I guess that they were upset over my attitude towards 'The Chosen One'. I am used to being alone ever since I was a kid. Sure I had Seamus there with me but it isn't the same. He is always there no matter what but I still couldn't help feel alone at times. He's a boy and I'm a girl. I couldn't talk girl stuff with him. That's just awkward. He tried talking with me about guy stuff but it just grossed me out. Especially when he started growing pubic hair. Ew. I did get used to company around me since year one but now I am kind of glad I'm by myself. I don't have anyone to pressure me into something that I am not into. For instance, the Yule Ball. That was just dreadful. Never again. My eyes narrowed on a spell that is listed in the text. Reducto. Interesting. It blasts the object into ashes or million of pieces. I would do that to Seamus' things if he ever try to bug me. I'll get him with that spell. Of course he may not know that as we are forced with the other book that pinky gave us but I wouldn't miss the priceless face.<p>

"If you are so worked up with school work, maybe you should of been in Ravenclaw."

I ignored the comment coming from Hannah. She was once my best friend but that fact isn't going to let me think any different of her now. A deeper voice joined in, "You don't even belong in this house. You are too much of an outcast to be wanted anywhere. Or maybe you should be in Slytherin with your daddy's boy boyfriend."

I felt my jaw clench. I sneered, "Piss off Justin."

Ernest huffed, "No you piss off Finnigan."

I rolled my eyes. I mumbled, "Real mature."

I decided to ignore the group and continue reading till Justin grabbed my book out of my hands. I glared up at Justin. My jaw unclenched and clenched again. I held out my hand, "Give me my book back."

Justin looked through it. His eyes glanced up at me, "We aren't supposed to have this."

I rolled my eyes standing up, "I said give me my book back."

Ernest and Susan glanced at the book. Susan pointed to the text, "He's right, we aren't supposed to have this. Professor Umbridge strictly told us we are learning from the other book."

I sneered, "I don't give a damn what the pink arse say. I'm readin' it and ya lot are not goin' to stop me."

I went to grab the book but Justin moved it out of my reach. I huffed at my bangs, "Justin, give me the book."

He pretended to look like he is thinking then he shook his head. A smirk plastered on his face. I felt my hand clench into a fist. He spoke, "You maybe should go get your daddy's boy to help you out."

I couldn't take it anymore. I jabbed his face with my fist. He grunted dropping my book to grab his nose. I am pretty sure it is bleeding now. I grabbed my book. I looked up and saw the deep red liquid leaking. Yep, his nose was bleeding. I hugged my book close to my chest. I headed out of the hall. I am pretty sure the area we were in quieted down when they heard the light snap of his nose breaking. I glanced around and noticed no teachers were around. Good. I definitely don't want to deal with pinky and her detentions. My eyes glanced down at my hand. It's a messed up scar now. I moved my cloak sleeve to hide the scar. I didn't realize I walked to the tree that I used to go in the earlier years. I looked up and see the tree moving slightly against the wind. I leaned against the tree bark. I sighed, "Why? Why did things change so much?"

A voice spoke behind me, "Things changed for the better, am I right?"

I glanced behind me. Icy blue eyes met blue green. I let my book slide to my side, "What do ya want?"

The leaves crunched underneath his shoes. He spoke, "I saw you punch one of your own. What is that all about?"

I gave him a look, "That doesn't answer my question. It's also none of yer business."

I felt his cool finger on my cheek sliding down underneath my chin. I looked away, "I can't do this, Draco."

His finger stopped hesitantly. I looked up into his eyes. They have a slight pained look. I sighed, "I am gettin' teased by just likin' ya. Hannah and Susan knew and now since they aren't friends with me... Well they told Justin and Ernest."

His eye narrowed, "Is that why you punched that... uhm one guy?"

I looked away, "He wouldn't give me my book back. He kept sayin' I should get daddy's boy to help me."

I clenched tightly onto my book at my side. I felt the presence of his hand leave my face. I looked down at the ground. It was quiet for a few moments till he whispered, " That Mudblood."

I snapped my head up and I smacked Draco's arm with my book. I pointed my finger at him, "Ya said ya wouldn't say that in front of me."

Draco didn't flinch from the book. His eyes never once left me. I sighed in defeat, "It's whatever now. Not like I have friends that needs protectin' over words such as that."

I felt his arms wrap around my body. I nuzzled my face into his neck. His scent, earthy vanilla, calms me. I never noticed it before but it does. His hand rubbed against my back gently. I fingered his cloak. I whispered against his skin, " Draco, what are we? We tried once and... well ya know what happened. I... I still have feelin's for ya. I tried to stop it. It wouldn't go away... I really do like ya Draco."

His right hand went to behind my head and he rubbed my head gently. I felt him move and press his lips against my head. I closed my eyes at the feeling. It became quiet. He pulled away and kissed my forehead. His hand moved my hair behind my ear. He whispered, "I want to protect you, Fran. We can give each other a chance."

His eyes looked at my hair as he moved it so he could see my face properly. His eyes finally rested on my own. I whispered, "Why do ya care for me so much?"

A smirk formed on his lips, "You cared for me. You see there is a good person in me. You pushed forward even though we had the times we didn't talk with each other for the longest time."

I raised an eyebrow, "The no talkin' thing was on yer end."

Draco shook his head, "It takes two to do that."

He's right. It does take two to do that. He started it though. I stuck my tongue out, "Ya started it though."

He laughed, "Sure that I did."

Draco leaned down slowly. His lips barely touched mine. His hot breath mingled with my lips, I bit my own. Whispers from his mouth danced onto mine, "Let's keep us a secret again."

I gave a nod. His lips touched my own softly. I kissed back with a little more force. His hand went behind my head to pull me closer. His kisses became more powerful. I couldn't help myself... I bit his lip back. He hungrily kissed back pushing my back against the tree trunk. I could feel the roughness of the bark dig into my skin. His free hand went to my hand. I didn't know he grabbed my scarred hand till he pulled away and grabbed my hand fully. He looked at my hand. His eyes shot up to look at me, "What happened?"

I swallowed. My lips are tingling with sensation from our kiss. I am pretty sure his are feeling the same. I pulled my scarred hand away clutching it to my chest. I looked away, "I had an accident with a potion. It spilled over onto my hand."

I could feel his stare burning into my body. He sighed, "You're good at potions. That couldn't happen. What really happened?"

I shook my head, "I swear, I was helping Seamus with a potion and ya know him... he blows things up. This potion blew up and over flowed. My hand was too close."

He seemed to believe that. For now that is... He gave a nod, "Okay. Well, forest tomorrow?"

I gave a nod and a smile. He gave one last peck to the lips before he walked off. I sighed smiling. My body slid down the tree trunk slowly. I looked over to my dropped book. I don't remember dropping it. Wait maybe it was during the kiss. My fingers lightly touched my slightly swollen lips. I have Draco again as mine. I was glad, well, more than glad. I couldn't avoid my feelings for my whole life after all. I was able to show them now, picking up my book, I opened it to my page that I had been reading earlier. A smile never once dropped from my face as I continued to read the spells.


	54. Chapter 54

**I am sorry that I haven't been updating. I know I've updated my Hobbit story a couple times, but I felt bad for leaving it in the dust... AND in addition to purchasing Desolation that I couldn't help it. I've been overflown with my studies and I am so close to graduating that it's killing me in the inside to make sure I pass everything.**

* * *

><p>I looked around to see if anyone noticed me. No one is around the edge of the forest, lucky me. They should be in Hogsmeade. I looked down towards my scarred hand. I lied to Draco to hide the fact pinkie done it. I shoved my hands into my jeans. I don't want to look at them anymore as it reminded me of the horrid detention. I continued walking into the forest. I couldn't help but be breath taken by the trees being so lively. At least it is day time it is much easier to keep an eye on your surroundings if a magical creature were to come by. A twig snapped behind me making me turn around quickly. My wavy curled hair twirled around me creating a dome surrounding my upper body. Draco held up his hands in defense. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. He pointed to my hand, "Your wand is out."<p>

My eyes followed to his pointing. My wand is in fact out and pointing at him in defense. I tucked my wand into my back pocket. I shoved my hands back into my jean pockets. I looked away mumbling, "Don't sneak up on me like that then."

Draco rolled his eyes speaking, "No need to be on alert."

I snapped my head up raising an eyebrow. He walked closer to me till we are arms length. I spoke, "How can you say that? You know who is out there. The world cup from last year was attacked by death eaters no less. Harry, himself, claims he is back when he brought... Cedric back..."

Draco waved his hand in the air. He shook his head, "I find it a bunch of rubbish. He isn't back."

I eyed the blond in front of me. There is the tinge of lying in his tone. I am not going to ask him about it. No I am not. Then again... this is Voldemort we are talking about and no one can lie about that unless they are on his side. Draco spoke breaking me out of my thinking trance, "Are you going to look at me like that all day or are we actually going to do something?"

I rolled my eyes. I shrugged mockingly, "Ya were the one who said meet me at the forest. I didn't. Ya should of came up with a plan."

I turned my heel and walked over the tree roots that stuck out. I heard Draco sigh and the crunching of twigs and leaves on the ground behind me. It's been quiet for the majority of our somewhat stroll in the woods. I glanced behind me seeing Draco looking around at the scenery. I spoke catching his attention, "Sooo... Ya fathha doesn't like me and yer aunt wants to kill me or somethin'... Yer mam seems nice out of the bunch."

Draco caught up to me walking beside me. He glanced over to me, "My father doesn't not like you."

I gave him a look which made him hold his hands in the air. Draco sighed loudly, "Okay, he doesn't like your heritage. You know you being a half blood. And Aunt Bella well, she's different. She doesn't want to kill you though. Trust me on that."

I felt my eyebrows narrow in confusion at his last sentences. She doesn't want to kill me and I should trust him on that. The way he said that brings curiosity to surface. I should bring that up at a different time along with the times he lied to me that I never pushed for the truth. Draco took in my silence by grabbing my hand. Draco's free hand went to my face. He gently moved my head to look at him. His thumb rubbed gently over my cheek. Butterflies started to flutter around in my insides. I could feel my face heat up. Please don't make him notice. He hummed, "It doesn't matter what they think. It matters what we think."

I moved away from his touch and grip. I gave him a glare, "Ya say that but yet we are in secret for what we feel. We are in the forbidden forest , for bloody sake!"

I moved my arms in the air to gesture the forest around us. I gestured to him and I, "I like ya and ya like me. We are supposed to show our affections not hide it fro-."

His warm lips shut my own lips up. I sighed through my nose in content. I melted in his arms as the kiss stayed on my lips. His arm hooked around my back to keep me from actually falling by weak knees. He pulled away chuckling, "That is one way to get you to stop."

He adjusted his grip on me as I regained my senses. I smacked his chest, "Don't kiss me when I'm tryin' to tell ya somethin' that is rather important."

His finger pressed against my lips gently. I looked up into his icy blue eyes. He whispered, "One day we can be more public about this. Right now, let's not. Also, didn't I just show you some affection towards you?"

I moved his finger off my lips. I gently grasped his finger in my hand. I whispered back, "Kissin' isn't the only affection we can give each other. I want to be able to do more than that."

His eyes widened at my statement. I felt my face blush and heat up. I am pretty sure he can feel the heat radiating off my cheeks onto his cheeks. We aren't even THAT close. I pulled away from him walking back to the school. I called out to the dazed blond, "We best to hurry! We don't want pinkie come and yell PDA at us!"

I instantly heard running along with some sliding of his feet against the leaves. The blush still hasn't left til I heard him slip and fall by the hand of leaves. I couldn't help but chuckle at the sound.


	55. Chapter 55

**Okay so I am redoing this chapter...again. I got negative responses to it and feel like well why not take a stab at it again. Different direction and everything. Thought why not do it before my class. So yep... hope you enjoy. Also Thank you Spottedjay, seriously thank you for proofreading this 3  
><strong>

* * *

><p>The scar on my hand still rests upon my skin. The library is a great place to keep up my studies with my O.W.L.S. I flipped the page of my potions book. The sound of a chair mumbling on the carpet came from in front of me. My eyes flickered up taking in the suspect. I looked back down to my potions book. I spoke quietly, "What do I owe the oh so chosen one?"<p>

He looked around and leaned towards me whispering, "Can you... Can you come with me? On a walk, a simple walk."

I paused in my skimming to look fully up at the man in front of me. I raised both my eyebrows speaking, "Ya are askin' me to go on a simple walk with ya. The one person who doesn't personally like ya out of the school."

He gave a nod. I sighed closing my potions book, "Fine, alright I'll go with ya."

Harry stood up now waiting for me to pack my bag. I slung my bag over my shoulder. I gestured him to lead the way. He started walking with me behind him. He was quiet for most of the walk to the exit of the school to go by the forest. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. I asked, "Why are ya takin' me out here?"

He glanced behind him and slowed down his steps. I caught up to him now walking side by side of each other. He spoke, "I feel like you can understand what is going on considering you have went through the same process I have."

I shook my head, "No I did not."

Harry gestured to his hand, "I meant this, Francheska."

My mouth made an "o" shape in understanding. I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, "I still don't understand why I am here walkin' with ya to what looks to the forest."

Harry ran a hand through his short black hair, "I'm serious, Francheska. You understand. Sure you dislike me to some extent but you were there along with me knowing the pain and torture I went through with Umbridge."

I paused in my thinking for a second. I spoke, "Wait, pinkie's name is Umbridge."

I snorted, "That is a weird name."

Harry rolled his eyes. He stopped in front of a shack. I looked at it then around the shack. I questioned Harry, "Sooo, what is this?"

Harry spoke, "It's Hagrid's place. He isn't home."

I gave a slow nod. A cry in the sky made both of us lift our heads to the source. I gave a soft smile, "Oh Buckbeak, the wondrous creature he is."

Harry agreed with a nod. Harry turned his heel so we continue our path to the forest. I shoved my hands into my jacket pockets. We stayed quiet a little while longer till we found a blond girl petty what looks like nothing. Strange. I whispered to Harry, "She is pettin' nothin'."

Harry shook his head, "She is petting something. Only those who have seen death could see them."

Now confusion took place for to know why I am here. I did my part of his company for a bit and now I am out-of-place. He headed over to the blond girl. She seemed barefooted. She spoke softly, "Hello Harry Potter. Hello Francheska Finnegan."

I felt my eyebrows knit together. Who was she and how does she know my name? I walked closer to the two. I heard Harry spoke to her, "Your feet, aren't they cold?"

She gave a light nod, "A bit."

Why don't you put some shoes on then? She explained, "Unfortunately all my shoes have mysteriously disappeared. I suspect Nargals are behind it."

Nargals? What are they? I rather not ask. I looked around taking a few steps around the area as I'd leave those two to their talking. No sense of me to listen in. I was only here for the walk, not the conversations that are in it. My hand lightly touch the bark. I caught a bit of their conversation of Voldemort. Harry spoke, "Thanks, I believe you are the only one who do."

I spoke up, "I believe ya Harry...that he is back."

The blond gave a nod then looked to Harry, "Supposed that how he wants you to feel."

I walked closer to the two of them. Harry questioned, "What do you mean?"

She explained, "If I were you know who, I'd want you to feel cut off from everyone else, cause if it is just you alone you're not much of a threat."

I grabbed Harry's hand, "Ya don't need to feel alone."

I looked at the blond and she gave me a smile. Harry looked between us and gave a small smile. His hand gave a squeeze to mine. He spoke, "Shall we head back?"

I gave a nod. The blond spoke, "Yes we should."

* * *

><p>Harry decided to head to the main hall to regain his friends. I watched him go forth to his friends. A smile brought on my lips. McGonagall and Pinkie's voice started to raise as they were talking well more like arguing at this point. I turned my head to see them walking up the steps. Some students from both sides of me were coming out of the hall and hallway. Each woman took a step higher than the other to show who is in higher place. Umbridge spoke, "I'm a tolerant woman but the one thing I would not stand for is disloyalty."<p>

I held back a snort. She isn't tolerable. She's a pest that needs removal from the premises. McGonagall was quiet and quietly spoke in disbelief, "Disloyalty."

Umbridge turned towards the students, "Things at Hogwarts are far worse than I feared. Cornelius would want to take immediate action."

With that being said from her, she turned her heel to report to her big man boss. I felt a hand squeeze my hand. I looked to my right and see it was Seamus. I gave him a reassuring squeeze back. I don't think we both are going to like what is going to become of this school.


	56. Chapter 56

My head rested on the table of the Great Hall. Endless chatter filled the hall from other house tables. It is some years' down time. Luckily it was my year's down time. I wouldn't be able to focus on my classes, surprisingly considering Pink stuff have been placing ministry decrees all over campus. A warm hand nudged my shoulder. If I ignore it maybe it will go away. The bench squeaked in protest with new found weight on it. A whisper reached my ears, "Francheska, wake up. I need to talk to you."

One person owns that voice. I sighed heavily turning my head to its other side to look over at Harry. I spoke quietly, "What is it?"

He looked around and whispered, "I want to talk to you alone away from people."

I sat up straight raising an eyebrow. I pondered over this then nodded, "Alright."

He stood up to head out of the hall. I glanced around and followed Harry to the Black Lake. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion, "Harry what is so important that ya have to take me all the way out here?"

He rubbed his neck turning around. He spoke, "I want to create a group to go against Umbridge."

I snorted, "Yeah and I'd like to become the Queen of England."

He frowned, "I'm serious Francheska."

I studied his face. I sighed, "I'm not sure how that is goin' to fare, Potter. She is from the ministry."

"Hey Harry! Oh and Ches!"

I turned around seeing Seamus running towards the two of us. Dean has tagged along with Seamus. Seamus smiled, "So Ches, ya are goin' to be joinin' us to go against that bloody woman, right?"

I ran a hand through my hair. I glanced at Seamus and Dean who were giving me the look then looked at Harry. I feel conflicted but what she is doing isn't right. I let a sigh leave my lips, "Fine, alright. When is the meeting and where?"

Seamus smiled big, "That's great Ches!"

My eyes did a quick glance at Seamus who was smiling big. I crossed my arms looking back towards Harry. Harry dropped his hand from rubbing his neck, "We haven't made it official yet or know where or when to start."

I held my hands in the air, "Don't ask me. I know for sure some of your Griffies wouldn't like it if I were to appear with ya to figure this all out. Just give me a day and time and place, I'll be there."

Harry grinned, "Okay, Seamus would let you know then."

I scrunched up my nose looking over at Seamus, "Does _he_ have to let me know?"

Seamus scrunched his eyebrows together, "What is that supposed to mean, Ches!"

I spoke, "Yer gross. I know I'm yerr twin and all but ya are gross. Ya need to know personal cleanliness."

He rolled his eyes gesturing to himself, "I am clean!"

I looked over at Dean, "I think ya should tell him."

Seamus looked over at Dean. Dean started to rub his neck laughing nervously, "Come on Harry, we should find Ron and Hermione."

It took Harry a moment to figure out what is going on then he nodded, "Yeah, we need to talk with those two about it."

I turned my head to Harry giving him don't-you-dare-leave-me-with-him look. Harry ran up the hill with Dean, "Sorry! We will catch you two later!"

I growled at the two. Seamus eyed me, "What do ya mean, Ches?"

I gestured to his clothing, "Yer shirt isn't tucked in for one. Another is it has a couple stains. Oh! Yer hair looks a bit gross. Ya should do somethin' about that."

He looked down at his shirt. Seamus pulled his shirt towards me pointing to the couple of stains, "Neville spilled his pumpkin juice this morning on me and then the jam dripped off my toast! Don't pin those on me."

I wagged my finger, "Ya should of went back to yer dorm and changed. The older we get, the more gross ya get."

He rolled his eyes grabbing my hand, "Come on Miss Germaphobe."

I spoke up, "I think ya mean Dirty-Seamus-a-phobe."

He shook his head at me as he dragged me across the castle grounds. I wiggled out of his grip, "As great as this whole spendin' time with me twin brotha, I have stuff to do."

Seamus stopped turning around crossing his arms. I spoke, "I really do! I'd like to get a head start on studyin' for me OWLs. I want to get a great grade on it."

Seamus shook his head, "Fine, okay. Go on. I'll just see ya later, Ches."

He sounds upset. I'll make it to him later. Maybe I should voice that. I called out to the retreating back of Seamus, "I'll make it up to ya later! Promise!"

He gave me a slight back wave with his hand telling me he heard me. I gave a light nod turning my heel to walk the other way. I just want to be by myself for now. Sure it was a little lie but I would like to be by myself. I walked past a few younger years who were heading to their classes. I reached my destination, the tree that I could find peacefulness. I sat down leaning my head back closing my eyes.

I must of have fallen asleep because I felt a big hand roughly shake my shoulder. I groaned, "I swear Harry if ya need to talk to me again, I'll put popping rocks in your garments when they're wet."

A voice I didn't expect spoke, "What have you been doing with Potter?"

I woke up rubbing my eyes, "Nothin' Draco. Nothin."

I finally could look at him properly without any blurriness. He seemed to be frowning with his arms crossed. Draco hissed, "It didn't seem like that when I saw you with him in the forest yesterday when we were supposed to meet in the forest."

I felt my heart sink. I totally forgot about that. I looked around seeing the sun is setting. I've been sleeping here a while. I'm surprised no professor or Umbridge have woken me up. I looked at Draco, "I... uhm... He dragged me out there to accompany him."

Draco sneered, "I highly doubt that. You two seem a bit chummy. I saw the two of you talking earlier during our down time. What is he, your new boyfriend now?"

I sat up straight speaking in a low tone, "Draco, one I wouldn't ever decide to go with another guy when I am with ya. Two, we just became friends. That's it. Have ya forgotten I am a bit friendless? I think yer jealous of him and I. Three, believe me or not he did drag me out there to accompany him. Finally, ya should have some faith in me if ya are wantin' to start a relationship with me. I would never hurt ya in any sort of way."

I stood up dusting off my skirt, "Now I should be studyin' for our OWLs. I don't tend to fail the tests."

I walked off to let Draco think about that. He called out, "You forgot to meet me didn't you?"

I felt the guilt lightly pang in my chest. I stopped walking. I turned my head slightly glancing back at him. I can't tell him I did forget about the meetup. I continued walking towards the Hufflepuff common room painting. I could hear Draco letting out a couple curses as it echo through the hall. I think me forgetting about meeting up with him is not as bad as him thinking I have a thing with Harry when clearly I'm with Draco. It is still bad on both our parts though... I'll talk to Draco again when he has cooled off over this situation.


	57. Chapter 57

**I'm sorry. I've been caught up in the other stories and finishing up my degree.. Plus family problems rose so yeah... Sorry if Draco seemed OOC but think about he is a normal person just with the pressure of death eaters and his father makes him the Draco everyone knows but Fran can break down those barriers and make him into a normal male teen.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I think Umbridge has it out for me. My hand is going to have scars on it for sure. I am sure Harry's scratch of writing is gone and healed. Mine heals then becomes fresh whenever she calls me into detention. I don't understand why she calls me into detention. One detention was for writing notes as for another was being next to my own twin brother thinking I was going to cheat on any form of testing she gives out. I sent Sammy to Draco. The cat wouldn't budge from his perch on my bed till I kicked him off. I kept my distance with everyone which I'm sure Draco didn't mind. Ever since the last detention for no reason, I just kept myself away from people to get out of trouble from Umbridge. I've noticed around the school Umbridge had Flich put up decrees of the Ministry on the walls. I continued walking through the school grounds till I noticed a great number of students hanging around the Hogwarts entrance. My eyebrows furrowed. I rushed towards the group along side of the corridor pushing my way through considering I'm as short as can be. I didn't notice who I pushed through till a sneer came out of his voice, "Watch what you are doing!"<p>

Iturned my head to glare at Draco. Draco softened and looked like he was about to whisper till I ignored him turning my head back around to pay attention to what is going on. Flich brought over more of Trelawney's suitcases. I gripped the inside of my sleeves. Trelawney spoke out, "Oh... I-... Hogwarts is my home! Y-You can't do this..."

Umbridge walked out infront of her, "Actually, I can."

McGonagall walked to Trelawney's side hugging the frail woman. Trelawney looked over to McGonagall, "Minerva... I.."

Umbridge spoke up, "Is there something you'd like to say here?"

McGonagall stood her ground, "Oh, there are several things I'd like to say..."

Trelawney was crying. I bit my lip as McGonagall comforted the woman, "Here, shh... shh."

Dumbledore appeared on entrance grounds, "Professor McGonagall, might I ask you to escort Sybill back inside, please?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "Certainly."

Professor Trelawney looked gracious, "Oh thank you..."

Umbridge intrupted with her snooty voice, " Dumbledore, might I remind you that under the terms of Educational Decree Number Twenty-three signed by the Minister himself..."

Dumbledore corrected her, "You have the right to dismiss my teachers. You do not, however, have the authority to banish them from the grounds. That power remains with the headmaster."

Umbridge spoke clearly, "For now."

Dumbledore looked around, "Don't you all have studying to do?"

Everyone dispersed from the entrance. Draco pulled on my hand dragging me to a separate way away from the eyes of our peers and teachers. I could feel my heart beat against my rib cage. I tugged on my hand, "Let go, Draco!"

Draco held onto my hand continuing to drag me off grounds. Luckily he grabbed my unscarred hand. I looked up seeing the quidditch grounds coming closer. No one seemed to be around the grounds. I'm sure Umbridge wouldn't look here either. Draco pulled me into one of the columns turning to face me. He dug out a piece of paper. My eyes fell onto it. I know that paper. It's in my handwriting. He questioned, "What is this? You had to send your cat to deliver the message."

I looked away, "It's nothing."

He ran a hand through his hair, "Nothing? Nothing! Fran, this letter said you cannot see me or be around me anymore. Yes I was furious with you when you with that Potter but really?"

My hands conjoined in between my sleeves. My non-scarred hand rubbed against my scarred hand. I spoke quietly, "I just can't tell you Draco. You just have to stay away from me. Please."

Draco started pacing in the square column. Draco spoke accusing, "You are having a thing for Potter! I should of known-."

I took a deep breath grabbing the front of his cloak. I pulled him towards me with all my might. I grabbed his tie to bring him to my level. My lips crashed onto his. I pulled away from him to see a dazed Draco. I spoke strongly, "I am no way and shape of form having a thing with Harry. I told you what happened. He took me with him to the forbidden forest to have a nice chat. He meant no harm by it. He seemed out of it so I joined him. Also I really did forget about our meeting in the forest. With Harry being the depressed one, of course I would forget as I would help a fellow student in need."

Draco stood there quietly. Draco slumped on the steps that lead to the higher seating. I sat next to him. I gently put my hand ontop of his hand which was resting on his knee. I moved my head to look at him ,"Please Draco stay away from me."

Draco looked into my bluegreen eyes, "I simply cannot do that, Fran. You..."

I let Draco gather his words. Draco squeezed my hand, "You are the only thing really good I have going. Father is pressuring me into become the greatest wizard while among other things. Mother cares a lot about me but she hasn't spoken up towards my father. Pansy is an annoying little pest. Crabbe and Goyle are dimwits. There is something about you."

I cracked a smile, "I'm not the same quiet wee girl, Draco. I can speak up now."

Draco smirked, "Now you are but when I do things to you, you become loss of words."

I rolled my eyes, "Egomaniac."

Draco gently placed his finger underneath my chin making me fully look at him. Draco whispered, "Please don't say for me to stay away from you. I just cannot do that."

I swallowed nervously. I grabbed his hand squeezing it. I looked at our hands, "Then find a way for us to be away from the eyes of people. Umbridge is cracking down on couples and those who are against the decrees."

Draco looked around, "She did cancel quidditch."

I frowned, "Don't remind me."

Draco let out a laugh, a real laugh. I raised an eyebrow, "That's a real laugh."

Draco nudged me in the shoulder, "Shut it. We still haven't played against each other in quidditch."

I rubbed my chin sarcastically, "I wonder why."

Draco gave me a look, "You always had your substitute to play. You were sick all the time."

I pointed my finger at him, "Hey, I sprained my ankle that one time. I was harmed another time by Pansy. I'm sure you remember that."

Draco mumbled, "Yeah yeah."

I looked down at my hands which were fiddling with each other. Draco spoke, "As I was saying, since she canceled quidditch... we could meet here. It's deserted now."

I looked up to look around the area. He is right. It is deserted. I glanced at him, "Alright. We will meet here."

Draco smiled. I looked over at him and smiled back. I nudged him, "You are really smiling for once."

Draco rolled his eyes, "I always smiled."

I snorted, "Not that smile. I seen the smiles you smiled just not that one."

Draco stood up peeking out of the column seeing the sun is setting. I noticed the sun, "We best to go who knows where Umbridge is. I don't want to deal with her."

Draco didn't say anything. Draco grabbed my hand once more and took me away from the fields. By the time we were close enough to the grounds, he let go of my hand. Draco spoke, "I'll send you a note when the next time we could go there."

I gave a nod and we went our separate ways.


	58. Chapter 58

**You'll see Fran is starting to change a bit. She was the quiet one and now she speaks clearly and loudly. BUT now she isn't having any person's attitude against her from previously going on about Harry. Also Draco is kind of rubbing off on her. Also the prophecy. Sorry bout not updating. I've been switching to my bachelors and having to deal with school. Not fun. Also I feel like I've kind of bring Draco OOC. But you know every character is a normal person so there is a side that the book and movie don't show which is why I write him like that around her. So I'm sorry if it's too OOC.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I'm a Hufflepuff. I care for everyone and anyone. I stick by my friends' sides... if I had friends that is. Harry Potter doesn't count. He's the Potter with bad luck for he-who-shall-not-be-named. I try to stay away from him as much as I could from years 1-5. However, in year 5 he shares the same pain as me with Umbridge. Sure I'm weary that one guy is back but I somewhat believe Harry. There is a possibility of a dark lord of huge power to come back to life. If I was a dark lord, I make sure I wouldn't die in any way. I'd like to make my victims think I'm dead but really still alive drinking my tea in my home. My hand is permanently scarred now. No thanks to Umbridge. I have to hide my left hand for now on. I clutched my book closer to my chest as I continued through the corridor. The thought of Harry coming up with a resistance against the Ministry keeps fogging my mind. I want to learn the spells, the charms, just everything. I want to go against the pink wearing woman. She brought this scar on my hand for no reason. Each detention's reason kept getting more stupid. She has something out for me and I don't even know why. I'm a Hufflepuff. We are nice, loyal, caring little honey badgers. So why am I getting punished? Who knows. Only Umbridge knows.<p>

A voice echoed through the almost empty corridor, "Francheska!"

I turned my body to look behind me seeing the one and only Harry Potter. He ran up to me out of breath. I raised an eyebrow. He bent down looking up, "I've been trying to catch you for a while now. You are a fast one."

I didn't respond. Harry straighten up clearing his throat, "I was wondering if you like to go to Hogsmeade with Hermione, Ron, and I?"

I looked around the black haired man to see his two friends are lingering far away. I looked back at Harry, "Why? So they can act like arseholes to me?"

Harry shook his head, "No... no they wouldn't do that. I told them to be nice."

I sneered, "I don't need someone's help to fend off me bullies."

Harry rubbed his forehead. All the sudden hair of red came into my vision. He growled, "You're lucky Harry is even thinking about you coming with us after everything you said and did."

I rolled my eyes, "I thought this is a free campus as I could say and do anythin' I'd like."

Harry went inbetween the two of us, "Calm down. Let's head to Hogsmeade, okay?"

I am already annoyed. I looked at Harry and spoke seriously, "I'm not wanted obviously. I'm not goin'."

I turned my heel and walked away to the quidditch grounds. This is the only place where it's quiet as it's basically abandoned. I opened my book after sitting down on the stairs. Expecto Patronum. Interesting. I continued reading the reenactment of the spell described in the book. I pulled out my wand. I thought of something happy. A smile was brought to my lips. I spoke the two words, "Expecto Patronum."

My wand spit out a little light and died instantly. I stared at my wand's tip. A spell never done that before. I looked back into the book. No, that isn't what it is supposed to do. I thought of the same thought again and did the spell again. A voice interrupted my concentration, "You know we aren't supposed to be doing things such as that."

I jumped startled. I glared at Draco, "Shut it. Ya break the rules all the time. I can too. I'm not all that rule-abidin'."

Draco's eyebrows went up. He sat next to me, "Someone pissed you off."

I turned back to the spell, "I rather not talk about it."

Draco stole the book from my lap and read it. Draco pointed to the sentence, "Says here you need to think of a happy thought. Obviously you're too pissed to think of a happy thought. Was it that Potter? I'll kill him."

I groaned, "No it wasn't him even though he was part of it. It was the one ya hate the most."

Draco thought for a moment as he did hate a lot of people. He spoke, "Weasely."

I placed my wand hand in my lap, "Yep! Him and that Hermione haven't forgiven me yet for what I said in our 4th year."

Draco smirked, "That was brilliant what you said."

I rolled my eyes, "Of course ya say that. Ya hate Harry along with the other two. I'm a Hufflepuff, I'm supposed to be liked by everyone, AND care for everyone. Ya know lover not a fighter saying?"

Draco frowned, "A what saying? That sounds stupid."

I sighed, "Of course ya haven't heard of it. Ya're not a half blood or around any muggle things."

Draco spoke, "I do hate muggles, blood traitors, and half bloods."

I looked at Draco with a half smile, "So I'm really just an easy to ya. My mother is a blood-traitor but marryin' a muggle and went further by givin' birth to twins who are now half bloods. Ya hate all of what my family is."

Draco didn't say anything as I continued, "I guess I'm really that desperate to have someone to actually talk to that I stick around ya even though ya hate me well me heritage."

Draco smacked the back of my head, "You really are bloody stupid."

I glared at the blond, "Shut it."

Draco spoke, "Sure I hate your kind. You are more of a pure-blood than any half blood. You prefer the pure-blood life. You're not an easy to me. You were actually hard. You went by your little saying ' Hufflepuffs cannot mix with slytherins.' I actually know a little puff trying to get a hold of a slytherin's attention."

I raised an eyebrow, "Who is that?"

Draco shrugged, "Don't care. I hear around."

I snorted, "Okay whatever ya say."

I held up my wand and thought of a moment that made me happy. I whispered, "Expecto Patronum."

A light sparked from my wand and a wolf appeared. The light wolf walked around the two of us then laid down as on watch. Draco stared at the wolf, "What was your thought?"

I laughed, "The time we first interacted actually. Strange, I know."

Draco looked at me then at the wolf. Draco spoke, "Have I told you that you relieve the pressure from my father?"

I looked back at him and the wolf disappeared. I questioned, "What do ya mean?"

Draco sighed, "My father is just pressuring me to follow his footsteps. Quite annoying really."

I eyed him, "What does yer da' do?"

Draco answered quickly, "Ministry. I thought I told you that."

I put my wand against his throat, "Ya're lyin' to me. I'm not to hurt ya Draco. Just tell me the truth."

Draco placed his face in his hands, "I can't. I just can't. I don't even know everything."

My wand was pocketed as I rubbed his back. My fingers found his blond hair. I gently ran my hands through his hair. I spoke quietly, "Well when the time comes, tell me. I am here to relieve the pressure, remember? Ya are a normal...well normal as can be by my standards... guy. Ya got to live yer life."

Draco leaned against my side. He is a normal kid. Just like everyone else. It's just his father is pressuring him into something he doesn't want to be. I let out a slow breath as I rubbed his back. His head found my lap. I spoke softly, "We will stay here as long as ya like. I'm in no rush."

Draco didn't say anything as thoughts fogged his mind. I hope things will be alright.


	59. Chapter 59

I normally don't pick sides. I know I won't. I don't want to deal with it. Harry came to me earlier a couple weeks ago to ask for me to join the Dumbledore's Army. This week, Draco asked if I join the Inquisitors. I told each of them that I'll think of it. In reality, I choose not to choose sides. Dumbledore's Army is for those who want to learn the Defenses of the Dark Arts and the Inquisitors are for those who impose rule-breaking. I enjoy my share of non-rule breakers but I'm not going to in between so called Dumbeldore's Army. I already became way ahead of them by learning the defenses. I prefer learning on my own as I do not have any one dragging me down. Maybe I should of been in Ravenclaw with how seriously I take my studies. Then again... I am just studying to get out. I do love living with my parents, I do love my brother but I want to be away from Harry Potter and his luck with Lord Voldemort. I want to be away from anyone who has association with that kid. Sure I associate with him but that is because he believes we have a connection through scars. Hand scars that is. His healed. Mine didn't. I want this year to be done and over with. That would mean I have 2 more years left well 1 if you count if I am in 6th year already. An owl flew low and dropped a letter down in front of my person. My eyebrows furrowed. I looked up at the Griffindor table seeing Seamus looking confused. He seen the owl drop a letter in front of me. I held out the letter gesturing if it may be his. He shook his head. My eyes flickered down running a finger through the mouth of the envelope. I pulled out the parchment seeing it was addressed to me.  
>It reads:<p>

_My dearest Francheska,_

_I've received a letter from your friend from primary school. She claims she is coming to visit our home. Your friend is Leia Wannor. Remember her? Anyways, she mentioned she is going to be arriving by the end of the school term. She also mentioned she will be staying for a week or two of the summer. I gave her a rang telling her you were not able to receive the letter but I gave her permission. I hope you will not be working this summer._

_Love you and Miss you,_

_Mam._

I folded the parchment softly and stood up from the Hufflepuff table. Some people nearby looked up by the sound of me standing. I walked over to the Griffindor table to sit in front of Seamus. I squeezed myself in between Ron and Neville. Neville and I were okay with each other but the redhead isn't well with me. Ron mumbled, "I thought Hufflepuffs were supposed to be nice."

I rolled my eyes ignoring the redhead. I slid the letter to Seamus who looked at me with a light tilt to his head. I gestured to it, "Read it now. It isn't gonna hurt ya."

Seamus slowly picked up the letter and unfolded it. His eyes scanned the letter. Seamus asked, "Is... it that girl?"

I gave a slow nod. This girl I've known since primary is the type of girl who says I'm your friend now and no one can have you. She hated Seamus. Seamus took up all of my time. She was jealous of him for being near me. Seamus whispered lowly, "Can ya ask mam to change her mind? I really don't want her at the house."

I sighed, "She is goin' to come no matter what. If mam said yes or no. Just be glad she gave a warning. I'm not happy about this either but we have to deal."

Neville spoke up, " What is the matter?"

I gave a small smile at the plant lover. My smile went into a frown, "Some girl from our primary muggle school is visitin'. She is... not a good person."

Seamus argued, "Not a good person? She's a disaster. She threw me into the lake one summer!"

I giggled, "That was on ya. I warned ya. You didn't listen."

Seamus grumbled. I stood up taking the letter from Seamus' hands. I gave him a small smile, "I'll see ya later, Sea."

I walked back to the Huffle table and gathered my things. I'm staying on school grounds for Christmas. Seamus is headin' home tonight. I do not want to travel and spend my time studying for my O.W.L.S.

* * *

><p>I groaned laying down on my bed with my book over my face. One of my dormmates spoke, "You know we aren't supposed to be reading that."<p>

I sat up enough the book toppled on my stomach. I spoke, "I don't really care. The school system now is a bunch of rubbish. She isn't teachin' us anythin'."

Hannah spoke, "I'm glad you aren't at the meetings."

I rolled my eyes, "Meetin's of Dumbledore's Army? Oh, give me a laugh. I refuse to join yer ridiculous army. We all know the Potter is the only one to defeat the Lord."

Susan scrunched her nose, "You sound like you are one of his followers by calling him the Lord."

I groaned moving my book back to its place. I spoke looking back into my book, "It is just a name. Everyone is so afraid of it cause of the man itself. He was just like ya and me. He just turned evil and killed people. Muggles do that all of the time. I rather focus on studies and my future than some guy who just loves that Potter."

Hannah whispered to Susan and the other dormmate. I didn't take notice of it. I wouldn't allow such things to bother me. I had enough of people talking about me. Can this year be over? Seriously.

* * *

><p>I gave Seamus a hug as the train blew its whistle. I gave him a small smile. He asked, "Are ya sure ya don't want to come home this break?"<p>

I gave him a nod, "I'm sure. I just want some peace and quiet."

Seamus caught the eye of a certain blond behind me. Seamus' eyes flickered back to mine. I furrowed my eyebrows, "What's wrong?"

Seamus leaned closer, "I am barely accepting yer thing with Malfoy but if he is the reason ya are stayin' then..."

I laughed, "He's goin' home to his parents. I'm serious Sea. I am stayin' for peace and quiet. Meanin' no Draco, no you, no anyone. Just me."

Seamus sighed as he gave me one last hug. Seamus whispered in my ear, "Be careful."

I squeezed him tight, "Ya know I will."

Seamus left me on the platform to board the train. Draco walked past me but I was able to hear him whisper a Happy Christmas. He too boarded the train. I turned my heel to head to the carriages to head back to Hogwarts. Let this time be a good peaceful time!

* * *

><p>Literally I stayed in my room for the whole break. No one was there. They all went home for the holidays. I studied and practiced my spells. That's all I did. I should now be a master at the spells as the teachers believed I went home for break considering I stayed cooped up in my room. I didn't mind it. I liked it. The student body should be returning today. I should probably leave my dorm to head to the forest to have a stroll. I'm sure I'll get in trouble but nothing beats the wilderness.<p>

* * *

><p>The forest always been so calming. Always. A crunch of tree leaves startled me making me whip out my wand. I pointed at the suspect. I lowered my wand and kicked the ground, "Don't scare me like that!"<p>

Draco chuckled, "I couldn't resist."

I rolled my eyes, "Couldn't resist my arse. What are ya doin' here?"

Draco clasped his hands behind him, "I could ask the same thing for you."

I spoke, "I am takin' a stroll."

Draco looked around then his blue orbs landed on me, "Ya know the rules are to stay on grounds."

I stuck out my tongue, "Screw those stupid rules. It's too controllin'. Are ya goin' to take me to Pinky? She already done harm to me. No need for it to happen more."

Draco took a step closer, "Harm?"

I nodded, "Harm. Ya heard me."

I held out my wrists, "Take me now Draco, before she knew ya followed me and punish ya too."

Draco furrowed his brows walking closer to me. He noticed something is different on my hand. He grabbed my hand roughly turning it around. I nearly lost my step with him pulling like that. Draco frowned, "What happened?"

I looked up at him, "Those quills. Those quills do things to you once it is done over and over again."

His fingers lightly touched the scarring of the quill's handiwork. Draco gripped my hand into his, "Let's go. I don't want you to be found."

I tried pulling back, "Don't start tryin' to protect me. I've dealt with it since the first detention. I'm okay with it. It's okay Draco. I don't want ya to be in trouble."

Draco didn't look back but I could tell he is angry. His shoulders seem tense. Draco spoke lowly, "No, you are going to be fine. I'll make sure of it."

A small smile surfaced on my face. I spoke softly, "I kind of like the protective side of you, Draco."

Draco didn't say a word as he led me out of the forest and onto the grounds. Luckily, we didn't get caught and I made it detention-free.


	60. Chapter 60

**Woo 60 chapters and I'm still stuck in 5th year. woo. ;-; Well this is actually a distraction for me as I'm dreading to do notes and my outline for my apa paper. I'll try to update this one more often. I really really like this story to be honest. I just have brain farts and college isn't being nice and let me have time to recuperate after those slaving tests. Anywho, let's move on shall we? :) I'm sorry if I am chasing my tail in these upcoming chapters but 5th year isn't that exciting well kind of if you count pinky but eh. Not sure. Anyways let's go.**

* * *

><p>Those who were in Dumbledore's Army were called in to detention by our new "headmaster." I'm glad for once it isn't me. Draco mentioned he helped find the Dumbledore's Army. I am unbiased between the two groups that were formed. I believe we should learn the defense against the dark arts but I will not group together with a bunch of people who sooner or later will get in trouble with Pinky of all people. I learn by myself which I already know the spells to defend myself against anything oh so evil. Draco knows of my learning for the defenses and he kept it quiet all this time. He even asked me to teach him a couple of spells. I think he only did that so I get close to him when he purposely did it wrong. I know he has the potential to learn. I looked up from my books to see Draco and his inquisitor squad with him. I closed my books making a noise. I stood up quickly to catch up. I spoke ignoring his squad's scruitizing eyes, "Draco, where is the rush?"<p>

Draco spoke with a slight smirk, "Potter."

My brows furrowed, "I know he is smelly but I feel like ya have the biggest crush on him."

Draco slightly faltered in his walk. I snorted, "Kiddin'. Just kiddin'."

One of the slytherins spoke up, "Hey Draco, Umbridge wants her too."

Draco stopped turning to face Pansy. He hasn't heard anything from her in a while. Maybe that is because he always been with his Hufflepuff. The group and I stopped after he stopped. I looked at his group giving a little nervous laugh, "Ya kiddin'? I had nothin' to do with that army. It was a waste of time."

Draco looked at Pansy, "Why does she want her?"

Pansy halfheartedly shrugged, "She didn't give much other than conspiracy."

I spoke unbelieving what she said, "Conspiracy on what?"

Pansy spoke, "Why are you starting to defend her?"

Goyle nodded, "She seem close to you."

Crabbe grabbed my bicep and pulled me towards him making me drop my books. My books clashed onto the ground echoing through the halls. Draco took a step forward and Pansy noticed his movement. Pansy spoke quietly, "You two are close."

I heard Pansy causing me to look over at her. Draco looked between his posse and me. Draco grabbed my wrist pulling me towards him. Draco spoke, "I'll have her and we can get the rest of them."

Pansy eyed the blond but decided she will approach Draco on her own terms and time. Right now, Umbridge is suspecting the squad to appear soon with the main Dumbledore's Army and the Hufflepuff. Pansy agreed, "We need to gather the rest of them."

Pansy pushed Goyle and Crabbe to move forward. Draco didn't let go of my wrist as he somewhat gently pushed me forward. Pansy walked beside the two guys as we continued walking leaving my books on the ground. I looked behind us seeing my books bent out of shape on the ground. I let out a deep breath. I felt a whisper against my ear, "We will get it later. Once they are gathering the others, I want you to struggle out of my grip and run."

My head snapped forward to glance over at the blond slytherin. My brows furrowed. I shook my head which Draco caught sight of. Draco frowned but nonetheless gently massaged my wrist when he accidentally grabbed it too hard.

* * *

><p>Everyone has been captured. I mean everyone that dislikes me from fourth year except Harry. Harry sits in the chair in front of Utmbridge. Umbridge looked around at the group then towards Harry. She asked, "You were going to Dumbeldore, weren't you?"<p>

Harry answered, "No."

Umbridge slapped him. Draco was holding my bicep having his wand pointing towards my neck. I struggled against his light grip. Have to make it believable, you know? I spoke, "Stop it."

Umbridge stopped staring down the Potter by switching her gaze towards me. I knew the look in her eyes show she lost her mind. Literally. She walked around Harry and spoke, "Finnigan, isn't it?"

I answered, "That it is."

Umbridge eyed me, "You were conspiring with them to see Dumbledore. To make the Army of Dumbledore's."

I challenged her back, "I never stepped foot in their breedin' grounds. I never spoke with them. I never agreed to anythin' of the sort. I was studyin' for me O.W.L.S. I am sure ya know that, _Headmist_ress_. _I don't know what ya have against me for causin' a nasty scar on me hand but ya got some terrible issues."

A voice interrupted, "You...sent for me, Headmistress?"

Everyone's attention flickered to the new body at the door. Umbridge spoke, "Snape, yes. The time has come for answers, whether they want to give them to me or not. Have you gotten the Veritaserum?"

I interrupted, "Ya can't use that! That is a strong serum to-."

Umbridge snapped, "I'm sure everyone doesn't need a potion lesson, Miss Finnigan."

I gritted my teeth. Snape glanced over to me and the group then to Umbridge, "I'm afraid you've used up all of my storage interrogating students, the last of it on Miss Chang. Unless you decide to poison him... and then I assure you, I would have the greatest sympathy if you did... I cannot help you."

Harry called out, "He's got Padfoot. He- He's got Padfoot at the place where it's hidden!"

Umbridge urgently questioned, "Padfoot? What is Padfoot? Where what is hidden? What is he talking about, Snape?"

I watched Snape since he came into the room. I noticed he was hesitant. He spoke, "I've no idea."

I felt body heat closer to my back. I almost glanced behind me to see Draco got closer to me but luckily I didn't. People around us would notice. Snape left the room leaving Umbridge the only one here with us. Umbridge walked to her desk as she spoke, "Very well, you give me no choice, Potter. As this is an issue of Ministry security you leave me with... no alternative. The Cruciatus Curse ought to loosen your tongue."

Hermione shouted, "But... it's illegal!"

Umbridge reached over to her desk to a photo. She placed it face down. She spoke quietly, "What Cornelius doesn't know, won't hurt him."

Hermione spoke, "Tell her Harry!"

Umbridge questioned, "Tell me what?"

Hermione is devising a plan. I took notice of it. Clever. She spoke, "Well, if you won't tell her where it is, I will."

Umbridge furrowed her brows, "Where what is?"

Hermione answered, "Dumbledore's secret weapon."

Umbridge looked between the students then spoke to her squad, "Watch the others. Miss Granger and Potter lead the way."

Hermione was released and the trio left the room. I sighed. Ginny, I believe her name was, spoke, "You were hurt by Umbridge?"

I glanced over, "Ya're talkin' to me? I didn't know I was honored to be talked to."

Ron sneered, "Oh, shut it! At least she is trying to be nice to you."

I maneuvered out of Draco's grip heading to the Weasley. I'm sure Draco wants me to bite his head off. My short self stood infront of his tall ginger person. I spoke lowly, "I have been treated horrible by my own house. I have been treated horrible by the Griffindors and Ravenclaws but Ravenclaw isn't somethin' new. I don't take kindness well from people who have been treatin' me like dirt. Now I rather shut yer trap before ya talk to me. Just because yer me brotha's friend doesn't me I have to be nice to ya either."

Goyle tried grabbing my arm to hold me still but I took a step back. I could feel the heated glare coming from the ginger. I pulled my wand out and whispered a spell and an item on the desk turned into cupcakes. The boys went for it as for Pansy was knocked off by the person she was holding. She hit her head against the wall. I took this chance to leave.

* * *

><p>I rested my head in my palms as light wind blew through my brunette hair. A voice made my head lift up, "That was great of you to bite his head off like that. Made me feel all tingly."<p>

I couldn't help but laugh. Draco walked into my view bending down to be eye level to me. I spoke, "Of course ya would. Ya dislike the weasely's. Nice parents but some of their children aren't that nice."

Draco scrunched up his nose, "They are blood traitors."

I poked his nose, "Me mam is one of those, so shush. What are ya doin' here?"

Draco rested his arms on my knees then place his chin on his arms. He looked up, "I knew you would be here. You are always here when you are trying to get away."

I sighed, "Am I that predictable?"

Draco looked like he thought for a moment then shook his head. Draco's blue orbs caught mine. He spoke, "I got a letter from my father."

I raised my brows. He continued, "I have to do some job shadowing during the summer."

I stuck my tongue out, "Ew. I'm sorry for ya. I plan to have a Potter-stress-free summer."

Draco chuckled, "Don't we all?"

A smile brought onto my lips. Draco groaned, "My father still dislikes you."

My mood went down. I scooted back on the step making Draco move forward. Draco grabbed my legs pulling them back to where they were before, "Hey, that doesn't mean for you to move away from me."

My eyes flickered to him, "Draco. I'm a half-blood. Yer family loathes traitors, and half bloods and muggles. I fit into that category."

His arms held my legs where he pulled them to. Draco flicked my forehead with his hand. I blinked, "What was that for?"

He spoke, "For being thickheaded. I like you. I admit I like you alot. This is what I want to do is be with you. That is one thing my father cannot take away from me. I'll do what he wants me to do till after Hogwarts but till then he will not take you away from me and vice versa. Okay?"

I slowly nodded as I processed the information. We stayed like that for a few moments. Till, well, I flicked him in the forehead. Draco let go of my legs and rubbed his forehead. He looked between his fingers, "What was that for?"

I stuck my tongue out, "For flickin' me in the forehead."


	61. Chapter 61

**Okay I'm sorry that I haven't been writing to this one but I've been having a writer's block to this one for forever. And luckily, I've been in a HP mood for a while. Unfortunately, I'll be even more busier with school AND now a new job so it's going to take me a bit more time to write things. This is my stress reliever and that is what I am doing right now considering I should be studying for a test but I keep blanking. So I hope you enjoy this chapter. I still like to make Draco more of a teenager and by the time it his Half Blood Prince, we can see his troubles especially with Franny. Franny is also probably going to be more involved with what is happening at a point like the so called prophecy said that I added to the first one. So yep here you go, enjoy :)**

* * *

><p>Draco nudged me in my side. I groaned, "Stop it."<p>

Draco whispered, "We best be going, Fran. It's already past curfew."

I snuggled closer to warmth keeping my eyes closed, "I don't care. Umbridge has better things to do other than bust two students for bein' late to bed."

Draco looked down at my brunette head sighing. He breathed out, "I swear you are something else. Are you sure you are a hufflepuff?"

I gave a nod into his side. We stayed sitting at the quiditch grounds knowing no one would look there. I'm surprised no one not even rule-breakers came to this area. We moved to the actual grassy grounds on the field to see the stars. I insisted. I read about constellations when I was a child and I was pointing them out to Draco. I didn't think he minded. Unless he did, he never told me. I didn't realize how I snuggled into his side and slowly started to fall asleep by his side. It was comforting. I asked, "Are ya sure ya're a slytherin? Ya wouldn't care. Just sleep. It's a nice night tonight. No Potter. No Umbridge. No one that ruins... things. I prefer this."

Draco sighed moving his arm to go around my frame pulling me closer to him. Draco mumbled, "It is peaceful."

I looked at the stars, "What are yer plans for the summer?"

Draco didn't speak for a while. I moved my head to look towards him, "Draco?"

Draco hesitated, "My... mother wants us to see family in the west."

I let out a yawn, "Oh...okay."

I felt Draco's long fingers run through my light curls. I spoke softly, "I'm goin' back into kickboxin' with a side of work."

Draco's hand stop. He mumbled, "I don't want you to work."

I poked his side making him cringe away from me. I spoke, "I'm not working for me Aunt Tilly. Mam doesn't want me to go back considerin' what happened last time. I'd be workin' at Leaky Cauldron. I'm to tend to people's requests such as bringin' their food up and cleanin' up the tables downstairs. It'll be fine. I'm safe among wizards and witches."

Draco didn't comment. I let out a deep breath, "Well we best be goin'. In a few weeks, school would be over and we should be gettin' our results of OWLS soon."

I didn't take note on Draco's lack of response. I was too tired to make a comment about it. I sat up stretching, "I'm sure Filch is on run. I don't want to be caught by him. He isn't the nicest."

Draco gave a light nod getting up. He pulled me off the ground. Our hands brushed against each other as we walked back to the grounds.

* * *

><p>Within the few weeks, Umbridge was placed under investigation and Hogwarts should be in working order now. Unfortunately, it's already time to head out to head home for the summer. I adjusted my grip on Sammy's carrier's handle as the Hogwarts Express blew steam from it's stack. I huffed mumbling to self, "Seamus said he was goin' to wait for me at the staircase but nooo he went on ahead. I swear..."<p>

"FRANCHESKA!"

The familiar male voice called over the chatter of students swarming around the train's doors. I let out a deep breath seeing my brother hanging off the door. I could hear an annoyed meow coming from Sammy. I looked down as I rushed to the door he is hanging off, "I know, I know Sammy. Ya hate the traveling crate but ya got to stay in there or I'll get in trouble."

I pushed through the crowd of Ravenclaws and Griffindors. Seamus grabbed hold of my hoodie pulling me up onto the train. I straightened out my hoodie giving my brother a glare, "Ya didn't had to do that. I was fine gettin' up there on my own."

Seamus rolled his eyes before grabbing my hand to lead me through the hallway to the cabin he claimed with a few of his friends. Before we walked into the cabin, I pulled him back away from view of the cabin. I whispered harshly, "Ya know yer friends don't like me."

Seamus gave me a look, "They do like you, Fran."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah sure ever since our 4th year, it has been hell with me and yer group of friends."

Seamus sighed, "They do like you."

Sammy gave out a low meow growl. I gestured back to the cabin, "Ya are a blind man, Seamus. Yer Griffindor friends do not like me and that is fact. Dean and Neville are in there. They are friends of Harry. I said bad things about Harry in our 4th year. Harry tried to be friends with me this year but that didn't work all too well as his friends didn't like me much."

Seamus shook his head, "That is cause you are always around Malfoy."

I bit my tongue. Sure the two are dandy during the year for my sake but I know Seamus has a deep hatred for Draco. I moved Sammy to my other hand. I spoke, "Ya know what... I'm goin' to find another place to sit. Obviously my younger brotha doesn't believe or listen to me. I'll see you on the platform."

Seamus rubbed his forehead in frustration as he watched me go down the cart to find an available seat.

* * *

><p>Turns out, I couldn't find an available seat that was very welcoming. I knew that I wouldn't be able to sit next or near Draco. I didn't even look at him when I walked past him and his posse to go to the next cart over earlier. I knew he had his eyes occasionally looking at my back as I changed carts. Luckily Seamus pulled me into the end of the train where it's connected more safely. Well... kind of. I wouldn't trust the rubber seals but I didn't want to be around the people who took me as the bad guy. I made myself comfortable next to some trunks. I let Sammy out as he decided to curl up on my lap but made sure I know he was annoyed by the flick of his tail. I sighed, "Ya know Sammy, people should learn the truth..."<p>

Sammy gazed upward with his reddish eyes. I scratched inbetween his ears, "I mean there are Ravenclaws datin' Slytherins. Even some Griffindors with Slytherins! So it shouldn't be that bad that Draco and I would come out into the open about our relationship. What do ya think, Sammy?"

Sammy paused his flick of his tail but then shake his head of my hand. I took that as a no. I breathed out, "This isn't becomin' easy Sammy. We already sneak out as it is. Now that pink woman is gone, we wouldn't really have any place to go."

Sammy started to flick his tail again. His silence annoyance is the only answer I would get out of him. I leaned my head back. I wish Draco would tell me the truth to whatever he seem to be hiding. I wish that I knew what to do... Hopefully this summer would help straighten things out.


End file.
